


A Different Sort of Bond

by Baldur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldur/pseuds/Baldur
Summary: A magical accident forces Harry and Daphne to spend lots of time together.Neville and Tracey Davis have problems to deal with as well.





	1. Chapter 1

A Different Sort of Bond  
by Baldur 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is fanfiction.  
Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta readers, Oxnate And Buggycas. 

Chapter One  
On the way to their first potions class of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Harry Potter noticed his friend, Neville Longbottom, looking worried and a bit green, “Are you okay, Nev? I’d expect you to be looking a lot happier about potions now that Snape isn’t teaching it.”

“I have the wizard flu, Harry,” Neville replied. “I’m worried I’ll sneeze in my cauldron and ruin a potion.”

“It’ll be fine, Neville,” Harry said although he was wincing internally at the thought of it. He didn’t say anything about his worries because Neville needed all the confidence he could get. Professor Snape’s harassment of Neville was only a little less than how much he harassed Harry and had affected the other boy more.

Hermione asked, "Isn't one of the symptoms of wizard flu that hexes and jinxes cast on you last longer?"

Neville nodded and sneezed, "Yeah, and you're not allowed to apparate with it. Too much chance of splinching."

As they entered the classroom, Harry rather guiltily moved away from Neville so that all the other Gryffindors stood between them and he was by the opposite wall. They had heard from the other years that Professor Slughorn liked to assign seats rather than let everyone pick for themselves and, as much as he liked Neville, he didn't want to catch his flu. 

At the front of the class were four cauldrons. Three large ones in front of the desk and one small one on top of it. The short and rotund professor was smiling and waving them in, “Welcome to NEWT level potions! Come right up front here and make a single line so everyone can see.”

Once they were all lined up, he smiled again, "Very good! Now I'm sure Mr. Potter can tell us what this first potion is. His mother was such a credit to the art, surely some of it has been passed on. How about it, Mr. Potter?" 

Harry said, "Polyjuice Potion. The smell is quite distinctive." 

The professor’s egg-shaped head nodded, “Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor. Now let’s give Slytherin a chance. Miss Greengrass, do you know what this second potion is?”

Harry looked over at the tall, blonde Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. She had no trouble identifying the potion, “Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world.”

Slughorn beamed at her, “Excellent! Five points to Slytherin.” His eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief, “I wonder, Miss Greengrass, if you’ll tell us what it smells like to you?”

She glared down at him from her six feet and two inches of height, “Professor you know that Amortentia smells like whoever a person is most in love with at the time, so I do not think that a proper question to ask a female student.”

Harry agreed with her, but he overheard Pansy mutter, "Prissy bitch," and saw Draco roll his eyes. Tracy Davis looked like she agreed with Daphne though. 

Professor Slughorn just chuckled, "Two more points to Slytherin my dear. You are quite correct, if you are in love, then the smell of Amortentia reminds you of that person." 

Harry saw both Ron and Hermione blushing and assumed that it was each other they smelled. He wondered if they would get together this year.

The professor indicated the third large cauldron, “Miss Granger, can you identify this?”

“It is the Draught of Courage, Professor,” Hermione replied.

Slughorn beamed at her, “Excellent! We are three for three so far. Five points to Gryffindor.” He returned to behind his desk and indicated the golden potion therein, "Lastly, Miss Davis, do you know the name of this potion?"

"That's Felix Felicis, Professor. Also known as ‘Liquid Luck’," the redhead replied.

"Excellent! Five points to Slytherin,” He smiled genially, "See how well things go when we all work together? Let us extend that to the whole class period by having Slytherins and Gryffindors work together."

Draco and Pansy both protested. Slughorn didn’t acknowledge Draco but smiled at Pansy, "Your father helped me with a bit of trouble once when I was a sixth year my dear Miss Parkinson so if you are calling in that favor, I will be happy to seat Draco at your table even though you are both Slytherins."

She smiled back, "Oh thank you, Professor! I'll be sure to tell my father of your kindness." 

"Think nothing of it, my dear," he replied. "Now then for the rest of you let's go boy, girl, boy and Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin." He made a gesture towards Daphne, "You first, Miss Greengrass, did you know I was your father's second in a duel once?" 

"Really, Professor?" she asked. 

He nodded his bald head, "Oh yes, but I'll have to tell you the story some other time. Now Mr. Potter let's have you sit next to your lovely classmate here." Slughorn grinned at Harry as he sat down, "She's quite an accomplished student Mr. Potter so you'll have to stretch to keep up with her. I figure you are used to being challenged by Miss Granger so I thought I'd provide you with a suitable replacement."

Another gesture and he said, "Next let us have Miss Davis behind Miss Greengrass and Mr. Longbottom next to her."

Harry muttered to himself, "I wonder if Protego protects from wizard flu?" and was surprised to hear musical laughter from his lab partner.

"You'd have to ask Tracy," she replied as if he'd asked out loud. "She plans to be a medical researcher when she graduates."

Harry flushed as Slughorn assigned Draco and Pansy to the third row behind Neville and Tracy. Slughorn then continued around the room assigning pairs to each table.

With a final gesture, Slughorn turned to Hermione, "You and this young man seemed to be the only two people left, Ms. Granger. Would you both please sit at the other front table?" 

"We'd be happy to do so, Professor," Hermione said and led Ron to the table.

The professor assigned the class a Draught of Living Death to create and offered a vial of luck potion as the prize for the best potion. Harry raised his hand, "Ron and I don't have our books yet, Professor. They're on order but not here yet." 

"Easily solved, my boy!" the Professor said. "I'm sure Miss Greengrass will share with you. Won't you my dear?"

"Yes, Professor," she replied.

Slughorn turned to the other front table, "Will you share your book with, er, Ralph was it?"

Ron looked upset at the teacher getting his name wrong but Hermione answered before he could, "Yes professor and he's Ron Weasley. His father is a department head at the Ministry."

Slughorn beamed at him, "Ron, yes. Sorry about that, my boy." He thought briefly and added, "I think I remember your father. He married Molly Prewett, didn't he? She was quite good at potions if I remember right." 

Ron smiled, "Yes sir."

The lab was going well, and Harry was surprised to find he had no trouble working with Daphne. She was focused on her task and determined to win but did nothing to sabotage any other student and answered his few questions promptly and politely. 

Halfway through the class Neville raised his hand and said worriedly, "Sir this potion is looking very odd. Should I vanish it and start over?" 

"Have a little faith in your brewing, lad!" Slughorn said. "If it looks odd then make sure you've got your dragon hide gloves on and carefully bring it up here, and I'll have a look. If it's really that bad, I'll vanish it, but I bet I can show you how to fix it. Sometimes learning how to fix a mistake teaches you more than making a perfect potion right off." 

Neville stood and, with his dragon hide gloves protecting his hands, lifted the cauldron off of the fire and stepped into the aisle. 

Draco cast a silent tripping jinx and laughed as Daphne and Harry were covered with the foul smelling and viscous potion. Most of it landed on their arms and hands as he was passing her an ingredient, but both of their heads got some too. 

"Draco, you did that on purpose!" Tracy accused.

"So?" he replied in his usual insolent drawl. "You've never complained before when I do things."

She scowled, not liking how that sounded, then finally replied, "This time you got my best friend covered in goop."

"Twenty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said. "I will not tolerate childish pranks in my classroom. If you do something like that again, I will see you repeat your first five years of Potions before you set foot in this classroom again. Do I make myself clear? Come with me. We're going to have a talk with the Headmaster." With that, he led a very surprised Draco out of the room. Draco was surprised as he was used to very preferential treatment from Professor Snape. 

Hermione watched as Neville tried to stand back up and tripped again, "Oh no! His wizard flu!"

Harry had pulled his wand to vanish Neville's unfinished potion from his skin when he saw a falling Neville knock over the cauldron of Amortentia. He vanished the great majority of the love potion out of the air but some was left in the cauldron, and some had gotten on to Neville's robe unnoticed. 

Neville jumped away from the overturned cauldron and somehow set the hem of his robe on fire. Harry pointed his wand at Neville's robe to cast Aquamenti, the water charm, to put out the fire on the other boy's robe; but Neville's uncontrolled movements meant the jet of water missed. Neville, falling again, reached out a hand toward the Professor's desk. Unfortunately, his hand hit the edge of the cauldron containing luck potion, and it flew straight at Harry and Daphne. This time, Harry was already occupied casting Aquamenti and couldn't stop and change his spell in time to block the potion. The cauldron itself missed them, but the potion coated both of them liberally over the top of Neville's original potion gone wrong. The cauldron itself bounced off Tracy's desk, who had ducked just in time. 

Harry dropped his wand to try and clear his face of the potion. It was in his eyes and nose, even in his mouth as it was open to cast a Finite Incantatem spell to cancel the jinx on Neville. He tried to bring his left hand to his face as well, but it wouldn't come free of Daphne's. He and an equally blind Daphne each pulled on their hands causing them to bump shoulders with each other, and they slipped and fell. They both instinctively reached out to break that fall but managed only to pull the cauldron full of Draught of Courage on top of their already bepotioned heads. 

Tracy winced as the two in front of her fell. Standing up, she canceled the jinx on Neville and went to help him up. He was heavier than she expected though and the floor was slippery with spilled potion, so no sooner had she got him more or less vertical than they both fell. They landed in the one remaining untouched cauldron, the one containing polyjuice.

Slughorn arrived back with a visibly contrite Draco at that moment. He blinked for a second at the mess that had been created in his absence. With a bellow of "Scourgify!" he vanished all the spilled potions in the room, then he levitated Neville and Tracy out of the cauldron they had fallen into head first. Meanwhile, Hermione levitated the other cauldron off Harry and Daphne. Slughorn put the four students into full-body binds and then cast Levicorpus on them. He then turned to Hermione and said, "My dear, perhaps you would be so kind as to levitate these students to the infirmary? Madame Pomfrey will want to save samples of the potion mixture on each of their uniforms, just in case. Mr. Weasley will help you. Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, you will stay behind to discuss the lengthening of what was already one of the longest detentions I have ever given out, young man." 

Hermione sighed and did as he asked. On the way to the infirmary she told Ron, "I guess a perfect first class in potions was too much to ask for."

But Ron smiled. “Malfoy got detention... in Potions! I don’t know how it gets any better than that.”

Hermione waved at the four bodies she was levitating through the halls towards the hospital wing. Ron looked a bit contrite for a moment before brightening a bit. "Yeah, but this is Harry we're talking about and Neville. This happens to them every week," he said. 

Hermione didn't really have a retort for that, so she settled for a glare. A soft one. He did have a point, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Sort of Bond

WARNINGS: AU, bad language, and innuendo.  
SPOILERS: This is a Sixth Year story so spoilers for the previous five years may be contained herein.  
Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta readers, Oxnate, and Buggycas. 

Chapter Two  
Harry woke up thinking something was off in some way. ‘Okay Potter,' he said to himself. ‘Before you open your eyes you should figure this out.' He could feel he was in the school infirmary. He'd woken up in this bed often enough to recognize the rough feel of the sheets and the weird feel of the conjured pajamas Madame Pomfrey gives everyone who stays overnight. 

Listening, he heard Ron eating off to one side of his bed and Hermione humming a Brandenburg concerto as she read. There was nothing unusual about any of this so far. He often woke up in the infirmary and great friends that they were, Ron and Hermione were often sitting to either side of his bed when he did. Well, one thing was off here, Ron's been chewing for at least a few minutes, and Hermione hasn't said … 

Just then his train of thought was interrupted by Hermione’s voice, “Ronald, those are for Harry. You’re not the one in the hospital bed so you shouldn’t be eating the chocolate.”

‘Ah that's alright then,’ Harry thought.

Ron replied, "Harry never, ever eats these. Besides, there is way too many here. He'd be glad for my help." 

He smiled as he heard her reply, “Maybe he never eats those because they are always gone by the time he wakes up.” She sighed, “Well at least try to leave a few for when he wakes up.”

He was about to open his eyes when he heard a different female voice, “Potter, why is there a brass plate with your name on the headboard? You can’t be in here that often can you? I always thought at least half of those supposed illnesses were scams to hide you doing prep work for the usual May or June adventure.”

Harry fumbled for his wand and did a reflexive mouth freshening charm. Experience had taught him that his breath was never good after waking up. Then he opened his eyes and said, “Daphne?”

“Do you wake up with blondes that often that you have to ask and is your eyesight really that bad that you can’t recognize somebody you’ve seen almost daily for six years?”

“Yes I can, yes I do, and yes it is,” Harry replied. He reached over to the side table and managed to put his glasses on without poking himself in the eye with his wand.  He held up his wand and smirked, “May I offer you a mouth freshening charm?”

She rolled her eyes then blushed faintly. She started to lift her right arm, and Harry got his first good look at it since the accident. He rather wished he hadn't put his glasses on after all. His left hand and her right were merged somehow into a weird irregular mass of flesh with fingers sticking out at odd angles. He felt a bit queasy looking at it but was distracted when Daphne used her left hand to cast a spell at her mouth. "Better?" she asked. 

“I’m impressed. Left-handed as well as silent,” Harry said. “Spearmint variation too. Nice, Who taught you that one?”

Daphne just smirked in reply, but Hermione said, "She created it herself, Harry. As part of an Arithmancy extra credit project last year. The challenge was to create a spell involving the sense of smell in some way.”

Daphne turned to her, “Are you his personal researcher or something?”

“Oi!” Ron said. “No picking on Hermione allowed.”

Harry nodded, "If she didn't help us out second year I would not have known the creature from the chamber of secrets was a basilisk, and none of us would be here because they would have closed the school. Not to mention all the other times her answers have saved my life." 

“Alright, I apologize,” Daphne said. “I wasn’t picking on her anyway. Just annoyed that she told you.”

Harry noticed that there seemed to be two Tracy Davises and the further one wore a Gryffindor uniform. "Why are there two of Tracy?"

"Stupid wizard flu seems to be stretching out Polyjuice duration as well," said the farther Tracy. "I'm Neville, and you have to promise never to tell Dean or Seamus! They'd never let me live it down." 

"I already promised," said Ron.

Harry said, "Of course, mate. You're my friend whatever your shape."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said. "That's a load off my mind."

"Aren't you going to ask me?" said Daphne. "Or Tracy for that matter?"

"No offense meant, but I'm sure they'd both believe me over you since you are both in Slytherin and I know Hermione, who you've not asked about, is too nice to do anything like that." 

Hermione smiled as the other two girls looked disgruntled, "Why thank you, Neville."

There were all quiet for a moment then Harry said, "Hermione does this mean that the spell you gave me last year was something you made? I bet it does. Wow, and you told me you found it in the library! If I'd known you created it, I would have been much more impressed." 

Hermione flushed with pleasure. Ron's smile vanished. Daphne traded a look with Tracy, but Harry was oblivious to all of it. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t trust it if you thought I’d created it myself,” she said.

“Are you kidding? I probably would have trusted it more,” Harry said.

Ron frowned at the candy in his hand and put it back unwrapped, "Oi, you two! Enough with the mutual admiration society. Of course, it bloody worked, if Hermione made it." 

“Language, Ron,” Hermione snapped. “Do you have to curse to pay someone a compliment? Harry paid me a nice compliment and didn’t curse once.”

“Well we can’t all be Harry Potter, can we?” Ron snapped back at her.

“If anyone wants my life they can have it,” Harry said.

Ron looked like he was about to say 'I do' then he sighed and closed his mouth, “Sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean that.”

Hermione said, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, Ron. You were trying to be nice.”

“Okay, now that the drama has finished, can I ask a question?” Daphne said. “Why did you need a spell to remove all scent from a person? Was there a lot of body odor in the tower that term?”

Tracy giggled, "Actually considering what those twins were doing last year that might be a good guess." 

It had been to help make them even less noticeable under the invisibility cloak along with the spell she'd found for silencing footsteps, but he wasn't going to say that so he just grinned and told Tracy she was right. It might have worked, but Daphne had seen the three of them trade too many glances back and forth before he said it. 

Daphne shook her head, “I don’t buy that, Potter but if you don’t want to say I won’t push. If I really want to know there are ways to make a boy talk and I know all of them, even if I don’t use them.”

Harry thought of asking her what she had that Fleur didn’t but decided it would be more fun to let her try, then shut her down. A small part of his mind added that it might be much more fun to let her try and succeed.

Daphne was looking at him like she'd guessed what he was thinking. He looked back with his most innocent expression, and she snorted. "One thing I hope you'll tell me is why you never took Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" 

"Never got any career or course selection help until last term," Harry said. "I picked more or less at random. It was one of those times I should have listened to Hermione but didn't." He shrugged, "Bit late now. If I need a spell created, I'll just ask Hermione. She's never let me down yet." 

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Goddess, I'd tell you to get a room except for two things."

"What two things?" Ron said through a mouthful of licorice.

"Either speak or eat Ron!" Hermione said without looking up. "Never do both."

"Wise words but I'll answer Ron anyway," Daphne said. "One is that until they fix this I'm going everywhere Potter does, and two it's obvious she has the hots for you, although Hecate herself is probably wondering why."

Hermione blushed a bright red, "There's no need for wild accusations, Daphne. If you want to date Harry just ask him. He's a captive audience at the moment."

Daphne glared, but before she could say anything, Tracy gave a piercing whistle, "Alright, both of you to a neutral corner. I remember the last time you two had a snipe fest, and it lasted three weeks before you decided that nobody won. I don't want to see that again. If only because my head still hurts from figuring out some of the insults. Let's see if maybe we can keep ourselves under control shall we?" 

"An excellent idea, Miss Davis," said Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Granger, if you cannot refrain from upsetting my patients I shall ask you to leave."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione replied.

"And Miss Greengrass," Madame Pomfrey continued. "I know that to you sarcasm is as necessary as air, but before you get her too upset, you might wish to speak to Miss Edgecombe. She still regrets her actions." 

"Wait a minute," Daphne said. "She's still marked Sneak?" When the nurse nodded, she whistled, "Okay, I'm impressed. How'd you do it, Granger?" 

Hermione just smirked, "Me? No one ever proved I did anything."

Harry said, "Before we continue this fascinating and entirely theoretical line of thought I'd like to know what caused this." He pointed to their joined hands, "and how soon we can reverse it."

"Well it was caused by some kind of potion interaction," the nurse said. "But as for the cure I've had to turn the case over to St. Mungo's medical research division. They are doing an alchemical analysis of the blood of all four of you and the potion mixtures coating you when you came in. They should be back at this time tomorrow to give you at least the preliminary results. You and Miss Greengrass will be stuck together for at least another twenty-four hours, and Mr. Longbottom will be stuck looking like Miss Davis until then as well unless it dissipates on its own." 

"Great," Daphne said. "Just great. Well no use trying to hold it in now." Daphne tossed the blanket back, "Come on Potter, I've got to pee."

Harry blushed but nodded and got off the bed with her, “I’ll keep my eyes closed.”

"Thank you," Daphne said. "But I also want a shower to remove the sticky remnants of all the potions on us, and it would hardly be fair to ask you to close your eyes while I keep mine open." She shrugged, "Still, I won't make you look if you'd rather not. It's not likely to be very interesting after all." 

“Not terribly modest are you?” Harry asked as they entered the bathroom.

“Not very,” the others heard her reply before the closing door cut her off.


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Sort of Bond

WARNINGS: Nudity, bad language, innuendo  
SPOILERS: This is is a Sixth Year story so spoilers for the previous five years may be contained herein.  
Author’s Note: Many thanks to my Beta reader, Oxnate. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) sixth year in that Harry isn't taking Defense with Severus. He decided he'd learn more on his own and is (or had been) reading several books on combat magic and practicing nightly in the room of requirement with the five friends who went with him to the Dept. of Mysteries.  
Also I've decided to keep referring to Neville as "he" even though he's still in Tracy's body because he's still himself inside and the others react to him that way for the most part. If you find any typos or other problems please contact me or leave word in a review.

Chapter 3  
Hermione and Ron left after that. Tracy started talking to Neville. They were both surprised at how much they had in common. She told him about her father’s company that supplied ingredients to potion brewers and schools all over Europe. 

Neville told her about his greenhouse and how he had been selling some of his plants since the end of fourth year. Both were shocked to learn that it was her father's company that he'd been selling to on a small scale. He had never connected her with Davis Potion and Herbology Supplies before.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that neither took notice of the raised voices floating out from the bathroom door. A female voice first, “It’s called a shower, Potter. I would hope you’d recognize one.”

Then a male voice, “I do. I’m just not used to getting dragged into one with a naked woman.”

The female voice sniggered, “What? Have you warded your bed against that little redhead you saved second year?”

“Hey! She’s like a sister to me,” the male voice protested. “Fred, George, and Ron made me an honorary brother and...”

She cut him off, “Yes I know that’s how you feel about her, but I also know that’s not how she feels about you.”

“Well I know she used to have a crush but I’m sure she’s over that by now,” he said

The female voice made a loud sound of frustration, “Good goddess, Potter! How can any man be that dense about women without being a total moron? Unless Granger does all your homework as well as Weasley’s?”

“No,” he said. “She just checks mine over to correct it. I do my own work.” He paused, “Ron isn’t stupid you know.”

“Oh I know, Potter,” she said. “Just too lazy to do his own work. Behind every great wizard there’s a great witch and all that but it seems he’s taking it a bit far.”

“Anyway how does that explain your actions?” he asked.

“I told you I wanted one when I said I had to pee. If you wanted to object you should have done it then.” She smirked, “You don’t have to worry about being able to reach your back I just need you to hold still while I charm this washcloth so we can both get clean. I’m normally a right handed caster so it’s a bit tricky. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it wipes up your drool as well.”

The male voice sputtered and started stammering an apology then was interrupted by the other, “No worries Potter. I’d be shocked and hurt if you didn’t look. Especially considering you are only chest high on me when standing.”

As the two were showering, Tracy and Neville continued talking and becoming friends. Tracey said, “Goddess, you are the son my father wishes he had. I’m good at the business stuff but I'm a daughter and I have a brown thumb. Professor Sprout gave me extra tutoring for the last few years as a favor to my dad but I still kill more things than I grow. I’m not even taking NEWT Herbology. First in my family not to do so, as I’m often reminded.”

Neville snorted, “I wish he’d tell my Gran that. All I hear from her is that I’ll never be as good as my dad and how I should be trying harder in potions so I can be an Auror like my father and grandfather.”

Tracy giggled, “Maybe we can swap?” Then she sobered a bit, “Doesn’t she care that your greenhouse sells to what is, in all modesty, the biggest supply company of its type in Britain? I mean we have high standards for what we buy to protect our reputation.”

Neville shook his head, “No, she eased up this summer after hearing how I helped Harry last June. She even finally bought me my own wand. It’s a bit weird that but I guess it reminds her of stuff my dad used to do. She’s, well, pretty fixated on that.”

She looked thoughtful, “You know I think I’ll owl my father when we get out of here. He’ll want to know that I know you and can suggest things to start doing as your N.E.W.T. project if you like. Maybe we can even get you a list of what he’ll be wanting next spring so you can get a jump on things when you get home for the winter holiday.”

“Why?” Neville asked. “I mean I’m enjoying talking to you a lot more than I thought I would, and I want to thank you for helping me out in class, but I’d like to know why. No offense, but unsolicited help from someone I don’t really know makes me nervous. Especially a pretty Slytherin girl.”

She smiled, “I can understand and appreciate that.” She considered briefly, “I think this could be a win-win situation for us. It will benefit me if I can show him that I don’t need to personally be able to grow everything we sell to do right by the family business and maybe if you show your grandmother you have high level business contacts and an independent income from your greenhouse she will appreciate you for you.” She shrugged, “Or, worst case scenario you’ll be making your own money and not have to depend on her goodwill for important things like wands.”

He grinned and impulsively hugged her, “Thanks! That would be great!”

She smiled, “It feels really weird to be hugged by someone who looks just like me but thanks.”

“Do you think we’ll be stuck like this long?” Neville asked, looking down at his expanded chest.

“I don’t think so,” She replied. “As Daphne sort of said I’ve been doing an elective course with Madame Pomfrey since Third Year so I can make an educated guess. I think it will last as long as the flu then disappear. “She smiled, “You’ll be back to your studly male body in a few more days.”

“I don’t think it’s very studly,” he replied.

“You haven’t been looking in the mirror much then,” she said. “Last year you lost the last of the baby fat and put on some muscle. This year you were looking tanned as well as toned and I bet you would have had a girlfriend by the first Hogsmeade weekend if not sooner.”

“Really?” he said smiling. “Thank you.”

Harry and Daphne came back into the room then and Madame Pomfrey announced dinner. She said it was brought by the elves and for them to come into her quarters to eat it. “You aren’t bedridden so no need to eat in bed and I’d enjoy the company.”

The nurse and her patients ate at a small round table in the quarters attached to her office. Dobby insisted on serving “the great Harry Potter” and agreed to serve the others too when Harry asked.

“Didn’t that elf used to work for the Malfoys?” Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, “Long story, but he’s been mine since the end of second year. He is part of the reason Hermione agreed to end SPEW and decide rather to try and reform the laws governing them to prevent mistreatment. Dobby’s enthusiasm has come in very handy over the years and he also tests the food he serves for potions and etc.” He looked over at the nurse, “No offense meant Madame Pomfrey. I’m not expecting trouble here.”

She nodded, “None taken Mr. Potter. I’ve seen the sorts of pranks students pull with food and anything that makes you less likely to visit here is fine by me.” She looks at the two students each struggling to eat with one hand, “Do you need any help?”

Harry flushed in embarrassment, “I can feed myself.”

Tracy chuckled, “And here we’ve been told that you needed everything spoonfed to you because you too were much of an arrogant brat to do anything for yourself.”

Harry chuckled, “I can guess who said that.” He turned to Daphne, “I, at least, have my right hand free. Do you need any help?”

Daphne replied, “I could use help cutting this meat but I think I need help from someone with two hands for that.”

Harry just smiled, “My turn to be impressive then.” He passed his wand over her plate while whispering in Latin and all the food on her plate was cut neatly into bite sized pieces.

The nurse smiled, “I taught him that third year. He was regrowing the bones in his arm again and really wanted to be able to eat his steak without help.”

“It wasn’t very silent but if you learned that in third year then I am impressed, ”Daphne said.

Neville smirked, “That wasn’t the most impressive thing he learned in third year though.”

“You mean the rumors about him casting a Patronus are true?” both girls asked.

“Yep!” Neville replied. “Maybe if you ask nicely he’ll show you.”

Daphne smirked, “Show me or I’ll sell the fangirls my memories of you in the shower along with the information that you don’t ward your room.”

Harry looked shocked but Tracy started laughing, “For her, that is asking nicely.”

Harry put down his fork, drew his wand again, and cast, “Expecto Patronum!” Then calmly continued to eat his dinner while everyone was watching the silvery stag bounding around the room.

“Goddess, but you’re powerful, Potter,” Daphne said. “Why haven’t you splattered Draco across a wall yet? I doubt I’d be able to resist if I were you.”

“Well I’d end up in Azkaban for one and while I did learn how Sirius Black escaped, I can’t do the same,” Harry said. He smirked at her expression, “Can I eat in peace now? I’m a growing boy and I need my protein.”

“You’re just making me more curious about you, Potter,” Daphne said. “You’re a captive audience now and I have ways of making you talk.”

Harry started laughing just as Ron and Hermione entered. "Hey, where are you guys?"

"We'll be out in a minute, Hermione. We're still eating," Harry would have left his plate to go say hello but as he started to stand Daphne pulled down on their shared hand so he sat back and finished his dinner rather than just watch her eat.

"We don't want to interrupt you," Hermione called out. "We'll just leave your trunk at the foot of your bed and your assignments on top, OK?"

They also heard Ron grumble, "What do you mean we?" Then there was a thump followed by, "Bloody thing's almost as heavy as yours." Followed by another thump then a door closing.

Daphne snickered but before she said anything Neville spoke up, "That was nice of our friends to do that wasn't it, Harry? I hope the ladies have someone they can count on as much."

Daphne sighed, "Point taken Longbottom. The only other student I could be sure to do that for me is here at the table with us."

"You could call him Neville, you know," Harry said.

"I could," Daphne replied. "But then I wouldn't be deserving of that title you Gryffindors gave me, Ice Queen."

"I've never called you that," Harry said. "And in that vein, I thank you for not wearing the ‘Potter stinks’ badge."

She nodded, "You're welcome, Potter. Mostly though it was because the taunt was so juvenile. It sounded like something an eight year old would say or possibly an even younger child."

Harry smiled, "True, but thanks anyway. If you'd like I can ask Dobby to get your trunks and stuff?"

Tracy looks surprised, "Your elf can get into our rooms?"

"Well yeah," Harry replied, confused.

Neville said, "Harry, she's worried about what else he could do. I know you wouldn't do anything wrong but they don't really know you at all."

At first Harry was still confused then the light dawned and he realized what Neville meant, "Oh, don't worry, I have found a way to sneak a personal elf passed your wards or anything. He's technically a Hogwarts elf so he has access but also restrictions on what he can do."

Daphne shakes her head, "That makes it worse not better, Potter. If that's true then instead of being able to sneak a personal elf into our dorm you are able to convince a castle elf to be more loyal to you than his master."

"Or it means that the headmaster, who all castle elves owe loyalty to, has given at least one of them permission to act like your personal elf but retain all their usual access to things where students aren't allowed," Tracy added. "I'm not sure which would be more worrying."

"Hey! I freed Dobby from Malfoy at the end of second year," Harry said. "If I was going to use him for bad things wouldn't I have done it already?"

"How do we know you haven't?" Daphne asked.

"You're both worse than Moody," Harry said. "And I mean the real Moody not the fake."

Neville snickered as the two girls stared at him, "You mean you were the one who rescued Moody?" Daphne asked. "I thought that just attributed to you because you're, well, you."

Neville laughed at that but Harry scowled, "I'm not telling that story. Hopefully we'll be going our separate ways tomorrow and I'd rather you didn't have any more information to sell."

"Fine," Daphne said. "I'm done eating. Let's get back to our specially enlarged, two person, hospital bed so you can tell me you don't trust me while you send your elf to collect my unmentionables from my bedroom before we sleep together."

Harry nodded, feeling he had lost the argument but unsure how.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Sort of Bond

WARNINGS: Nudity, bad language, innuendo, A.U.  
SPOILERS: This is a Sixth Year story so spoilers for the previous five years may be contained herein.  
Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta readers Oxnate and Buggycas. 

 

Chapter Four  
The next morning started for Harry with an embarrassing trip to the bathroom with Daphne for the usual morning ablutions. It only got worse to his mind after the shower. He was surprised and embarrassed that Daphne went about her usual routine without a hint of modesty or embarrassment. Especially at the end when she said, "Stop gaping like a fish Potter and pass the toilet paper. I can’t reach it with my left hand. What? You didn't know that girls poop too?"

His embarrassment disappeared however when they exited, and he saw a man in a hooded robe seeming to loom over Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse. Before anyone else could react, his wand was in his hand, and he said, "Back away from her or be dropped where you stand." 

The man, who wore a long, white, hooded robe and said, "Your pardon Mr. Potter, I imagine that looked rather sinister to you. I was merely conversing with my colleague though. No harm meant or done."

"Harry! This man is an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries," Madame Pomfrey said. "He was called in by the Medical researchers of St. Mungo's after they were stumped as well. He's here to explain his findings and answer questions." 

The man handed Harry and Daphne both a small vial of clear liquid, "Drink this now. I'll go talk to the other two first because their case is easier, but you shouldn't wait, just in case." 

Harry and Daphne both looked at their vials dubiously. Harry said, "I'll go first."

"Bugger that Potter," she said. "On three, one, two, three," on three she drank and Harry drank with her.

"Phoenix tears?" Harry guessed. He'd never actually tasted them, but the feeling of well-being they created was pretty unforgettable. 

The Unspeakable, who had started away, turned back and said, "That's right. Hmm, perhaps after I answer your questions you'd be willing to answer some of mine?"

Harry smiled, "It's very likely that we can work something out."

The man nodded and walked over to Tracy and Neville. Daphne sighed, "More adventures you'd rather not talk about?"

"Mostly the same ones really," Harry said. “But it sounds like you’ll be hearing about some now anyway.” Then he noticed they couldn’t hear anything from the others even though they were only a few feet away. “He must have put up a privacy spell. “

“Well, he is an Unspeakable,” Daphne said. “He probably knows a lot more than just medicine.”

“I guess that’s a good thing for us,” Harry said. “Want to go sit and read our Transfiguration textbook until he’s finished?”

“Sure,” Daphne replied. “Let’s go.”

They held up the book with their free hand on either end and managed eventually to turn the pages with their joined hand. Soon the Unspeakable came by, and they put the book down. 

The man makes an intricate pass with his wand while turning in a slow circle, "We're private now, and I will not speak of anything related to your case or any questions you answer while inside this privacy bubble. This case was made both harder and more interesting because of the unusual state of Mr. Potter's blood. Simply put Mr. Potter you should be dead several times over." He pulled from his cloak a spiral bound notebook. This he set floating in the air along with a fountain pen which started to make notes as he did diagnostic spells. Harry recognized the first few from his many times in the infirmary, but the rest were new. 

"What manner of parchment is that?" Daphne asked. "I've seen Granger use a similar one, but she just rolls her eyes when I ask her." 

Harry chuckled, "It's a notebook. Muggles use them to write in, and the funny looking quill is a fountain pen in case that was your next question. Hermione probably feels you should have known what they are already." 

The man smiled, "They are very useful for taking large amounts of notes and surprisingly easy to enchant. They are also much cheaper than parchment or quills." When it's finished writing the pen capped itself, and both the pen and the notebook returned to his pocket. The man straightened up and faced them squarely, "I have good news, bad news, and weird news. Which do you want first?" 

Daphne said, “Bad news.” at the same time Harry said, “Weird news.” They looked at each other and Harry tried to shrug, “The weird news is usually the most urgent with me but ladies first.”

The man chuckled, "Oh I wish I had a pensieve with me to capture first-hand memories from you! In any case, I think I will start with the good news. The good news is this won't kill you. The better news is that I've gotten all the funding I asked for to figure this out. The preliminary findings show that the combination of the unknown potion, the draught of courage, and the ingredient you were handing her is what merged your flesh. The luck potion kept you from dying before I got here by making sure that instead of bleeding internally your blood vessels matched up and connected. Now this kept you alive, but the fact that it somehow enabled all those torn vessels to connect to each other has also complicated the reversal. I suppose a stronger batch might have made sure all your vessels stayed separate as well as whole, but maybe that's a bit too much to ask from a potion." 

“Oh,” Harry said. “So if you wanted to separate us you’d need to take all those blood vessels apart and then put them back together along with all the bones and muscles?”

“Exactly,” he said. “And that’s only the first level of complexity.”

“What are the others?" Daphne asked.

He removed the notebook again and flipped through it, "Well Mr. Potter has the residue of several epic adventures still with him. Each by itself would complicate treatment, but together they create a formidable puzzle." Finding his place, he said, "I'm not sure if you were aware of all of these, Mr. Potter, and Miss Greengrass has the need to know whilst she shares your blood and flesh so I'll go through these in order. First, we have found the blood runes your mother drew on you in her blood that along with her sacrifice enabled you to survive the killing curse. This was activated again in your first year here though Mr. Riddle found a way around it in your fourth year. That ritual muddied the waters further, of course, but it may interest you to know that as your blood and his are again different that he is no longer immune to your touch and this will be passed on to Ms. Greengrass if she spends enough time connected to you in this fashion." 

Daphne gasped and Harry grinned at the idea of surprising Tom Riddle with that knowledge.

The Unspeakable continued, "Second is, of course, the curse itself. As you are the first we know of to survive it, we have no data on what effects it should have had on you. I will just have to be extra careful in my solution to be certain that no puzzle pieces get in the way. Moving on to the third..." 

"The third?" Harry asked wondering if the man meant the basilisk venom or was talking about his scar.

"The third being that scar and the dark magic that the school nurse detected but was unable to classify. We believe we have classified it properly and regardless of what we do about your mishap, we would like your permission to remove it for study? I believe doing so would not interfere with, and may even help with your cure," the tall man said. 

"I've never wanted the bloody thing, so you're welcome to it!" Harry said. "I do want to know what you find out about it, if possible."

The man nodded, "If it is what I think it is then I will tell you. Otherwise, it will depend on what is found out." He turned a page in his notebook, "The fourth thing which complicates matters is the death of the possessed Mr. Quirell." 

"Not the philosopher's stone?" Harry asked and Daphne snorted in disbelief only to gape at the researcher's next words.

"No, we detected that you'd handled one briefly but it has had no real effect on you. I mean the activation of your mother's blood protections and the manner of his death. Are you aware that you breathed in some of that ash? There still traces in your lungs and anything in your lungs might enter your bloodstream even if in only truly minute amounts. The activation of the wards was the main factor but we did have to be sure it wasn't affecting Daphne in any way and part of any even near ideal solution would also remove that lingering trace from your lungs." 

Daphne gags and looks horrified, "You turned him to ash? That sounds like one story I do not want to hear. Is that the reason for the phoenix tears? Seems like an expensive precaution all things considered."

"Oh no," the man said. "It was because of the basilisk venom. Which is number five so I'll briefly explain that after we awaken Miss Greengrass. It seems she has fainted." With a brief wave of his wand, he woke her up. 

"Slytherin's flaming penis Potter!" Daphne shouted. "You have basilisk venom in your blood?"

Harry said, "I still have the scar from where it bit me but I'd thought the actual venom long gone."

"You may have believed, and the nurse as well, that it was purged from your system by the phoenix tears that closed the wound. However a piece of the fang is still lodged deep in your ulna, that is to say in one of the bones of your forearm, and although it has been grown over, it still is potent enough that the phoenix tears previously in your system were just enough to deal with it and hence did not heal any of your other injuries, or other conditions such as your bad eyesight. Since the remaining influence of the original dose of phoenix tears would have spread across both of your bodies, we also worried about whether the venom would become newly potent. There was a small but real possibility that without the extra tears either or both of you might have died." 

"I'm sorry Daphne," Harry said. "If I'd known it was still in me I would have told you."

She sighed, "I'm sure you would have Potter. Does he have any other poisons in his blood?"

The man nodded, "I found residue of seventeen others including three Muggle drugs in high enough concentrations to kill a normal boy." He shrugged, "The Phoenix tears already in your system likely protected you from death. The tears you just drank should be enough to protect you from any poison in the future. A side effect you may or may not appreciate is that you can no longer become drunk." 

Harry blinked, "Drugs? I don't take any...Dudley. It must have been my cousin, Dudley." He sighed, "I'll have to make sure I show him my appreciation."

The man chuckled nastily, "Ah, family. Mine tried to kill me too." He continued after a moment, "The next event that complicates things is Dementors. You were apparently attacked by around a hundred or so and forced to drive them off. Furthermore, you did so while time traveling. You saved yourself from being kissed, but that event left its mark upon you." He paused and looked at Daphne, "No reaction this time?" 

"No," Daphne replied. "I already knew about the Dementors although not that they leave a permanent mark. It makes assigning them to a school an even better decision. What a lovely government we have." She frowned, "I'd ask about the time travel, but I doubt Harry would want to tell me, so I'll save it up with all my other questions. Please continue. I'm sure there are more as we are only up to the end of his third year." 

The man nodded, "Next we were surprised to find no trace of the goblet's magics upon you, but then we discovered that you had always maintained that you hadn't entered yourself."

"So the only reason I had to compete was that the government officials thought I did?" Harry asked.

The man nodded, and Harry groaned, "Well old Barty Crouch is dead, and I need the Chief Warlock at least until Moldyshorts is dead so I guess I'll let it go. For now at least, but later I may just go kick me some ancient arse." 

The unspeakable laughed, and Daphne looked scandalized, "Does, does HE know what you call him, Potter?" She was looking around like she expected death eaters to pop up any second. 

"He does," Harry said, grinning. "I said it to his face during the duel we had in fourth year."

She shuddered, "You've got great big brass ones, Potter." 

The unspeakable chuckled, "Well I'd imagine you'd know whether he does or not. The main residue from your fourth year is from the ritual to resurrect Tom Riddle, and from some of the curses he used on you during your duel. I guess it's unnecessary to tell you most people who have dueled him one on one are dead? In fact the people still alive and whole who have walked away from such are limited to you and Albus Dumbledore." 

"Whose arse you want to kick," Daphne added.

The Unspeakable smiled, "That brings us to last year and your break-in to our department. A blood quill is a horrible way to start a year but arguably being possessed is worse. Maybe one day you'll tell me how you kicked him out of your mind? Regular Occlumency would not have worked." 

Harry smirked, "I used my fantasies of Daphne."

Daphne snorted, "While I'm sure you have them, Potter, I doubt that would work." 

"Well it might," the medical research Unspeakable said. "It would depend on how much he enjoyed them. Emotions have power, and he could have used that to rid himself of the invading entity, but I believe he was just teasing you." 

She snorted again, "I don't need to be an Unspeakable to figure that out. So was that it or did he wrestle a nundu over the summer?"

The man smiled, "No that was it. So you can see how all this plus the potions make this a very complex problem. It will likely take me until December to come up with a solution I feel confident enough in to try. In the meantime, I'll leave you with a communication crystal. If you feel any odd effects or strange pains, contact me immediately. Also if you wish to give me more data to assuage my curiosity, call me anytime. When I have a fix I want to try, I'll contact you." He tossed a crystal on the bed and canceled the privacy field.

He said to all four of them, "You may all talk to each other or anyone else about your diagnosis if you wish, but it’s entirely up to you who you tell." Then he spoke briefly to the nurse and left.


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Sort of Bond

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!  
WARNINGS: Nudity, bad language, innuendo, A. U.  
SPOILERS: This is a Sixth Year story so spoilers for the previous five years may be contained herein.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many Thanks to Oxnate my Beta reader and Buggycas the SuperBeta. Also as previously noted, in this AU Harry is not taking Defense with Snape he is (or had been) doing self-study. 

Chapter 5  
After the Unspeakable left, Daphne turned to ask Tracy what her diagnosis had been but stopped when the Deputy Headmistress walked in. She went over to the nurse's office with no more than a nod to the students. So once the door was closed, Daphne asked, "What did he tell you two?" 

Tracy was about to answer when the door banged open and Severus Snape strode in with his cloak billowing behind him and a sneer on his face. He marched directly to the Nurse's office without a glance at anyone. 

Daphne decided to wait until everyone left to ask her questions. After about 16 minutes they all came back out of the office. "Are you sure the Unspeakable said to refer all questions to him, Poppy?" Severus asked. 

She nodded, "He did, and as he is in charge of this case I will be following his instructions." 

Minerva nodded, "I'll go inform the headmaster." She looked over at the students, "I shall return later to discuss with you ways in which you may keep up with your work for the duration of your stay as it seems this may be a lengthy problem."

Severus looked at Harry sitting happily in bed studying with one of his favorite students and started to glare. It only intensified when Harry ignored it entirely. After a few minutes, he turned and left abruptly in a swirl of black robes. 

Tracy shivered, "I don't know how you could ignore a stare like that Harry. It wasn't even directed at me, and it made me shiver." 

Harry shrugged, "I'm not taking any classes with him, and after facing Voldemort again and winning again I've found Snape's not all that scary. Sure he's a death eater, but I've beaten them too. And I'm not the only one. Neville took down the infamous Antonin Dolohov with no wand and a broken nose, so they are far from unbeatable. They only got as far as they did in the first war because of two things." 

Daphne raised a golden eyebrow, "And what are those two things, Potter? You seem to be in a lecturing mood, so I'll play along and ask the questions. I can hear Tracey's diagnosis later." 

"The first was fear," Harry stated. "Tracey illustrated how most witches and wizards reacted and still react when the DEs show up. If people are too scared to fight you, then it isn't hard to win. This gets reinforced when only one person stands up to them, and the others see him or her go down under the weight of numbers, but if every British magical capable of firing a spell fought them, they would never have been a threat." 

Neville hugged Tracey, "It's okay Tracey. I reacted the same way at first but Harry taught me to defend myself, and I'd be happy to defend you as well." He sighed, "I just wish you didn't have to live under that bastard's thumb." 

"You may get that wish Mr. Longbottom," Madame Pomfrey said. "You'll see how later. I want to hear the rest of what Mr. Potter was saying. He is right about the first part. Back in the first war most people just tried to keep their heads down and did nothing, like ostriches with our heads in the sand we were. It's why I agreed to come work here rather than continue at St. Mungo's, I figured it was safer here. I'm older now and hopefully wiser, and I will do my part if there is another war and I will fight to protect anyone under my care. No matter who is threatening them." 

Harry smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." Then he scowled, "The second thing was prejudice. If there was no prejudice against others for having non-magical ancestors, Tom Riddle could never have been more than an individual threat. He's powerful sure and ruthless, but without all this nonsense about blood purity he never would have duped people into following him." 

“Who's Tom Riddle Potter?” Daphne asked. “The Unspeakable also used that name come to think of it.”

Harry lifted his wand and wrote out ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle' in glowing letters then rearranged them into ‘I am Lord Voldemort.' "He really was the heir of Slytherin through Merope Gaunt, but he bears the name of his Muggle father, and he hated that hence the new name. So most people believe him to be some sort of pureblood champion when he's got less magical blood in him than any of the four of us and as far as I know, he couldn't care less about blood purity. He's just after power and made up a creed that appealed to a certain group with both money and influence. His inner circle must know this. I am guessing here, but it certainly seems like they figured it was a good scam and they wanted in on the ground floor. I did some research over the summer in the Black family library. The inner circle had several younger sons who inherited suddenly through "accidents" and Nott's father was nominated to the Wizengamot by Malfoy and seconded by Carrow. They keep quiet so that the majority who believe it will support him, and by extension them, in secret. Auror Tonks has said that more than once evidence against a follower of his has gone missing from inside the ministry. Sometimes even from the Auror offices! That helps spread the fear too. Not knowing who can be trusted and who cannot. Worrying about who's watching you and to whom they might report." 

Harry gave Daphne a rather wry grin, “Actually it sounds sort of like how you’ve been describing Slytherin House under Snape. Big surprise huh?”

“You’ve given us a lot to think on Potter,” Daphne replied. “Now how about some peace and quiet with no tense situations or revelations until the Deputy comes back at least so I can think?”

Harry smiled, “I’ll do my best.”

Daphne sat and thought and had a long conversation with Tracey under a privacy spell. Neville and Harry played cards. Harry had taught him a few non-magical games over the years. It was a little hard to play with one hand, but Harry managed. 

"So what did the healer say, Nev?" Harry asked as he considered his cards. 

Neville shrugged, "Mostly what you already know. He gave us a calling crystal and said that if the polyjuice didn't wear off in a week to call him." Neville hesitated briefly, "He said one other thing, but I should wait and ask Tracey before I mention it. Okay?" 

Harry nodded, "Sure." He smiled, "She seems like a nice girl. Do you like her?"

"She's right there you know," Neville said with a faint blush. "And just because we can't hear them doesn't mean they can't hear us."

"Good point," Harry said. "Let's just play cards." 

Three hours later the girls were still talking, and Harry was showing Neville some new spells he'd found in the Black library at Grimmauld Place when Minerva McGonagall came back in and asked for their attention. Madame Pomfrey stood next to her but stayed silent. 

She cleared her throat, and once she was sure all four were listening, she said, "After talking with the School Nurse, the Unspeakable in charge of both your cases and the Headmaster I've come to offer you two choices. If you were any younger, I wouldn't be offering any of these to you. It would be up to either your parents or your head of house. However, as you are all at least sixteen, you are of age for several things in the wizarding world, even though you are not considered a full adult until your next birthday. I hope you will use this new status responsibly." She paused to stare each of them in the eyes then nodded once. 

She continued, "Among other things, you are allowed to decide who can know your personal medical history. Well, within reason that is. So we could not contact your parents or guardians about this without your permission." She took a deep breath, "It also means you are of an age where you do not require chaperonage. Legally at least, you are all over the age of consent. It is why Poppy has caught no flak for putting Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass in one bed regardless of circumstance." 

She gave Daphne a slight but genuine smile, "Unless you request otherwise, that bit of information will not be shared with your parents." 

"I find that a reasonable and even admirable decision Deputy Headmistress," Daphne said. "In fact, as far as possible I'd rather my parents receive no information at all on my medical condition this year." 

McGonagall nodded, "I shall send none, and I'm sure Poppy will add also honor your request. You may wish to contact Mr. Bode to let him know once we are done here." 

"Mr. Bode?" Harry asked. "Was he the Unspeakable?"

Minerva nodded, "Indeed. I recognized him from when he was a student of mine. Hermione occasionally reminds me of him." She rubbed her hands briskly together, "However that is neither here nor there. So on to your choices. First, you can stay here in the infirmary. We normally never fill all the beds during a school year so having up to three beds occupied until Winter Break will not be a hardship on us. I know he expects Mr. Longbottom to be back to himself inside of a week but that is merely an educated guess at this point." 

Madame Pomfrey spoke up, "I imagine you'd get quite bored even with friends bringing you your assignments. Tracey could help me, but the rest of you would just be watching for the most part." 

Professor McGonagall nodded, "And it would be nice to have the beds free, just in case. So we have another option for you. Since Mr. Bode wants Mr. Longbottom and Miss Davis to stay near each other for the time being and of course Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass must be co-located as well this would preclude you going back to your dorm rooms. Ergo, we shall open up one of the suites available for visiting VIPs. Such as were offered during the Triwizard tournament. Parents and other relatives use them on occasion as well. The suite I'm thinking of would hold all four of you comfortably. Mr. Bode could see you without interfering with the normal business of the infirmary and not being confined to your room you would not be bored. You'd also have access to the library to help you finish your assignments. I would be willing to come by after classes and assist you if you have trouble with your Transfiguration assignments and Filius has agreed to the same for Charms." 

She continued, "Miss Greengrass as you are the only one of the four taking NEWT level Ancient Runes or Arithmancy I was unable to secure you that promise from Professors Babbling or Vector but the headmaster has agreed to help you with both as his schedule permits. Since he has masteries in both subjects as well as Transfiguration and Charms, I daresay he'd be an excellent tutor." She looked at her watch, "I'll let you discuss these options for ten minutes then I'm afraid I must have your response." 

With that, the two older women walked off into the nurse's office and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A Different Sort of Bond 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Betas Oxnate and Buggycas.

Chapter 6  
After the professor and the nurse leave the students discuss the choices. Daphne frowns "I don't see it as much of a choice. If I'm stuck to you until December I'd rather it be in a VIP room than the hospital wing. With your luck we'd probably get quarantined."

Tracey said, "I already intern here so I wouldn't be as bored but I'd love to have a private bedroom and I bet the VIP suites are really nice."

"I agree with Tracey," Neville said, "Privacy would be nice, and I'll go spare if I can't get to the greenhouses."

Harry nodded, "I guess we're all going to the VIP rooms." he said.

McGonagall called for Dobby and Winky and told them to bring the students things to their new room. "It's a three bedroom suite. This way Mr. Bode has an easier time when he comes to make his checkups. I trust you will act like responsible young men and women?"

Daphne nods, "Of course!"

"I will," Harry said.

Neville and Tracey just nod.

The Deputy Head opens the door, "Then follow me." She starts heading for the VIP suites on the third floor.

Neville stood first, offering his hand to help Tracey up.

Harry stood second, and automatically moved to offer Daphne help up, but embarrassingly, he did it with their connected hand, which made him blush.

"You've already loaned me a hand Potter," Daphne said. "Let's just follow the Deputy."

Harry chuckled nervously, "Of course." he said, He was still getting used to being attached.

As soon as they reach the third floor, a Slytherin first year runs up and breathlessly informs McGonagall that there is a fight down on the ground floor in an empty classroom. "Well, I must go check this out so I'll just give you directions to your room. It's straight down that corridor to the first intersection then left all the way to the end. It has a normal door not a painting so you won't need a password." She hurries off behind the firstie.

Harry was curious about the random first year, but ignored him as they went to find their door, "So... I think Daphne and I should get the biggest bed." Harry said

Neville nodded, "That makes sense." he agreed

Daphne said, "Am I the only one who thinks that was suspicious?"

Tracy shook her head, red curls bouncing, "No, I think that was a diversion to get the teacher away. The older kids love to use firsties for that."

"Do you think someone would try something?" Neville asked, a bit worried.

"Somehow, that's not something I'd put past Draco." Harry agreed.

Daphne drew her wand, "Let's go see. If we know about the trap ahead of time maybe we can ambush the ambushers."

Harry nodded, and drew his own wand. Neville as well, standing clearly next to Harry, For all his nerves, he was a brave boy.

Tracy stayed behind them. Her wand was out but she knew she was no front line fighter. She'd try to heal anyone injured but otherwise was content to be protected.

As they neared the intersecting corridor three people appeared. Surprisingly though it wasn't Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Instead there were three fourth years. In the lead and apparently in charge was a short girl in green and silver, Daphne's little sister Astoria. Astoria was about as different from Daphne as she could be and retain any family resemblance. She was 5’ 3” with brown hair in an elaborate coiffure that looked a trifle silly on a fourteen year old girl. She also had on more makeup than Daphne ever used and quite a bit of jewelry. She had a big crush on Draco and furthermore believed the blood purist propaganda. 

Harry frowned, holding his wand ready, but not moving to use it yet, "Could we get past please?" he asked, politely.

Daphne pointed hers at her sister, "What are doing Tori? I know you want to get your hot little hands on Malfoy but really this is not the way."

Astoria looks indignant, "I've told Father that you have been cozying up to the boy who lived. He won't believe you now if you say you aren't." She folded her arms, "As for Malfoy, Parkinslut doesn't deserve him. Once he sees that I'm willing to chastise you for clinging to his enemy he'll see I'm better for him!"

The two behind her shift uneasily, "Uh, Tori?" The girl says, "You didn't say Potter would be here. Are you sure we can take him? There's another Gryff here too."

"As you can likely see Astoria." Harry said, lifting their joined hands, "Daphne didn't have much choice in the matter. “We were stuck together by the accident."

Neville nodded, "And this is unlikely to end up well for any of you."

Daphne snorts, "That's an understatement. Tori, even if you managed to pry Parkinslut's thighs from around Malfoy's head long enough to ask his permission for this little fiasco that doesn't mean he sees you as anything other than expendable. And as for Father, he's so neutral he might as well be Swiss. If he believed you he'd be happy for me. He's certainly not going to complain even if I did take a run at the golden boy of Gryffindor. Harry's rich and his family name is old. Plus the way his life is going he'll either be dead or Chief Warlock by the time he's twenty." She pointed her wand directly at her sister, "Leave now sis and I am sure we can forget about this. Attack and well what do you three fourth years have that makes you think you can take me much less Harry Freaking Potter?'

"Hey, I'm no pushover either." Neville added.

"You should just go back to your dorms before anyone gets hurt," Tracey said.

"I really don't want to hurt anyone." Harry added

"Hah!" Astoria says. "You hear that? Draco was right! Potter doesn't have the stones to hex us and Davis is a coward! You take the remaining Gryffindor and I'll deal with sister dear."

"Your sister's insane isn't she?" Harry asked

"Basically," Daphne agreed. "She believes every word from Draco's mouth and plans on marrying him someday. Delusions that deep mean she's probably beyond help."

The boy pouted, "You said if I helped you jump your sister and Tracey you'd date me. You never said anything about three against four or fighting the freaking Chosen One!"

"Boy's got a good point." Harry agreed, "After fighting Death eaters, Fourth years aren't that much of a challenge."

"I've fought Death eaters too," Neville added

Astoria stomped her foot, "Who are you more afraid of, Potter or telling Malfoy you ran with casting a spell or getting a scratch?" She turned to look them both in the eye, "Potter and Longbottom are too goody goody to do more than stun you." She would have continue but Daphne's stunner hit her.

"Alright you lot!" Daphne shouted as her sister fell. "I want a moment alone with my dear sister. If you leave now you can say you tried but we were too strong for you and you barely escaped. He'll believe that." She held up her wand glared, "Remember that however nice the boys may be I'm not just going to stun you if you attack me so think carefully and just go home."

"Actually, I'm pretty fond of the Petrificus Totalus." Harry said, "And honestly, anyone messing with me knows who my almost brother's older brothers are."

"You're talking about Fred and George aren’t you?" Neville snickered.

The boy's nerve broke and he ran. The girl left a second later.

Tracey smiled, "I'm glad no one got hurt."

"You were always soft Trace," Daphne said.

"I'm rather glad no one got hurt myself." Harry agreed, "What are we going to do with your sister?"

Daphne frowned, "Well I want to discourage this sort of nonsense but I'd rather not injure a relative without a compelling reason. So I think I'll do what the twins did to Pucey last year."

"Twins pulled so many pranks last year I can't remember what that was." he admitted.

"Well they silenced him, vanished all his clothes, then hit him with Petrificus, and stuck him to the ceiling under a variant of notice me not that seemed to only work on teachers." She smirked, "I don't know that variant but I do know one that works only on males. I'll use before I vanish her clothes. No reason to give you a free show or Longbottom either. And do you know what the best thing is?"

"What's that?" he asked,

"We'll get away with it free and clear. Whatever alibi she cooked up will prevent any teacher from connecting it to us. She's somewhere else at the moment and none of us have any reason to do anything to her." Daphne smirked, "If asked I'll say I think it was Pansy's doing out of jealousy for the way Tori is stalking Draco."

Tracey giggled, "That'll be an easy one to believe. I'm surprised she hasn't done anything about her yet. She must be worried about you Daph."

"You're more powerful than you seem in class." Harry said.

Daphne nodded, "I always hold back a little in class. Confusion to my enemies and all that. Pansy knows better though. She found out the hard way once."

Tracey smiled, "Thanks for saving me that day and protecting me in general. You're a great friend.”

Daphne cast several spells and made sure the first is the one that will hide Astoria from the sight of males. Once Astoria is stuck silent and spread eagled on the ceiling she nods, "Okay, lets get to our room before McGonagall finds us."

Harry had looked away anyway, "I'm not sure if naked is the best choice." he said, but started to the room.

"It'll actually bother her more than being knocked out or stuck to the ceiling," Daphne explained. "Among all the other BS she believes is all that junk the purebloods like the Malfoys believe on how proper ladies should behave. She will be furious but if I tell her she was only visible to girls this time but not if she attacks me again it should keep her off my back."

Without any further problems they reached their room and went inside. Inside the door was a large room with four doors leading away. They saw two couches with a coffee table between them, two armchairs, and three desks with wooden chairs.

Daphne smirked at how one desk was double sized and had two chairs instead of one. "Well I guess we know which desk is ours Harry." Looking at him she wondered if he felt alright. He was yawning and it was barely afternoon. Although that might be lack of lunch. He was a growing teenage boy after all.

Dobby and Winky popped inside and bowed, "We woulds be happy to help you ma'ams and sirs in any way."

Winky adds, "The headmaster, he states we are to be assigned here to be helping youse."

Dobby is nodding his heads up and down frantically, "Yes! I gets to assist the Great Harry Potter Sir! I has already set up your things in the master bedroom Great Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"Winky has added Miss Greengrass' things there too," Winky said. "I put Miss Davis' things in the room to your right and Mr. Longbottom's things in the room to your left. Did I do right sirs and Ma'ams?"

Neville smiled, "You did just fine Winky. You are a great elf!"

She smiled, "Thank you sir. We'll be going now until you calls us." She grabbed hold of the still maniacally grinning Dobby and they both disappeared with a pop.

"Well let's go check the bedrooms and see where everything is," Harry said.

"Let's lock the door first," Daphne said.

"Oh, I did already," Harry said. "While the elves were talking."

Daphne smiled, "There's hope for you yet."

"I can't believe I'm so tired," Harry said yawning.

"Well Mr. Bode said that the precautionary dose of Phoenix tears we drank might end up correcting some old problems," Daphne said. "You, well I guess we, should sit. You probably just need food. If you start feeling really weird or a lot pain tell me and I'll call him on the crystal."

"Precautionary dose of Phoenix tears?" Tracey asked shocked.

Sitting on one couch Daphne gestured to the other, "I think its time to trade diagnoses but lets order lunch first." She called out, "Winky!" When Winky appeared she ordered lunch for four and asked for an iced bucket of butterbeers to go along with it. "It's not just you who is hungry Potter and since I ordered you can start telling them our diagnosis. I'll correct you if I feel you need it."


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7  
Harry sighed, but spoke, "Well... I suppose we should start with what's wrong with me specifically." Harry said, "First year I somehow turned a possessed Quirinus Quirrell into ash, and breathed some in, That's affecting me in some small way. Second year I fought a Basilisk and a piece of it's fang got embedded in my arm, Fawkes cried into the wound and saved me. Third year I was attacked by hundreds of Dementors, that had an effect on me as well, Fourth year there were blood rituals performed on me, that's what brought Voldemort back. And of course there's the remains of the spell my mother cast to save me from the killing curse and the dark magic tied up in my scar."

"Damn Harry!" Tracy said. "You should be dead."

"Well anyway," Daphne said. "All of that is why they had us drink Phoenix tears. And he did warn us it might affect us."

"He said that the Felix Felicis potion is likely what prevented us from dying when this happened, as it perfectly aligned our veins." he said.

"What did he say to you two?"

"They don't know why I'm not changing back." Neville said, "They figure I just need to wait a few weeks."

"Well at least the room is nice," Daphne said. "Although I'm a little worried about my reception back in dungeons."

"I'll add something Bode said that I asked Neville not to mention until I did," Tracey said. "We both breathed in a bit of that amortentia. Not enough to have full effect but enough to make us ... well feel extra snuggly toward each other. And since it was inhaled not drunk he doesn't believe an antidote could be found."

"I don't mind." Neville blushed a little, "I like Tracey, and not just because of the potions."

"Well you do make a nice couple," Daphne said. "But you make sure you take care of her and treat her right or I'll go all viking berserker on you. Clear?"

"Crystal." Neville nodded, "I plan on it."

She nods, "Good. I may have my hands full with Potter here so I'm glad you'll be watching her back."

The house elves clear off the remains of the lunch and Winky brings another bucket of butterbeers.

Harry looked at her, "What do you mean hands full with me?" he asked her. His tone was half surprised, half teasing.

Daphne snorted and rolled her eyes, "I mean we'll be stuck like this for months! Long after Trace returns to her dorm. I won't see her any more than you see Granger." She was wondering if he'd see through that but figured he was too dense about women.

"I see Hermione every day." he said.

Daphne said, "Yes, but if she gets harassed in the corridors Ron will protect her. Right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well I want Tracey to have someone like that to protect her and watch her back. A Slytherin would be best but I'll take what I can get."

Harry chuckled, "Hermione does a very good job of protecting herself. She's the one who decked Malfoy."

"Really? He always said you did it," Daphne grabbed another bottle. "Of course, he also says it was a cowardly sneak attack."

Tracey giggled, "Most of us don't believe him."

"He called her names, and she decked him." Harry chuckled, "We had nothing to do with it."

Neville chuckled, "Of the three of them, I'd be more afraid to mess with Hermione than Ron or Harry." he stated

Daphne snickered, "Rudyard Kipling knew what he was talking about when he said the female of the species is more deadly than the male."

"I think that's true for most Gryffindors at least." Neville chuckled.

Tracey went over to one of the desks and pulled out paper and a self inking quill, "I'm going to write dad before I do any more drinking. I'll be back when I'm done so save me a bottle okay?"

"Sure Trace," Daphne said. "We can always ask for another bucket anyway. I wonder if they allow wine in the VIP rooms? Maybe we should find out over dinner sometime. I adore a good wine with dinner."

"I've never had wine," Harry said.

Neville nodded, "Gran thinks it's good for you, I've had a glass with dinner every night for a few years now."

"You feeling any better now Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry takes off his glasses, "Actually my eyes are burning. Like I've been awake all night reading or something."

"Leave'em closed for a few minutes," Daphne directs. "If it doesn't stop or gets worse let me know and I'll call Bode."

Harry nods and leans back eyes closed as Daphne requests a cold compress from an elf and puts it over his eyes.

"I feel tired." harry said with a yawn, "Do you mind if I lay down a bit?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "You do look like crap."

Tracey giggled, "Have a nice nap you two."

Neville smiled as Daphne stood and helped Harry up and then went into their bedroom. Then looked over at Tracey, "So... What do you want to do?"

She waggled her eyebrows, "Well if you were male again I might have a suggestion or two. But as it is can I see your NEWT project in Herbology? I know you've been itching to get back to the greenhouses."

Neville grinned, "I'd love to show you. I've been raising a man eating vine."

"Is it woman eating too?" She asked smiling. "I'd hate to get eaten."

"He's well fed, Not eating anyone." he smiled.

"Oh good," she said. "Let's go then. We can detour to the owlery first so I can mail this?"

"Of course." He smiled

Neville smiled as he offered to help Tracy help up, "Bob's a really good plant really, If you treat him right,"

Tracey saw some people blink in surprise at seeing two of her but she didn't feel like explaining. Soon they reached the ladder up to the owlery, "Don't look up my robe now," she said teasing.

"Isn't that sort of a moot point now?" He asked with a chuckle.

She grinned as she pretended to be shocked, "You mean you looked? and here I was hoping you'd closed your eyes in the shower every day." She couldn't hold it in any more and giggled.

She climbed the ladder with an added extra wiggle in her rear.

Neville blushed slightly, but smiled, "You are a beautiful woman Tracey."

She smiled, "Thank you. I'll just send this off then we can head off to see Bob."

She attached the scroll to an owl and sent it off.

Neville smiled, "He'll like you." he said.

"I hope so," she said. "Brown thumb remember?"

"You're good with animals though." he said, "And a lot of magical carnivorous plants are very animal like."

Tracey blushed, "Well I guess we'll see. Lead on."

He smiled, and led the way to the newt greenhouses, waving at the teacher when he got there.

Tracey saw the shocked look on Professor Sprout's face. "Shall I explain or should you?"

"I'm Neville." he said, blushing slightly. "There was a potions accident involving Polyjuice."

Tracey nodded, "He's stuck as me for the time being. We're in one of the VIP rooms until the healer figures it out or it wears off."

"I see.. are you here to see bob?" She asked.

"We are. How is he today?" Neville asked with a smile.

Bob was looking a little lonely. He was drooping a bit and a paler green than normal.

"Bob! Have you been eating?" Neville asked, worried for his plant, rushing to a cabinet to get a large steak, "I'm sorry I've been gone so long boy. I know I look different, but I'm still me." he said, offering the saddened plant a steak.

A viny tentacle lifted and almost seemed to be sniffing the air. It poked Neville once or twice then wrapped around the raw beef and pulled it into the center. A shredding sound issued forth and the other tentacles seemed to caress the transformed boy.

"That's my boy." he said with a happy smile, "I've someone here I want you to meet, She's not the best with plants, but I like her, Her name is Tracey."

The tentacles drew back and one extended questing.

Tracy stuck a hand out and nervously allowed the tentacle to wrap itself around it.

The vine tentacle rubbed her hand then retracted.

"He likes you." Neville smiled, petting the plant, "I'm glad to see that."

Tracey smiled back, "Me too."

Neville smiled, and moved to get another steak, "Don't tell me Professor Sprout forgot to feed you while I was in the infirmary," he told the plant.

Tracey laughed at the sight of a plant trying to look innocent.

Bob grabbed the steak and held it close.

"You just missed me didn't you big guy?" He asked with a chuckle, petting Bob’s vines.

Bob caressed him back.

"If you're done let's head back," Tracey said.

He nodded, "I suppose we should." he agreed giving Bob a pat, "I'll see you tomorrow boy. You're going to need a trimming soon."

Back in the room Tracey could hear Daphne's snores from the master bedroom. "I just want to check on them. I won't wake them up."

Tracey opened the door quietly and saw them. Daphne was clutching Harry to her with her left arm and crushing his face into her ample cleavage while snoring like a buzzsaw going through a whole forest of logs.

The opening door creaked slightly, waking Harry. He was startled at his position and jerked back.

Still asleep Daphne pulled his face back to her breasts even harder and mumbled incoherently.

Harry tried to tell her he couldn't breathe but it was garbled.

Daphne tried to use her other arm too and that woke her up. She let go of Harry and blushed from hairline to collarbones, "Sorry about that Potter."

"It's alright." he said, blushing deeply as well.

"Feel free to roll off anytime," she replies feeling more like herself.

Tracey closes the door not wanting to get caught and all but drags Neville to her room to tell him what she saw and heard.

Harry blushed, "Er, yeah." he agreed, rolling back on his back.

She frowned, "Don't mention that to anyone alright?"

"Wasn't planning on it." he said, starting to get up.

Daphne dragged him off the bed and into the bathroom, "I've got to pee again. Must be all that beer."

"Me too," Harry replied. "I guess if we're sharing blood that makes sense."

Afterward, "Remind to ask your friend Granger about Biology in the Muggle world and how well its known.

"Hey, I know basic biology too!" Harry said defensively. "I've just got little practical experience with the distaff side of it."

She raised a golden eyebrow, "I wanted to ask about something other than your lack of experience with women. Do you think she'll show up after dinner?"

"Probably." he said. "She might even be out there now, depending on how late it is."

"Good," she said. Leaving the bathroom she looked down at herself. They had both slept naked. It had been her habit before the accident and now that they were free of the infirmary and its rules on patient clothing she planned to continue. So she had stripped them both before bed with a switching spell. It had switched their clothes for the air in the clothes hamper. She looked at the wardrobe and dressers full of clothes and frowned. "Casting a switching spell to get dressed or undressed each time is tiring. Everyone out there at the moment has the same equipment I do." She trailed off and gazed at Harry eventually giving him an evil grin.

"Err.... what exactly are you planning?" Harry asked worriedly.

She grinned, "Care to show Tracey your basilisk? She'd probably enjoy it if I know her. If you let her measure it she might even collect on her bet in the pool the Ravenclaw girls started." She still had an evil looking grin on her face.

Harry flushed red, and instinctively covered his crotch, "No thank you." he said.

She snickered and gave a fake sigh of disappointment, "Ah well, the chances of winning that pool were against us anyway. In that case you get to do all the switching spells for clothing from now on. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said. He lifted his wand to do the spell to dress them.

She grabbed his wand hand to stop him, "Wait! Before you just dress us any old way. Now that I have time and as much privacy as I'm likely to get this semester I want to plan my outfits." She dragged him over to her dresser and opened a draw. It contained more types of panties than Harry had imagined existed. She started rooting through various pairs until she found a red satin pair, "I want this one today Potter. Put it on me."

Harry sighed, and cast the spell to put the panties on her.

"How do they look Potter?" Daphne asked. "Do they fit well in back?"

"They look good." he said, blushing a little

"Thank you," Walking over to his dresser she frowned at the mass of old, worn, and ill fitting boxers, "Goddess Potter, have you no taste?" She transfigured one into black silk with green trim. "Wear this. Once we can go shopping I'm making you sure you have proper clothes."

"I've never had a lot of chances to go shopping." he said.

"We'll rectify that on the first Hogsmeade weekend," she replied. "Bra next, the dratted thing. Unless you think I can get away with only a support charm?" She inhaled and thrust her shoulders back, "What do you think Potter? Too noticeable without a bra?"

Harry who had a hard time looking at her massive endowments and thinking straight only said, "Errr......"

She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." She led him back to her underwear draw, "You'll need to spell it on though. Even though I'm sure you'd love to get your hands on them." She found a lacy bra in a matching red, "This one will do."

"You'll have to help me close it." he admitted. Harry had cast the spell and it was on but unhooked.

She moved to stand right in front of him, "Give me your hand." She dragged his free hand behind her, "Here hold that end while I hook this up." She connected it up quickly and left him holding it with his hand touching her back and only inches separating their bodies.

Harry tried to control his blush, and deliberately waited an extra moment to remove his hand. He'd been planning to say something cheeky but couldn't think of anything and he was red when he pulled back.

"Thank you," she said. Back over to his dresser where she transfigured another of his clothes into black slacks with dark green trim. She spelled them on him. "I'll lend you a hand this time," she said zipping up the trousers and buttoning them.

"Are you going to transfigure all of my clothes?" he asked.

She replied, "If they are all as sad as these were, then yes." Leading him over to the wardrobe she looked through the hanging clothes until she came to a skirt in the same green as the accents on his pants. "This should do," she said. She took it off the hanger and handed it to him, "Can you kneel down in front of me and hold it open so I can step in then slide it up my legs?"

"Of course." he said, doing that for her one-handed.

As she stepped into the skirt she made sure to brush against him, "Good, now slide it up my hot little body and fasten it at the waist."

"Are you trying to make this impossible?" Harry asked blushing.

"Maybe," she said smirking. "Maybe I'm trying to see what it takes to make you stop being a gentleman."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You've seemed skeptical whenever I've said I know how to get you to talk," she replied. "Perhaps I want to see if the Golden Boy is seducible? To see if my charms are as irresistible as I think they are?'

"Is it so strange to think that a boy would prefer a real relationship over meaningless sex?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied simply. "At the very least it's strange you'd turn down sex even when you aren't in a relationship. Any Slytherin boy would be panting for it by now," she added. "I've used that to my advantage a few times."

"I'm not a Slytherin boy though," Harry said. "I've barely even kissed a girl, much less anything else."

She looked shocked, "With all the girls in this school that would jump on it like it was the last golden galleon and ride you like a hippogriff you're saying you've barely kissed a girl?"

"Yes," he said blushing and looking at his feet. "And I doubt that many would."

"Well this will be a hell of a challenge then," she replied. "I look forward to it. Now are you going to help me into this skirt?" She gave him a soulful puppy dog look with her dark blue eyes.

"Sure." Harry chuckled, before pulling up the skirt and fastening it for her. "Of course, it would be easier if we just started dating."

"Well before we could do that you'd have to ask me," she said smiling.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, smiling back.

"Why yes, I believe I would," she said. "Now let's get finished getting dressed while you decide where you'll be taking me." She dragged him back to his dresser, "Although we are still getting you new clothes on the first Hogsmeade weekend." She transfigured a shirt into a black silk polo with the Potter coat of arms in green on the left breast.

"How do you know my family Coat of arms?" He asked, before charming the shirt on, "And should we get some stuff that fastens down the side?"

"I was taught it along with many others," she replied. "And as for side buttoning clothes, maybe. I'd rather just use spells and not have to toss all the clothes out after we get separated. Now come on back to my wardrobe. We are almost finished and I want Tracey's opinion and to see if we have any visitors."

She quickly found a green blouse and Harry charmed it onto her. "I guess we're as ready as we're going to be," Harry said. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse!  
Author’s Note: Be thou warned, there is a frank conversation about "that time of the month" in this chapter. Many thanks to my Beta Buggycas.

Chapter 8  
Daphne dragged Harry into their common room, "Trace? Nev? You here?"

"We're here," Tracey called out. "Just studying."

"I introduced Tracy to Bob today," Neville said.

Daphne asked, "Who's Bob?"

"My carnivorous vine," Neville said. "He liked her."

"You still have all your fingers I hope?" Daphne asked with a smile.

"Bob's never attacked a wizard," Neville defended. "He's a good plant."

Tracey wiggled her fingers, "See? All ten."

"Neville's good with plants," Harry said. "Even the dangerous ones."

"Yeah, he was amazing with it," Tracey agreed.

Neville flushed at the praise. "It's not that hard," he said.

"I'm sure he's excellent," Daphne said. "I always hear good things about him and Herbology."

Harry nodded, "Best in the class."

"I also sent my father the letter," Tracey said.

"Tracey wants her father to hire me." Neville said with a flush

"Well first I want him to buy more from you," Tracey corrected. "That will get you more pocket money and hopefully a little more respect from your family."

"Gran would probably like you better than she does me." he said embarrassed, looking down at the skirt that Tracey had loaned him. For the time being he was wearing her clothes except for robes. He was using his old Gryffindor robes resized with a spell but resizing all his old clothes would take too long and more magic than either of them had.

"So anyway," Daphne said. "How do you like my outfit? I took extra pains on it today."

"I don't know why," Harry added wryly. "Her first suggestion was to not wear anything."

Tracey giggled, "And you objected to her being naked in front of Neville?"

Daphne smirked, "No, he objected because I wanted him to come out here naked too."

"Do all Slytherins have no modesty?" Harry asked with a flush.

"No, that's just her," Tracey said. "She's the least ladylike pureblood you'll ever meet. Not that I'm against seeing cute boys naked but I don't think I could be as blunt and earthy as Daphne even if I tried."

"Me either." Harry said honestly.

"It’s because of my parents,” Daphne replied. “They kept using the traditional pureblood customs of so-called ladylike behavior to control my life. I saw through it and refuse to give it more than lip service like the wiser members of Slytherin do. It’s useful to know because others believe it but it's strictly bullshit.” She sighed, “I just wish Tori hadn’t been taken in. She considers all the truth with a capital T.”

They maneuvered to a couch and sat in unison. Their movements were getting smoother as the days passed and they got used to moving in sync.

Neville grinned at Harry, "So, you ask her out yet?" 

Daphne looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was going to ask her out?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Because you actually like her, and she's not shy about admitting she likes you," Neville said.

"You're a wise man," Daphne said.

Tracey said, "I notice you picked his clothes too. He looks less like a ragamuffin than usual."

"She transfigured some of my old clothes," Harry muttered embarrassed.

"You do look nice Harry," Hermione said as she walked in. "I brought all the assignments for the four of you." She put down a bag, "If you need help just let me know."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Hermione."

"I would actually like your help with something Hermione," Daphne said.

The others listened as they started to go through their assignments.

"I wanted to ask you how much Muggles know of reproductive biology," Daphne stated. "From comments by Harry I'm sure they must know more than I was taught."

Harry said, "High School is when students are usually taught. We were all here before then."

Hermione nodded but added, "Girls are often given the info sooner because they need it and the boys don't want to learn more than they have to. Do you want an overview or do you have a specific question?"

Tracey stood and said "Come on Neville, let's study in my room. You probably don't want to hear this and I'll keep you company."

Neville nodded, "Right." He stood as well, getting up with the homework, "Hey... I've been meaning to ask, Do you want to do something this Hogsmeade weekend? Like a date?"

She smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." She gathered her work and lead him into her room.

Harry flushed, "I'd offer to give you privacy myself, but I can't right now." he said, as Neville and Tracey left.

"You're likely to see it in action soon Harry," Daphne said. "No reason to be shy hearing about it." She turned to Hermione, "Go ahead with your overview Hermione then I'll ask my question."

"I suppose I should start with asking what do you KNOW?"

"I know I bleed once a month for between 5 and 9 days and that I'm not fertile then. Also that if you get pregnant you don't do that." Daphne frowned, "And that the wizarding world has a piss poor way of dealing with it and keeping it from staining your clothes."

She gave her overview of the general facts and revived Harry when he fainted the scolded him. “Honestly Harry! You need to get over this childishness. There is nothing wrong or bad about any of this. It’s completely natural and you need to hear it too so you can help if she needs it.” 

Harry sheepishly nodded, “I’ll try Hermione but its a bit shocking the first time you hear it. Especially the matter of fact way you just said, well, everything.”

Daphne smiled, “Actually, that made me like you more. Matter of fact is how it should be presented. Nothing mystical about biology and it shouldn’t be any worse than discussing any other bodily functions. Not something to bring up over tea perhaps but nothing to be hidden in secrecy and whispered about either.”

Hermione nodded then asked, "How do purebloods deal with it?" She asked, "We Muggleborn usually use pads or tampons."

"We are given wadded silk or cotton to stick in our underwear to hopefully soak it up before it causes stains or embarrasses us. There are also one or two spells that help that but are distinctly uncomfortable. I guess what you call pads are something like that. What are tampons though?"

"Basically absorbent cotton inserts." She said, "You put them directly inside."

"And they prevent it from leaking out?" Daphne asked. "How well?"

"Quite well usually, but I normally use a panty liner just in case." She said. But they’re thin enough not to notice from outside even when I’m not in robes.

"Can you bring samples next time so I can see?" Daphne asked. "And which do you recommend?"

"I use Tampons myself." She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small box then removing one and handing it over. "Like these."

"Are they hard to conjure or transfigure?" Daphne asked. "I can hardly go buy myself a box. Especially connected like this."

"I suppose not, It's just cotton." She said, handing her a tampon and the instructions to it, and smiling as Harry seemed to be trying to do anything but be connected at this moment.

"Harry is very good at conjuration," Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "He is strong enough that his conjurations last the longest of any I've seen. Maybe you should ask him to help?"

Harry sputtered, "Me? Make a tampon?" he asked, white as a sheet, "I'm not too sure about that."

Daphne offered the one in her hands to him, "I'm not that good at conjuration and I'd hate to take Hermione's. Maybe you could try it using this tampon of hers as a template?"

"It's a tampon." he complained, but did take the device in his hands, "the inserter will be the hard part." he said.

"And I certainly hope you get it right. I'd hate to injure myself there," Daphne said half-joking.

"I need to try to transfigure one first." Harry said.

Hermione hands over a pen, "This should be close enough."

Harry nodded, taking the pen, and then dissecting the Tampon to get a good sense of the insides. Eventually he wound up transfiguring two new tampons from the shredded remains of the old one and the pen. It was embarrassing to envision but it seemed to be an exact copy.

He handed it to Hermione who examined it and nodded, "That's good Harry. Now can you conjure one? If you can you can help Daphne with her period without needing anything but your wand."

"Conjurations always disappear though," Daphne said. "I'd hate for it to vanish at the wrong time."

"Hermione," Harry complained with a bit of whine in his voice.

"Yes Harry, I know it’s harder but I'm sure you could if necessary."

Harry sighed, then did as instructed, The same quality, but destined to disappear.

Hermione smiled, "There, see? You did it. And with conjured material you never need worry about disposal as it can be vanished quite easily." She gave Harry a look then turned to Daphne, "I'm sure he'll help you any way you need. There are a bit hard to put in one handed ... especially at first."

"Well thank you for answering my questions and for the box," Daphne said. "I'll try to do it myself but its nice to know that Harry can help create them and place them."

Hermione nodded and went to tell the others she was finished and ask if Tracey wanted to hear about the subject too.

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry asked, mildly freaked out at the idea of putting something up there for her.

"Of course Potter," Daphne drawled. "If you'd rather I bleed on my clothes rather than help I can’t stop you."

Harry frowned, "It’s not that." he said, "I mean... I'd like to help. I'm just a little freaked out about the location of the help."

Daphne nodded, "Well its a day or two away so you'll have time to get used to the idea and I will try to do it myself but if I need help can I count on you or should I ask Tracey to stand by just in case?" Then she smiled and added, "Bearing in mind that we'll likely both be naked at the time."

"I'll help." he said with a sigh

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you Harry."

Harry blushed, "You're welcome."

"You'll make a good boyfriend Potter," Daphne said. Then paused and added, "I guess I should start using your first name all the time huh?"

"I'd like that." he chuckled.

Tracey came back into the room with the other two, "All safe now? Nothing to make Neville faint?"

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"Just whispering sweet nothings in his ear," Daphne said.

Harry laughed, "Right now, I wish you had," he said.

"Oh really?" Daphne said. Then she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "You'll get to sleep with your girlfriend tonight."

Tracey giggled, she hadn't heard what Daphne said but doubted it was very "sweet".

Harry blushed but smiled, "I already knew that." he said.

Neville smiled, "So, do I even want to know what happened in here?" he asked.

Daphne smirked, "If you do I'll tell you. That way I won't have to ask Hermione to tell Trace in private."

Harry shook his head emphatically, trying to tell Neville no.

"Right.... I guess I'll not ask then," Neville said, a bit nervously.

Daphne's smirk became an evil grin, "Don't you want to learn the mysteries of that time of the month for women Neville?"

Tracey rolled her eyes, "No breaking Neville! I'm just getting used to him and I like him just as he is."

"I'm hoping not to be female long enough to worry about it," he said redfaced.

"Well let's get started on homework," Hermione said. "I asked Ronald to come with me but he declined when he heard I was coming to study."

"You should have told him we were planning to drink and talk quidditch," Daphne said. "In my experience that'll get any normal boy to attend."

"I don't usually lie," Hermione said.

"That's what Potter said," Daphne replied. "He says a lot of good things about you."

"Hermione's like a sister to me." Harry said, noticing the slightly jealous tone.

"I guess I should be glad she has bad taste," Daphne said.

"Ron is not bad taste," Hermione protested with a flush.

"If you say so," Daphne said. "I am personally glad you like him. It left Harry free."

Harry blushed, "Alright, can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" He asked

"Certainly dear," Daphne said and kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

A Different Sort of Bond 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse.  
Author’s Note: Another of the changes in this AU become apparent here. Many thanks to my Beta Buggycas.

Chapter 9  
“Harry, I have to admit you were right,” Hermione said.

“Always nice to hear,” Harry said. “About what?”

“Malfoy,” she said frowning. “He really is up to more than the usual this year.”

Daphne’s ears perked up at that and she looked up from the Runes textbook she was studying, “Oh? I’ve tried to keep up but I knew there were things I’d be missing. None of my usual sources are willing to gossip in front of Harry regardless of what privacy spell I use and Tracy is too nice to get as much out of them as I do.”

“Is it more than the yearly rumor of him being marked?” Tracey asked.

“Yes,” Hermione replied. “You’ve heard Katie is in the infirmary?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, we’ve been to see her. They say she’ll be alright eventually but I wish I’d been there.”

Hermione nodded, “Me too. So I investigated.” Hermione brought out his invisibility cloak, “Thank you for loaning this to me.”

Harry took it with his fee hand, “Thank me by telling me what you found out.”

“She got hurt because she noticed her friend Leanne was acting oddly and had a glassy look to her eyes,” Hermione explained. “She thought it might be the Imperius curse and that was later confirmed by the nurse.”

“So how did Katie get hurt?” Harry asked. “Did Leanne hurt her while imperiused?”

“No,” Hermione replied. “Leanne was ordered to bring a package to Dumbledore and Katie tried to get it from her. As they struggled the paper ripped and a necklace that was inside dropped out, just barely brushing Katie’s skin as it fell. That was enough to put her in the hospital, so imagine what it would have done to anyone lifting it.”

“She doesn’t remember who gave it to her does she?” Daphne asked. “I’ve heard of cases like this from my father. Since using the spell is an automatic life sentence most all of them tell the victim to forget who cast it.” 

Hermione nodded grimly, “That’s correct. Leanne didn’t even know what happened to her. She was never part of the Defense Association last year and I’m not even sure she was aware the spell existed.” She turned to Harry, “I think fake Moody only gave that class to our year. It was a way to get his sick jollies from you and Neville.”

Tracey hugged Neville, remembering how pale he’d looked when the torture curse had been discussed and then demonstrated on a spider.

Daphne sighed and nodded, “It’s one reason dad never believed the claims by Malfoy’s dad and others that they had been imperiused. If the dark lord had wanted covert operatives under imperiused command he would not have let them remember it nor would he mark them so visibly.”

Hermione nodded in turn, “You’re right. Using the cloak I managed to get a look at the necklace and its the same one we saw Draco buy in Borgin and Burke’s while Ron covered for us.”

“We need to get that information to the aurors,” Harry said.

“Already done,” Hermione replied. “I sent a school owl with a note to Tonks. She replied that she’ll include it as evidence passed along from a snitch in Knockturn alley but that it wouldn’t be enough all by itself.”

Daphne gave a sour smile at the look on the faces of all three Gryffindors, “Unless the aurors can prove he gave it to her himself or find other evidence of that he can just say it was stolen. It used to be that buying such a cursed object was itself a crime but Theo’s father is the one in charge of the cursed objects department and is rather free with exemptions for old friends like Lucius Malfoy and the other oh so reformed ex death eaters. If you want him arrested or given any worse punishment than detention with his head of house then you’ll need to catch him in the act.”

“If that’s what is needed then that’s what I’ll do,” Harry said. “Thanks for returning the cloak Hermione. I’ll be needing it tonight. I’d offer to take you along but as you well know it only fits two people now that we are all older.”

“I know Harry,” Hermione replied. She turned to Daphne, “looks like you’re going on your first Harry Potter adventure. It’s not all dodging fangirls and gluing naked people to ceilings you know.”

Tracey giggled, “That sounds like more of a Daphne adventure, full of embarrassing awkwardness and unwanted lust.”

“Can I help it if boys drool over my chest?” Daphne said. “And as for tact and subtlety, there are generally wasted on teenage boys so I don’t bother using them. If my frankness throws the girls off and makes them think I’m a bull in a china shop then good. They’ll never see me coming if I decide to move against them.”

Harry asked, “Is Astoria still stuck there then? I was sure someone would have let her down by now.”

Hermione smirked, “Well I would have, only she decided she wanted to call me names when I ended the silencing spell to ask what happened so I just reapplied it and moved on.” She looked at Daphne, “What did she do?”

“I’d ask why you think I did it but that would be a silly question,” Daphne said. “She attacked us in the hallway in some sort of half assed ambush to try and get in good with the blond ponce. She has a fierce and wholly irrational crush on him.”

Hermione winced, “I’m sorry to hear that. Good luck tonight and please be careful. I’ll be back tomorrow after class so you can tell me what happened. If you need help at any time though Harry you know you only have to ask.”

Harry smiled, “I'll remember. Thank you Hermione.”

After Hermione left Harry made sure the cloak fully hid both of them Harry led Daphne out into the corridor and let Tracey close the door behind them. Harry casts a spell to muffle sound and the one to mask scent. They walk down towards the dungeon level but see nobody. “We should head to the seventh floor and check the door to the RoR,” Harry said quietly.

“The RoR?” Daphne asked.

Harry nods, “The Room of Requirement. Maybe you call it the Come and Go room? The one on the seventh floor that is only there if you summon it?”

“Holy crap Potter,” Daphne said. “You mean you’ve found it?”

“In Fourth Year,” Harry replied. “We used it to train the D.A. in Fifth Year. I’d thought the secret was sure to get out to you Slytherins then. I mean Umbitch found it.” He started moving toward the staircase up.

“Damn,” she whispered as she followed. “I did hear that rumor but I was thinking it was embellishment.” She shook her head, “With most heroes they only do half, or less, of what you hear. With you it’s closer to twice or three times as much. If the room is where you say it is I’m not going to doubt anything you say you can do. I swear if you tell me tomorrow men have been to the moon I’ll believe you!”

Harry chuckled and almost told her about the 1969 moon landing but decided he’d wait until after he’d showed her the room. It was a long trip up to the seventh floor but both were in good shape so they arrived without any huffing or puffing. The corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy also had what looked like a pair of first year female Slytherins bracketing the area where the door appeared. 

“Does this look fishy to you?” Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, “Probably polyjuiced. I’ll stun the near one and you stun the far one.”

Harry nodded, “On three.” He counted down then stunned his target.

Daphne checked out hers, “Do you know any way to check for Poly?”

“No,” Harry said. “And I’ve been looking.”

“Let’s just wait a bit then,” she said. “Whoever set these two as guards should be back out soon. Poly doesn’t last more than hour and everyone knows it.”

Harry nodded, “Good idea.” They sat against the wall still under the cloak and waited. Harry re-stunned the two every ten minutes. After thirty minutes the two girls turned back into Crabbe and Goyle. “Wow,” Harry said. “I can’t believe they agreed to that.” Then after a quick glance at Daphne he clarified, “I mean becoming first years.”

Daphne snorted, “Yeah, sure.” But she didn’t say anything else so Harry assumed it was fine when actually she was just saving it for a later argument. 

Eventually after another forty-five minutes a door appeared in the wall opposite the tapestry and Draco came out. He was looking scared, worried, and exhausted. When he saw the stunned bodies of his two cronies he scowled and reached for his wand but Harry cast a silent stunner that caught him before he had it out.

“Now what?” Daphne asked. “Same as Astoria? Or should we interrogate him?” She frowned, “We do need to know what he was doing in there but I’m horrible at all mind and memory related spells and according to Hermione so are you.”

Harry frowned for a long moment then studied the Marauder’s Map. "If I'd remembered it earlier we wouldn't have had to wait to find who those two were." Then he saw something on the map that gave him an idea. He turned back to Draco, “Accio dark objects!” He used the variant that allowed you to control where they landed and piled them against the wall. He cast the same spell at Crabbe and Goyle and added their few things to the pile. Then he vanished their left sleeves making sure the dark mark was immediately visible on their arms, “McGonagall will be here in a few minutes on patrol. Hopefully she’ll do something more about this than give them detention with Snape. Just in case though I think I can get us into whatever room he was working in and bugger up whatever he was working on.”

“Well he certainly didn’t have a look of triumph on his face when he exited so I doubt he was finished. Let’s go, if nothing else we can avoid having to hide from the Deputy. You’ve mentioned two people seeing through this cloak so I’d rather not take the chance that she can too.”

Harry nodded, “Good point. Follow me and think about finding the place Draco just left.”

Soon they were in a large room seemingly stuffed with all manner of junk. “Don’t touch anything,” Harry said.

“Do I look like Ron?” Daphne answered.

“No, and I’m pretty glad about that,” Harry replied.

“Pretty glad?” Daphne repeated. “Anything you want to tell me Potter?”

Harry started snickering, “Nope, sorry if I was unclear. I am very glad you look as beautiful as you do Daphne.”

“That’s better,” she replied. “What a pile of mismatched objects! Everything from badly scribbled poetry to a jeweled tiara and that’s just what we can see from the door.”

Harry pressed a hand to his scar, “There’s a horcrux in here.”

“How can you tell?” Daphne said. 

“They make my scar hurt,” Harry said.

Daphne paled, “That’s a bad sign Harry. A very bad sign.”

Harry sighed, “I was hoping it wasn’t what I thought it was. Sometimes I hate my fucking life.”

“We’ll call the Unspeakable when we get back to the room,” Daphne said firmly. “He knew. He didn’t say it outright but if you think over what he said he knew and can fix it. Remember?”

Harry’s frown lightened and he smiled, “Hey, yeah! I do remember. Thanks Daphne!” Harry kissed her cheek. “Let’s go destroy the horcrux. Each one we get is one less chance of the bastard coming back the next time I kill him,” Harry gestured to the diadem/tiara. “I think that’s it.”

“So how do we destroy it?” Daphne asked.

“The same way I destroyed the book,” Harry said. “Basilisk venom. In this case, our blood.” He extended his hand over the diadem, “Cut it just enough to bleed and we’ll see if its concentrated enough. If not we’ll try something else.”

She shook her head and spoke in exasperated tones, “Your Plan A is to hurt yourself and see if that helps?”

"Uh, sorry?” Harry said.

“Stand aside Potter,” she said scowling. “I’ll try a few things first. If none of that even scratches it then maybe we can try using our blood but even then I’d rather go break another fang off from Fido and use that.”

Harry moved out of her line of fire and Daphne took off the cloak and laid it on top of a small table then started casting. "Draconis Halitu!" caused a stream of fire to pour from her wand. "Wow," she grinned. "Having access to your magical core makes casting these spells so much easier." She looked over at the red hot but otherwise undamaged tiara, "And it seems I'll need it." Pointing her wand at it again she called out "Aqua Fortis!" Which was followed swiftly by "Dirumpo! Praefringo! Aqua Regia! Dissiliunt!" and a final "Ira Hecate!"

Harry was both appalled and admiring at the spells she used. Everyone of them would have destroyed any ordinary jewelry. They dissolved the marble bust the diadem was on and the granite table the bust was on before finally breaking the horcrux to release the soul piece inside.

“Wow!” Harry said. “Remind me never to make you angry.”

Daphne smirked, “Oh don’t worry, I will.”

Harry noticed a trail in the thick dust and pointed it out, “I guess he went that way. Let’s see what he was working on.” 

Daphne nodded, “We should. Just let me do any destroying okay? We’ll both stay healthier that way.”

Harry blushed, “Yes Daphne.”

The trail stopped at a damaged wooden cabinet. Harry did some diagnostic spells, "It's too broken to tell what it did when whole but I'd rather not take a chance. Destroy it please dear?"

Daphne smiled, "Of course dear." She cast a single spell and the wood aged to dust. "Damn, normally I'd be flat on my back after all this spellcasting if I managed it at all. I hope I retain some of this power after we're separated. It's fucking awesome."

Harry led the way back to the invisibility cloak and once again invisible they peeked out of the door into the hall. Seeing no one they made their way back to the room and removed the cloak once inside.

Tracey and Neville were waiting up for them. "How did it go?" Tracey asked.

Harry grinned, "Great! We destroyed the thing he was working on, got him into trouble with McGonagall, and destroyed another horcrux."

Daphne frowned, "Also bad in that Draco knows somebody found out what he was doing, he might not get expelled, and we found out that Harry's scar is a very bad thing. Pass me that crystal Trace, I'm going to call that healer right now."


	10. Chapter 10

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have followed this story and put it on your favorites list. I wish I had time to thank you all in person but I do not. I have restored the original wording of a scene after getting several requests. I hope this makes the characters seem more realistic and mature. Please read the warnings that follow. Thank you for reading this story.  
WARNINGS: Nudity, bad language, and period TMI. I am bumping the fic to M for this and future scenes.

Chapter 10  
Daphne tapped the crystal with her fingernail and nothing happened. Frowning she put her palm against it and it lit up. “Hmph, security I suppose.”

“Actually a combination of that and letting me know who is calling,” came the voice of Bode the medically inclined Unspeakable. “How can I help you?”

“We want you to remove Harry’s scar. I’ve reason to believe it’s a horcrux,” Daphne said.

“I was afraid of that,” Bode replied. “Just for curiosity’s sake why isn’t it Harry calling?”

“He seems to think that knowing when another piece of the same soul is near is worth his eventual death,” she replied with a scowl. “As far as it concerns his own health he’s got the instincts of a lemming. How soon can you get here?”

Bode said, “I’ll be there by nine tomorrow morning unless the scar is growing, bleeding, or glowing?”

“It isn’t doing any of those,” she confirmed. “If it does before I see you I’ll call back.”

“Good,” Bode replied and the crystal’s glow went out.

Daphne scowled at Harry and he ducked his head, “Sorry dear.”

Neville sighed, “Harry, you do realize that not all heroes need become martyrs right? I mean you can defeat old moldyshorts and continue to live you know.”

Tracey gasped at the nickname then giggled. She stopped after seeing Daphne’s glare.

Daphne turned back to Harry, “Potter, why don’t you have any self preservation instincts? Has your life been that bad up until now that you are indifferent to losing it?”

Harry gulped, “It used to be, but it’s gotten much better in the last year or so. No more returning to the Dursleys, the D.A. experience, and most importantly I have you for a girlfriend. If we hadn’t had that accident I wouldn’t know this horcrux in my head could be removed and even with everything else in my life going better that would have made me reckless.” He frowned, “Dumbledore told me he knew of no way to get rid of one with destroying the thing it is in.”

“Well obviously he never asked any specialists because the Unspeakable certainly doesn’t seem to agree and he would know,” Daphne said. “Are you sure the headmaster was looking out for your best interests?”

“Well, I don't think he's been actively malicious but he did ignore me all last year and he did tell me that at first he'd seen me more as a weapon against Voldemort than as a kid. Supposedly he's changed his mind on that but that's why he placed me with the Dursleys and never checked up on me,” Harry said.

“He has worse guardians than I do,” Neville added. “Or did until last summer.”

“Yeah, after the fiasco in the Ministry the Weasleys became adamant about my staying with them for the whole summer,” Harry replied smiling. “Although I’m still not sure it would have happened if my guardians hadn’t been scared enough to do a runner during the previous school year. Still not sure what put the fear into them after so many years but as they were only protected at home I guess it was inevitable.” He shrugged, “Good riddance to them but I’m glad they are out of the line of fire. If only because we are related.”

“There are more Potters?” Tracey asked. “And what’s a horcrux?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m the last Potter. They were my mum’s sister, her husband, and their son. They have no magic so they don’t count towards not being the last of my house.” He frowned, “Although I guess I should check to see if there are any other relatives out there. Maybe mum’s parents are still alive or something. Well, once I don’t have some psycho wizard gunning for me I’ll look, otherwise it would just expose more innocents to danger.”

Neville smiled, “You’ve been happier since you learned you’d not be staying with your relatives. Hopefully Daphne will make you less reckless as well.”

“Oh I plan to Longbottom,” Daphne said. “He’ll learn to take care of himself if it’s the last thing he does.”

Harry grinned, “Live or die trying? Sounds like something Sirius would say.”

“As for a horcrux Tracy, it means Harry has a bit of soul stuck in his scar,” Daphne said. “The Unspeakable will be by in the morning to remove it.”

Tracey blinked, “Oh, now I see why you were so worried.”

“I’m tired,” Daphne said. “Emotionally if nothing else and we are going to be up early tomorrow Potter so …” she trailed off looking annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Daphne?" Harry asked, looking at the girl.

She sighed and grabbed a tampon from the box, "Let's head to the bathroom Harry. It's come early."

"What has?" Neville asked confused,

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Harry said, heading to the bathroom with her.

Daphne led him into the bedroom, "I'm going to spell our clothes off in here just in case." She said then waved her wand and suddenly all their clothes but her panties were in the hamper.

"Why am I naked?" Harry asked, blushing.

"If I have to be naked so do you," she replied. "Besides this way you won't get any clothes ... messy. Which, by the way, is why I still have panties on. Just in case I ... drip."

"Oh right," he said embarrassed

She dragged him into the bathroom, "Now help me unwrap this damn thing." She held out the individually wrapped tampon.

"Right." he said, moving to help. It took both them to open it.

Daphne said, "Now from what I understand it's best if you use your dominant hand to put it in, press the plunger with a free finger then slowly remove the applicator," Daphne said. "I'm not sure I can do all that with my left hand properly and we already agreed that neither of us wants Hermione in here right now or Tracey for that matter so you get to put it in and hold it while I push the plunger thing then remove it being as careful as you can. Are you up to that or should we just forget it and let the house elves deal with the mess on the sheets in the morning?"

Harry shook his head, "No, no reason to make more work for them and make you uncomfortable just to make me feel better."

She waved her wand and sent her panties to the laundry bin and then put the wand down on the table by the sink. She took the tampon from him, and lifted a long, pale leg up into the air and put her foot on top of the sink, "I think that should be as open ..." She stopped and snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face, "Focus Potter, I don't need you daydreaming or worse passing out on me. If you can't handle looking at it then we should stop right here. Are you good to go?"

Harry gulped and nodded. Trying not to let his hand shake, he slowly took the thing and brought it up to her vagina inserting it. As blood started to trickle onto his hand he said, "I've got the applicator set."

She nodded and pushed it in, "Okay, now very gently remove the applicator and then we can wash our hands and get to bed. This isn't what I'd rather be doing with you tonight but that will have to wait. Maybe it’s for the best as we do have to be up early tomorrow."

After she had cleaned up and washed her hand she looked up from the sink to see Harry staring at the blood on his fingers, “Snap out of it Harry! I know it’s gross but it’s not that bad. Just wash your hand and let’s get to bed.”

Harry shook his head to clear it, “Sorry, you’d think I’d be used to the curveballs life throws at me by now but sometimes I still get thrown.” 

She kissed his cheek as he washed his hand, “If I didn’t say it properly before, thank you very much. You’re always helping me and making things easier on me and I really appreciate it.” She kissed on the lips and slowly deepened it. She was breathing hard afterward when she said, “I hope that shows you some of how grateful I am. Now we should go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

The next morning after their morning routine plus one step Daphne and Harry walked into the living room of their suite and joined Tracey and Neville at breakfast.

"The Unspeakable is coming at nine," Daphne said to her old friend. "Make sure you're ready, as I'm sure he'll want to check you both over while he's here."

"That reminds me," Harry said. "Dobby!"

"Master Harry calls Dobby?" said Dobby as he appeared.

"Yes Dobby," Harry said. "Please wait by the front doors for our guest, Unspeakable Bode. If a man with a hooded white cloak appears ask him if he is Bode. If he says yes bring him to us here."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said then vanished with a pop.

"There, now we can wait in comfort," Harry said and grabbed second helpings of breakfast.

Tracey smiled then and called out, “Winky!”

The little elf appeared, “Mistress Tracey calls Winky?”

“Yes, can please straighten up the bedrooms and make the beds now?” Tracey said. “We have guests coming shortly.”

“Of course ma’am,” Winky said.

"There," Tracey said. "Now, I can relax and enjoy breakfast too."

"Potter?" Daphne said.

"Yes dear," Harry said after swallowing.

"Are you having any trouble seeing?" she asked.

"No, why?" Harry asked then felt his face. "I don't have my glasses on and I can see!"

Tracey nodded, "Well you did say he told you that the extra phoenix tears would fix problems that hadn't been fixed before because it was too busy fighting off the basilisk venom. I guess your eyesight is one of them."

Neville smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Nev," Harry said grinning. As he turned back to his food he said, "I guess this is also why I'm more hungry lately."

"Probably," Tracey said.

Soon Dobby returned leading the Unspeakable, "Master Harry sir! Here he is."

"Greetings,” Bode said. “I’ll take care of Harry first but I want to check on all of you today so you two should stick around until I’m done.”

“We will sir,” Neville said.

“Good,” the man said. “Harry, why don’t you and Daphne go lay down. You definitely don’t want to be standing for this.”

Harry and Daphne stood up and went to lay down on the newly made bed.

The Unspeakable gestured and the other furniture moved into the common room, "Just until we're done. I'll need the room empty." He gestured again and the bed moved to center itself. After pacing around the bed he said, "I'll need a bit more room." He gestured with his wand and the room expanded a bit, "Excellent, now just stay on the bed while I inscribe the ward structure for this ritual."

"Can I watch if I stay on the bed?" Daphne asked. "I'm take NEWT level Runes and Arithmancy."

Bode smiled, "I'll even explain it to you as I go along as far as you can follow me."

Daphne dragged Harry up on to his knees and the two of them watched as Bode first drew a circle around them that touched all four walls at the edges. As he continued to gesture small runes appeared around the inner perimeter of the circle.

"The wall of unity," Daphne said. "To prevent incorporeal essences from leaving or entering right?"

"Correct," Bode said. After he'd finished that he briefly rested. Then he inscribed a six pointed star inside the circle and its runes and around him and the bed. Then again started drawing runes on the inside of the new shape.

"The Seal of Solomon?" Daphne seemed less sure. "I've never seen one but Tracey described one to me from a ritual her father did on her thirteenth birthday."

"Again correct," Bode said. "It prevents any malign influences that may be inside the ritual area from interrupting or misdirecting the ritual. You are very well versed in this Miss Greengrass. I doubt you'll recognize this next one though."

Daphne shook her head, "No, I'm not even sure I want to stare at it for much longer."

The Unspeakable nodded, "That's a normal reaction. Both of you just lay back and look elsewhere for now." He created another intricate and arcane design then sat on the bed resting briefly, "I should have said this earlier. If you two could get undressed and pile the clothes at the foot of the bed I'll send them out with the rest. Otherwise they will be damaged by the ritual." He smiled, "You can stay under the blanket so I don't see anything."

"Er, thank you," Harry said. He gestured with his wand and they were both covered by the blanket and with another gesture their clothes clothes appeared on top of the blanket at the foot of the bed.

Bode levitated them out of the door and then closed it again and returned to his warding. Eventually he finished and sat again wiping his forehead with one white sleeve. "Okay for the next part I'll need someone to rub various creams, oils, and salves on Harry and for various reasons it'd be easiest if that was you Daphne. Are you willing?"

"Yes, I am," Daphne replied.

"Don't worry Harry, you won't feel any pain or wake until we are done. It would be too hard on you otherwise. If you could stay awake for this I would be having you do all the smearing," Bode said. "I'll put you to sleep right now before we do anything else," he said. Pointing his wand at Harry he chanted briefly in Icelandic, "Taka burtu vitund hans."

Harry fell into a deep, enchanted sleep. Bode nodded and pulled out a vial of oil, "Smear this on the scar." He opened the vial and poured some in Daphne's left hand.

She smeared it across Harry's scar making sure she covered all of it.

When he saw her start using it he pointed his wand at Harry's scar and chanted, "Usakī śarīra para apanī pakaṛa rilīja." There was a flare of indigo light from the center of Harry's forehead and Bode nodded, "Good work. Ready for the next one?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Daphne said. "Should I make sure my hand is cleaned in between?"

He shook his head, "I'll do it." He waved his wand and her hand was clean. Then he removed another vial from his cloak and she held out her hand palm up. He poured some oil into it. "Rub that into his crown chakra. Do you know where that is?"

"Top of his head right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Bode agreed.

She rubbed the oil into his scalp thoroughly.

The Unspeakable chanted , "Usakē dimāga para apanī pakaṛa rilīja!" There was a flare of violet light from the top of Harry's head and Bode smiled.

Bode cleaned her hand again, "We've already done the brow chakra when you coated the scar. Now normally you'd think the next one was throat but for our purposes breath is more important so the next component goes across his mouth and nose alright?"

Daphne nodded and held out her hand for the next component. It was a cream that smelled of roses. As she massaged the cream in Bode pointed his wand at the scar and chanted, "Apanī pakaṛa usakī ātmā para rilīja!" A blue glow showed through Daphne's fingers.

"So far, so good Miss Greengrass," he said. "Only two more to go."

Daphne nodded and peeked at the scar and found it looked even worse if anything. Extremely black and ugly looking and it seemed raised a bit. She shuddered at the idea of what was in there and held out her to be cleaned again.

Bode cleaned her hand again and pulled out a container of luminescent oil.

"Is that safe to touch?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," came the reply, "if used correctly."

She nodded and let him pour some in her hand, "Where does this go?"

"Rub it over his heart chakra," Bode replied.

As she did so he pointed his wand at the scar and chanted, "Usakī bhāvanā'ōṁ kō para apanī pakaṛa rilīja!" Harry's chest emitted a pulse of green light.

"Last one," Bode said. Then he pulled out and opened a jar of cream. He held it out to her, "Take a handful and rub it into his groin area."

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, "You could have just said root chakra."

He replied, "I wanted to be sure you knew where I meant."

"Well you are the expert but if find out this is what passes for humor among Unspeakables," she paused significantly, "well you'd be wise to say so now." When he just nodded Daphne shrugged and took a handful. "I'll nod when I start as I doubt you'll see it under the covers."

Bode nodded again, "That's fine." When he saw Daphne nod he pointed his wand at the scar again and chanted, "Apanī pakaṛa usakē jādu'ī para rilīja!" There was a red pulse of light that neither saw then there was a gong sound and the scar broke open and a black mist poured forth.

Bode tracked the black cloud and began a Norse chant for destroying evil. The cloud dodged wildly, trying to find a way through the arcane protections on the room while simultaneously trying to avoid the spell that was slowly destroying it. Eventually it was all gone and Bode sagged on to the bed gasping and said nothing for several minutes.

Daphne asked, "Is it gone?"

"Yes," the Unspeakable replied. "That bit of blackened soul is gone for good." When he had recovered enough he pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Vekja!"

Harry woke up and Daphne said, "You are now free of the horcrux."

"Thank you both," Harry said and Daphne smiled at him.

"You're welcome," the older man replied. "Rest here until at least lunch then eat a good meal and take it easy for a few days." Bode's breathing slowed and he wiped his forehead, "This is pretty tiring work. I'll remove the inscriptions in the floor in a little while, then go check the other two. I'm not yet close to separating two but not having a horcrux in Harry's head is progress right?"

"Definitely," Daphne agreed. "Any chance you know of a way we could detect them at a distance? So we can destroy any others still out there."

"I'll check on that tomorrow and get back to you," Bode said.

"I think I'll try to nap," Harry said after a yawn. Then he grinned, "That took a lot out of me."

Daphne groaned, "Leave the humor to me Potter. You stink at it."


	11. Chapter 11

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.  
Author’s Note: A million and one thanks to Oxnate for being the Beta reader for this chapter! Also many thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed!  
Second Author's Note: In this A.U. fic Amelia Bones is still alive and in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Chapter 11  
Harry woke up in the shower with Daphne again. He gave her a look, “Oh please just lug my sleeping body around with you whenever it’s convenient. I don’t mind waking up in strange places naked and wet.”

She snorted, “If we’d stayed in bed any longer you’d have woken up naked and wet anyway but it would have been pee as well as all the things Bode had me smear on your skin. This is way you’re safe from that and clean and I did all the work.”

“So I should be thanking you then?” Harry smiled, “Thank you Daphne for all your help. So just for information purposes is this the start or end of the shower?”

“End,” she replied. “I have good news and bad news for you, Potter. Good news is all the bedroom furniture is back in place, the funky designs are off the floor, and dinner is waiting for us in the outer room. Bad news is that Hermione had to take the box back so you’ll have to be conjuring tampons for the next week.” She kissed him, “I truly am sorry about all this Harry. You are experiencing all the downsides of being close to a woman before you get to enjoy all the good bits.”

He kissed her back, “It’s okay Daphne. It hasn’t been all downside. It’s been embarrassing sometimes but it’s been more good than bad. I am glad it happened. How about you, though? You’ve gotten no more privacy than me. Are you wishing it never happened?”

She smiled, “I could do without losing the use of my right hand but overall I think I came out ahead. I have access to more power. I have learned the truth about what happened the last five years; and remember, Potter, knowledge is power. I have phoenix tears in me, making me the healthiest I’ve ever been. I now have a built in protection against the deadliest wizard in centuries. Lastly, I have a boyfriend who’s kind, generous, handsome, rich, and powerful. I’m definitely scoring this as an overall win.”

He grinned, “Glad to hear it. Let’s go dry off and get the er, conjuring done then go eat.”

She smiled back and shut off the water, “Certainly dear.” Shortly thereafter they appeared in the suite’s sitting room in white terrycloth bathrobes.

“Hi guys!” Harry said. “Glad you could join us for dinner Hermione.”

She smiled, “I tried to bring Ron but he said he’d rather eat in the great hall because there’s more food there.”

Harry chuckled, “That sounds like Ron. Oh well, as long as he’s happy.”

Daphne had been watching her friend. After they sat she asked, “How did your medical checkup go Trace? Nothing too embarrassing I hope?”

Tracey turned red, “I, we, learned why Neville is stuck as me and that we’ll be here in this room until May.” She stopped there and looked at her temporary twin.

Neville was blushing too, “I’ve owled both my gran and Tracy’s father. I expect howlers. I just hope neither shows up in person to yell.”

Tracey hugged the now cringing boy, “I’ll take all the blame if you like, dear.”

Neville straightened up at that, “No. I can’t let you take the blame. It’s not anyone’s fault.” He sighed, “I just hope Gran sees that.”

Harry and Daphne were both getting worried now. “What is it?” Daphne asked.

Neville sighed, “We’re pregnant.”

“What?” Harry said, shocked.

Tracey nodded, “That’s why he hasn’t switched back yet. He can’t go back to being a he until after he gives birth to our baby.” She blushed and sighed, “It’s why you are never supposed to polyjuice as a pregnant woman. He has done the honorable thing and asked for my hand in marriage. I expect my father to accept. Since we’re both in school we’ll probably get married over the winter holidays.” She looked Daphne in the eye, “Will you be my Maid of Honor, Daphne?”

Neville nodded, “Will you be my best man, Harry? You should be separated by then and able to stand on either side of us.”

Harry and Daphne both nodded, “We will.” They said it in unison.

Tracey turned to Hermione, “Will you be a bridesmaid Hermione? I’d like to have one from school and you’d be a much better choice than either Pansy or Millicent.”

Hermione smiled, “I think you’re damning me with faint praise but I accept.”

Everyone got hugged by everyone until Harry’s stomach started grumbling loudly, then they ate. After dinner Harry was trying to find a way to ask a question delicately when Neville let him off the hook.

“She wasn’t pregnant before the accident Harry,” he said. “Bode made that clear. I seem to caught some of your weird luck because we’re both pregnant by me.”

Harry could only stare amazed until Daphne slapped his chest, “Close your mouth Potter and stop staring.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry said and looked sheepish. “Sorry guys, I was just shocked.”

“Imagine how we felt,” Neville said.

After that the conversation wound down and they worked on homework until late then went off to bed.

Daphne got up the next morning and debated waking Harry before heading in to shower but then grinned and shook her head. It was too much fun doing it this way. She levitated him along behind her as she went about her morning routine and as usual he woke up in the shower.

“You’re a little twisted you know that?” Harry said. He looked at the enchanted washcloth currently scrubbing him and sighed, “Could you please wake me before we leave the bed next time?”

She smiled, “Certainly dear. Are you hoping for morning sex? I mean there are ways around my little problem and they have the advantage of not needing contraceptive spells beforehand...” As she’d expected he turned bright red at that. “I’m sorry, I just love to see that look on your face. I’ll try to be good but I can’t promise anything.”

Harry shook his head, “I’d threaten to spank you but I’m not sure I could manage that with us connected this and besides I’ve a feeling you might enjoy it instead.” Ignoring her giggling he tried to look stern, “I will tell you not promise things you’re unwilling to deliver or I might surprise you one morning.” Unfortunately it was obvious to him from her laughter that she knew he was bluffing so he sighed again and just went with the flow.

As they were getting dressed Daphne reminded him it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was planning on buying him new clothes. “I remember dear,” Harry said. “Let’s eat in the great hall today. I want to see if Draco’s still at school and I’m sure he’ll be at his table if he is.”

“If only to show that he is still here,” Daphne agreed. Once both their clothes met with her satisfaction they exited the room and she told Tracey they were going to eat in the great hall.

Tracey nodded and Neville said, “Maybe we’ll see you there. I need some supplies and so does Trace.”

When Harry and Daphne entered the great hall all conversation stopped briefly as everyone looked at them. Harry ignored the stares with the ease of long practice and checked the Slytherin table closely. He grinned when he saw no sign of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle. After a whispered conversation with Daphne they headed over the Gryffindor table. Ron failed to notice them but Hermione did and slid over some to make room.

“Hi guys,” Harry said as they sat down. Harry grabbed a plate and Daphne started loading it up for two. “How are you Ron? Been awhile since we’ve chatted, mate.”

”Well, its been awhile since you left that room,” Ron replied. “There’s no one to play chess with or go flying with. I’ve been hanging with Seamus and Dean but it’s not been the same.”

“Sorry mate,” Harry said. “But I could hardly stay in the boys dorm with Daphne now could I? As for the rest of the time, well its been pretty full yeah? The usual stuff I get into.”

Ron smiled, “So you’re the one who’s responsible for the lack of Malfoy in the air? Good on you, mate! Now if you can just get separated we can win the Quidditch cup easy.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Is that all you think about Ronald?”

Ron blushed and looked her in the eye, “Not anymore.”

Hermione blushed too, “Er, just so you know Harry, Ronald and I are dating. We’re going into Hogsmeade today. Are you two coming along?”

Daphne nodded, “We are. I’m finally getting him so clothes that are fit to wear without being transfigured first. Would you like to meet for lunch? I think we’ll be done by one p.m.”

Hermione smiled, “Lunch would be lovely Daphne. Will the Traceys be there too?”

Harry opened his mouth to say something and felt Daphne step on one foot gently. Knowing that meant she wanted to handle the talking, he went back to his breakfast.

Daphne nodded, “Oh yes, both girls will be there. They need more school supplies if nothing else and I’m hoping they’ll join us for lunch.”

Hermione said, “Three Broomsticks?” She gave Harry a look saying she’d explain later. He nodded, familiar enough with her looks to interpret it.

Daphne agreed and only then turned to her breakfast. Finding Harry had cleaned the plate she stepped gently on his foot again and reloaded it. After breakfast the four separated into two couples briefly then met back together to walk down to Hogsmeade.

“So why are we calling them ‘the two Traceys’,” Harry asked.

“Because Neville doesn’t want anyone to know he’s temporarily female,” Hermione explained. “We’ve been using that name to hide the fact that one of the girls who look like Tracey is him. Also now that the faculty know that he won’t be changing back anytime soon they’ve come up with an official cover story. It was announced this morning before you got to breakfast.”

“What did they decide on?” Harry asked.

Hermione replied, “Officially Neville is recuperating at home and being tutored privately for this year. We were told that he might be back for the end of term tests but that it wasn’t certain.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said. “Thank you as well Daphne for keeping me from saying the wrong thing back there.”

“No problem Harry,” she replied. “It’s what a good girlfriend does. Updating your wardrobe is part of that too. You’ll get some input on the new stuff but you cannot keep wearing such rags. Nor can you wear only things I’ve transfigured. It would look wrong if everything you wore was something from my imagination. We want you to look good but like yourself. Understand?”

“I think so,” Harry said. “I’m just glad I don’t have to do all this updating by myself. I’d make a hash of it for sure!”

Daphne kissed his cheek, “No worries, Potter. I’ll be your guide to fashion and understanding high society. I may not like them any better than you but I know how to keep them from dismissing you out of hand and make them listen to what you have to say. You have tremendous potential influence, you just need to learn how to use it.”

When they met Hermione and Ron for lunch Harry was wearing some of his new clothes, a Gryffindor red shirt with golden lions roaming across it and tight black denim pants with dragonhide boots.

“You look nice, Harry,” Hermione said.

“I was hoping they had boots of basilisk hide,” Daphne said. “But wherever he sold the hide of that thing it wasn’t in Hogsmeade because the leatherworker didn’t know of any place with it for sale.”

Harry said, “Uh, I never sold it. Why? Is it extra valuable or something?”

“Honestly, Harry,” Hermione said. “Of course it is!” She went on for a while about all the useful properties of Basilisk hide and about the number of things for which the rest of the beast can be used. She ended with, “I told you all this at the end of second year, weren’t you listening?”

Harry blushed, “Sorry, Hermione, I must have forgot.” Actually he wasn’t really listening this time either but he wasn’t going to say that.

He turned to Daphne, “Want to see a bloody great snake? It’s been dead for most of four years so it probably stinks like billy-o but I bet there is still stuff we can harvest if we try.”

She considered for a short while then said, “Sluggy will probably help us for a percentage. You have anything in mind for it? I mean if the hide is still intact it will probably make great armor but you can’t be sure it will be after so long and I’d hate for you, or us, to find out the hard way if it isn’t.”

“I wasn’t thinking of armor,” Harry said. “I was thinking of showing you the scene of one of my purest victories. First year, Quirrell died and the stone was destroyed; third year, we saved Sirius but didn’t prove his innocence; fourth year, I survived but didn’t prevent Riddle’s resurrection; and last year was a fiasco, we barely escaped alive. Second year, however, was pure success. I killed the monster, saved the innocent, and blocked Riddle from coming back.”

“Well you should use it for something other than impressing me or fond nostalgia,” Daphne said. 

Harry thought for a bit while sipping a butterbeer. Eventually he smiled, “What does everyone think of this? The Sirius Black Memorial Trust. It will set up warded safe houses and provide free portkeys to anyone who swears a magical oath not to support Tom Riddle Jr. under whatever name he might call himself. They can use it anytime they feel threatened.”

“That would cost a small fortune Harry,” Hermione said. “And that’s just to set up safe houses and get people there. Granted you have a fortune and not a small one but you don’t know how much of the basilisk is still viable to sell. What about food and water and other supplies? You don’t know how long this war will last. I mean I’m sure you’ll win but even if you defeat Riddle tomorrow, you can’t know how the death eaters will take it. You might just start a prolonged guerrilla war. Or they might buy their way out again and try to murder you.” She shrugged, “I think you could do it but I don’t think you should do it.”

Ron shrugged, “My folks might. I suppose Harry could just buy them portkeys but they’d be more likely to take one from a foundation than Harry directly. But dad would want to go to work and you couldn’t stop mum from checking on us kids. Anyone looking for them would find them anyway.” He smiled, “Thanks mate on behalf of the family but it wouldn’t help much.”

“In that case,” Harry said. “How about using it to go somewhere very, very, private and train until we can all kick lots of ass?” He paused then added, “After Daphne and I get separated, of course.”

Hermione bit her lip pensively upon hearing that, “I wouldn’t say no to that but I’m not sure my folks would agree. Are you sure you can hire people good enough to help us? And find a place safe enough? On that note we should make sure that they take an oath of secrecy that is airtight so that we know that anyone we hire will not talk about what we’ve learned or where we have learned it. If we got found early it would be a disaster and possibly a fatal one.”

Daphne nodded, “True. Well that’s down the road a bit so we can take our time creating an airtight plan. First though we have to see if old Sluggy will help.”

“No,” Harry said. “First we need to eat.”

“Here, here!” Ron agreed.

The girls laughed but agreed and they ordered lunch. After lunch they ran into Ginny and Dean. Daphne asked if they wanted to come along when they visited the Chamber of Secrets. Dean looked curious but when Ginny said they didn’t have time he didn’t look upset at missing out.

Once out of earshot of the couple, Hermione asked, “Why did you offer? I doubt it’s a pleasant memory for her.”

Daphne raised a golden eyebrow, “Being rescued by Harry like something out of a storybook not a pleasant memory?” After seeing that nobody but Ron was buying her act she sighed. “Okay, I was hoping to see if she was really over Harry yet or not.”

“It doesn’t matter, Daphne,” Harry said. “I am with you and I’m not going to leave you for anyone else.”

She kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Harry. I’m sorry but I can’t help feeling a little jealous over the girls in your life. I won’t let it get too bad though, I promise.”

Professor Slughorn was happy to assist them, “I’m not sure I’ll fit down this pipe you describe young man but I admit I’d love the chance to get a look at the thing. Even after so long it must be an impressive sight! Lead the way my boy and I’ll be right behind you.”

On the way there, he gave them the names of former students of his whom he said would be very helpful in setting up their training. Hermione took down their names and made notes about what books to look in for information on the oaths. She was still writing when they reached Myrtle’s bathroom.

“Myrtle was the first victim the previous time it got loose and her haunting has made this an even less likely place for others to search since then,” Harry said. “I sort of hope she won’t be there when we enter but if she is, be polite please.”

Fortunately Myrtle was about her business elsewhere in the castle so they were able to enter the room without incident. “This is the sink that hides the passage,” Harry said. “I’m going to say ‘open’ in Parseltongue now and it will reveal the tube we used last time.” 

When he’d done that he had a problem as the tube wasn’t wide enough for him and Daphne together. “I hadn’t thought of that. There are two more doors that only a parseltongue can open so I can’t just send you ahead. Any ideas ladies?”

“Having tried asking for stairs Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Have you tried an enlarging spell?” Daphne asked.

“I haven’t tried either,” Harry admitted. He hissed out ‘Stairs’ in parseltongue but it didn’t work. Then he tried ‘ladder’ and that worked. “Still a bit cramped for two so I’ll try Daphne’s idea as well.” He pointed his wand at the opening and cast, “Dilatanda!”. The opening doubled in width along with the ladder and he smiled, “Professor would you like to go first?”

“It was your adventure my boy, you should go first,” Slughorn replied.

Harry nodded and looked at Daphne. 

She nodded, “On three.” They went down together followed by Ron, Hermione, and the Professor. Once at the bottom Daphne made a face, “Goddess, but it’s disgusting down here. I’m going to move the bones to one side rather than vanish them as some of them are human bones and should be given a decent burial.” She waved her wand and the bones all piled up neatly in a corner. Then she started cleaning while waiting for the others.

“My word,” Slughorn said as he finished the climb. “That was the most work I’ve done in a dog’s age.” He fished a vial from an inner pocket and downed it in one gulp, “Ah, that’s much better. Anyone else need a stamina potion?” When the others declined he smiled, “Ah youth! It’s better than any magical potion.” Once he got his wind back, and while Daphne was cleaning, Horace Slughorn sent a patronus messenger to Amelia Bones to let her know about the human skeletons.

“I didn’t know you could make a patronus, sir,” Hermione said.

Slughorn smiled, “It’s much easier on the legs than walking up to the owlery each time you need to send someone a message.”

He got a response before Daphne was finished cleaning. It said Amelia was sending two aurors to remove the remains and they’d be there after breakfast the next morning. Harry sent his own patronus messenger telling her they’d need a parseltongue to let them in and if they didn’t have one he would be happy to meet them her aurors after breakfast in the great hall and escort them to the bones.

Official reporting taken care of and cleaning done, Harry faced a large circular door with an ouroboros symbol on it, “There is a large shed skin in the tunnel beyond this so be prepared. It scared me white when I first ran into it.”

Ron snorted, “That’s not how I remember it, Harry but it’s still a good warning.”

He opened it and led them through the tunnel to the next door.

“Too bad the shed skin is so decayed,” Slughorn said. “It might be worth something by itself otherwise.”

“Have you been down here since, Harry?” Daphne asked.

“No,” he said. “I’ve been to talk to Myrtle a few times but never all the way down here.”

“Maybe we should check the place out to see if there is anything there besides an ugly statue and a dead snake?” Daphne asked.

Harry blinked, “Maybe we should. Might not be today though. We have to come back tomorrow with the aurors and I doubt we can strip the basilisk of everything useful in one afternoon.” He opened the last door and led the way into the chamber of secrets.


	12. Chapter 12

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thousand thanks to both Oxnate and Buggycas for their help.

Chapter 12  
After they’d all gotten a good look at the thing Harry asked, “So do you think any part of it is still salvageable professor?”

Professor Slughorn nodded, “Oh yes my boy. The poison seems to have kept scavengers away and so the skin is intact. I’d think it would still make excellent armor should you care about such things. The eyes are gone of course, and the internal organs are surely too far gone to sell, but the poison sacs are surely enormous on such a large specimen and will fetch an excellent price, and there is always a market for basilisk teeth.”

Harry nodded, “I’d want to keep enough basilisk hide to make two sets of armor and a dozen teeth as well but the rest I’d be happy to sell the rest and split the profits with you.”

“What are planning to do with the teeth Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry said, “I was thinking of having eight of them enchanted as knives and giving them to the ‘ministry six’ plus Tracey and Daphne. The rest can be spares although we might want to keep one just for horcrux breaking. The diadem took a lot of cursing to destroy.”

“What did you use Harry, fiendfyre?” Ron asked.

“Daphne was the one who destroyed it Ron,” Harry replied. He smiled at Ron’s shocked expression. “I’m not even sure of half the spells she used to be honest but it took quite a few.”

“I didn’t use fiendfyre,” Daphne said. “Too hard to control and there were too many flammable things nearby. I used everything I could think of until it broke and released the piece of soul.”

“Very commendable Miss Greengrass,” Slughorn said. “I think we can and should harvest the teeth now and separate out your dozen before the aurors get here Harry. They might frown on your plans to make knives out of them. It’s not illegal exactly but neither is it something you should make generally known. The armor is something they shouldn’t have a problem with though and the extra wands will be a great help in getting the hide off in one piece.”

Harry nodded, “Okay professor. If you’ll show me how I’ll get started.”

Slughorn conjured two crates, one much larger than the other and with everyone helping soon they had both filled. The professor sealed them and labeled them with both the word “Poison” and the runes for basilisk venom. Harry shrunk the smaller crate and stuck it in his pocket. “Should we leave the other one here for now Professor?”

“I think so Mister Potter,” Horace Slughorn answered. “It can wait until everything else has been harvested and maybe we can have the goblins haul it all out for us.” Harry looked surprised and Slughorn chuckled, “They will be the ones doing the sale and dividing up the proceeds between us after all.” He smiled at Harry, “Hire whomever you want to train you and let goblins handle the money. They do it well and can get your tutors portkeys to anywhere at a much lower price than most wizards. That way the tutors never need to know where you were.”

Harry saw both Daphne and Hermione nodding so he agreed, “Sure Professor, we’ll do it that way.” He looked around the chamber, “So anyone up for a bit of exploring?”

Daphne raised her hand and smirked, “I think I’ll go with you.”

Harry grinned, “So kind of you to join me.”

“Where do you plan to look first Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I was thinking we’d check the walls to see if there are any other tunnels or caves,” he said.

She nodded, “That’s good. Did you see where the snake came from originally?”

“From the mouth of the statue,” he replied. “I didn’t think much of it at the time but now I’m thinking this is a lot of work to go through just to hide a basilisk. I mean I could see the parseltongue only doors but the thing didn’t need anywhere near this much room even at its tremendous size. If it’s supposed to eat intruders then why make it so hard to enter and why give them so much room to run? Also how did it survive? It lived a thousand years and even if it spent most of those in some sort of magical stasis it must have required some food while it was roaming the castle.”

Tracey shivered at the thought of a hungry basilisk in a school full of kids but Daphne and Hermione just nodded. 

Neville spoke up, “Basilisks generally eat once a month and prefer arachnids if they can get them. It probably ate some of the acromantulas in the forest.” He looked alarmed suddenly, “That means that not only have they grown unchecked since then but if there was a way for the basilisk to get from here to them there would also be a way for them to get in here!”

Everyone pulled their wand upon hearing that and Harry threw more globes of light around the chamber. Nobody saw anything and Slughorn used a spell specifically to check for acromantula to make sure there were none lurking in the shadows. “They are useful in several potions but no harvester wants to encounter them alive,” he said when asked how he knew it.

“I think we should stick together then,” Harry said.

“I rather think this is an excellent reason to leave until we have auror escort,” said Slughorn.

Daphne nodded, “We risk them confiscating things that way but this way we have more chance of being eaten so let’s wait.”

Ron agreed with her immediately and eventually Harry was persuaded. 

“Okay, let’s get back up to the castle and I’ll owl the goblins about making knives from the teeth,” Harry said.

The next day at breakfast Harry got a reply from Gringotts, “They say they’d be happy to make knives out of eight of the teeth if we let them have four as payment.”

Daphne snorted, “Well enough, just remind me to tell dad not to upset any goblins if he can help it.”

“I think that’s good advice regardless,” Harry said. “But I’ll remind you before we go visit your folks at Yule time.”

After breakfast they met four aurors in the entrance hall and were surprised to see Director Bones had arrived with them.

She smiled at their obvious surprise, “I figured I’d pull a few strings and get to see my niece Susan as well as the famous chamber of Slytherin. How are you doing Harry? You are looking better than you were last time I saw you.”

“I’m fine Madam Director and Daphne gets the credit for my looking better,” Harry said. “She’s decided that my health and wellbeing is a project worthy of her time and has expended great efforts on my behalf.” He smiled at her fondly.

Daphne was at first shocked to see that Harry and the director were on a familiar basis then a bit embarrassed at his praise but she shook it off and spoke, “It is a pleasure to meet you Director Bones. I’ve always heard good things about you. You are one of my role models for the way you made it to the top of a traditionally male profession.”

Amelia Bones smiled at that, “It is good to hear I can inspire the next generation.” She offered her hand then remembered Daphne’s lack of a right hand to shake with and asked, “How are you bearing up under what I imagine to be a most distressing magical accident?”

Daphne smiled, “It has been pretty stressful but Harry has been making it as easy as possible on me. I wish I could say I did the same for him but alas due to circumstances he’s learned things about women that he never wanted to know.” She kissed his cheek, “He’s truly a prince among men though and I’m happy to say this ordeal has truly been for the best.”

Madame Bones smiled at them, “I’m glad you managed to bring something good out of this. Now shall we get to business? Professor Slughorn intimated that I might need to bring more than two aurors. Why is that and why is he not coming with us this time?”

Harry told her about their theory about what the basilisk ate and her eyes widened, “I didn’t know there was an acromantula colony in the forest.” She pulled her wand and sent off a patronus message. “That should alert the department of Magical creatures. They generally leave the magical forests alone but they’ll make an exception for acromantula.” She shook her head, “Should I even ask how old you were when you fought them?”

Harry smiled, “I didn’t fight them so much as run away screaming.”

Daphne said, “He was twelve and he along with Ron Weasley talked to the queen spider Aragog and got out alive as part, just part mind you, of saving Ron’s little sister.”

Harry blushed and looked down, “It was mostly Ron.”

Daphne snorted, “It’ll just be us this time. Professor Slughorn has decided it’s a bit too scary down there and is waiting until you and your men give the all clear before he finishes the harvesting. If you’ll follow me, or rather us, we’ll get you inside and come along in case there are more doors that require parseltongue.”

Amelia smiled, “I see Horace hasn’t changed a bit. Thank you for escorting us and for bringing this to my attention. This may help us solve several cold cases from the days of the first attacks.”

Harry told her what he knew about Myrtle’s demise as they walked to the second floor girl’s loo. When they arrived one of the aurors laughed, “You know I looked for the place when I was a student but I never thought of looking in a girl’s loo!”

“That’s probably a good thing Stevens,” a female auror said. “You’d have gotten a bad reputation if you’d made a habit of it.”

The man chuckled, “True.”

Once Harry had opened the entrance Madam Bones sent two aurors first before following Harry and Daphne down. The last two aurors brought up the rear. They looked grim and sad as they cataloged all the bones and found other remnants such as the occasional bit of jewelry. They vanished the animal bones, put the human remains in separate body bags, and conjured evidence bags for the rest.

“Can you close this from down here Harry?” she asked. “Otherwise I’ll have to leave someone here when we go further in.”

Harry shrugged, “I never tried before but I’ll see if I can.” He hissed ‘Close’ in parseltongue and the shaft disappeared. “It looks like I can,” he said and smiled.

Stevens said, “I just hope you can open it again kid.”

“Me too Auror,” Harry said. “Me too.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, “Don’t tease the man Harry.” She pulled out a flashlight, “I brought a muggle torch with me and I hope you all have something similar. The main chamber is a bit too big for even one of Harry’s light spells to illuminate completely and I certainly don’t want him to exhaust himself providing light when we might be fighting giant spiders.”

“Don’t worry about that we’ll protect both you kids,” an auror said. “We’re the pros after all.”

She rolled her eyes, “Say that after you see the basilisk he killed.” She tugged on their joined hands, “Come on Potter open the next door.”

“Yes dear,” Harry said. He opened the door and pointed out the shed skin, “The next door is just a bit further then we’ll be in the main chamber.”

When they saw the dead basilisk there reactions were typical. “That’s huge!” and “You killed that?” were mixed in equally. Daphne smirked and reminded them Harry did it at twelve, with a sword and no spells at all.

Eventually Madame Bones got them back on track and they lit and searched the chamber. In the walls they found a passage to what looked like private quarters. They were ruined by the passage of time and water seeping in. They then levitated themselves up to the open mouth of the statue and went through. Inside it was considerably drier and better preserved. It was a man made stone corridor with rooms branching off on either side. In the first few rooms they found more shed skins and some more bones which were all animal. They vanished the bones after identifying them and moved on. They found a room with several newer looking books and what looked like a trophy case against the far wall.

“Who’s T.M. Riddle?” one of the aurors asked.

Harry looked at Daphne who shook her head, “It’s your show Potter.” 

Harry raised his wand and wrote in the air ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ then had the letters rearrange to spell ‘I am Lord Voldemort’. “That’s who Riddle is.”

The aurors look shocked. “How?” one asked quietly.

“How do I know?” Harry said. “He told me so. Or his spirit did, in between telling me he’d return stronger than ever and describing how he’d kill me once he was back. I stopped him then but he’s back now.”

Amelia nodded, “Fudge wasted a whole year with his vendetta against you. I could wish you’d approached me with this but I imagine your experiences with magical authorities have not been the best. I will say that if you receive any further info on his whereabouts or his plans I am more than willing to listen.”

“Thank you Madam Bones,” Harry said. “I’d not touch any of the books if I were you. The last book that had his name in it tried to possess Ginny Weasley. I had to stab it with a basilisk fang to get it to stop.”

The director of magical law enforcement nodded as the aurors pulled their hands back, “I think we’ll have a curse breaker go over this place before we try to touch anything.”

“Bill Weasley is a good one,” Harry said. Then smiled and added, “Of course he’s the only one I know so I might be biased.”

She smiled, “Biased or not it’s a good idea. You’ll be contacting the goblins to come deal with the carcass right?” When Harry nodded she continued, “So we’ll just have them bring some curse breakers along. For now we’ll just leave this place untouched and keep going to see where this corridor goes.”

“Maybe we should wait for the people from the creatures department?” said one auror.

“I thought you said you were the pros?” Daphne said smirking. The man turned red but said nothing.

“Be nice Daphne,” Harry said.

“Yes dear,” she replied but her smirk stayed in place.

They continued down the tunnel until it was blocked by thick webbing. “I believe at this point we can assume that this once lead outside to the acromantula nest but the creatures sealed it off to protect themselves from the basilisk. Let’s not disturb it.” She turned to Harry, “I know tomorrow is a school day but would you be willing to miss class to escort people in? It might be quite a crowd with us, goblins, curse breakers, and the dangerous magical creature people coming.”

Harry had a thought, “Walden Macnair isn’t still in charge of that department is he?”

“No Harry,” Amelia replied soberly. “He left to go rejoin his master eager to start killing people rather than creatures.”

Harry grimaced, then nodded, “I’ll be happy to show everyone down here but can I ask you to vet them first?” He pointed to his left arm and she nodded catching the hint.

“Yes Harry,” she said. “I’ll check to be sure no marked men accompany me here tomorrow.”

He looked at Daphne and she nodded smiling at being consulted, “Good, then let’s leave here for now. I’m sure Susan will be happy to see you.”


	13. Chapter 13

A Different Sort of Bond 

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Potterverse!  
Author’s Note: It won’t come up in this chapter but I’m sure it will eventually. The goblins in this AU do not consider great works of goblin craft to be only on loan to the humans who commission them. I never liked that bit of Canon and since it was recently brought to my attention I’m officially stating that in this AU sold is sold. Many thanks to Oxnate! Also Buggycas. Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story. Also I should mention that the headmaster has not attempted to get the ring yet in this A.U. Instead Harry noticed the locket was a horcrux in the same way he detected the diadem, it made his scar hurt. Dumbledore was informed and thus destroyed the correct locket. 

Chapter 13  
The next day after breakfast there was a large group awaiting Harry and Daphne in the Entrance Hall. There was Madam Bones and twelve aurors for security, Bill Weasley along with five other curse breakers, thirty goblins with tools to help them render the huge carcass into usable and easily transportable pieces, seven men from the department of dangerous magical creatures, and five reporters from different papers. There were representatives of the two British magical publications, an Irish newspaper, a French newspaper, and an international paper. None of the reporters were Rita Skeeter. That having been a condition under which Harry agreed to have the press there at all. It was Monday so Ron and Hermione had class and couldn’t come along and Professor Slughorn was teaching but Tracey and Neville came along. They were curious and had free time so they had asked to tag along. 

Harry tried to duck out of meeting the press at first but Daphne whispered in his ear about publicity being good or bad so he pasted on a fake smile and said, “Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming. I and Daphne shall lead you into the famous Chamber of Secrets created by Salazar Slytherin where you will get to see the remains of the Basilisk I slew with the aid of my friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and the headmaster’s phoenix, Fawkes.” 

They all followed him through the castle to Myrtle’s bathroom. Harry ignored most questions despite Daphne’s subtle pokes and whispered prods and the reporters soon learned that questions put to Daphne got better responses. At least they did if polite. If she thought it was an inappropriate or stupid question she did not hesitate to show her opinion. Once they reached the bathroom Harry explained again about Myrtle, “There is a ghost that sometimes haunts the loo here. She was the first victim killed by the monster when it was let out fifty years ago.” Myrtle was in residence as they came in and, once over her surprise at the number of people coming into her restroom, she was happy to tell her story. It wouldn’t make the front page anywhere but some of them considered it a good human interest story. 

Harry opened the sinks with Parseltongue and again widened it and added a ladder. Once in the main chamber, the goblins set up magical lighting and started rendering the corpse of the basilisk while four aurors guarded them. The photographers set up to take pictures of the dead Basilisk and the statue of Salazar Slytherin while the rest of the reporters looked around the main chamber and the curse breakers explored to check for hidden rooms, secret passages, and cursed items. 

After the curse breakers returned, Bill went to report to Madam Bones, “We haven’t found any passages other than the ones you know about. We did find a number of cursed objects in the tunnel accessed through the mouth of the statue. We have them clearly marked. It will take days to be sure of what they are and do but if you want the creature people to check the tunnel for acromantula it’s safe as long as they don’t touch the marked items.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley,” Director Bones said. She turned to the man in charge of the dangerous creature specialists, “Mr. Renton, please take your men through the mouth of the statue. Anything inanimate that is dangerous has been marked. Please assess the long term danger to the school as well as any immediate danger to the group.”

Oscar Renton saluted and went off to gather his men. Once he was gone Amelia Bones turned back to Bill, “If he certifies it as clear then we’ll have you and your team go back and document then remove the curses on the items you found.”

Bill nodded, “Thank you, Director Bones.”

Harry gave a sanitized and fairly short version of his actions in the chamber and managed to avoid mentioning Ginny’s name or anything about her being possessed. Daphne briefly spoke about their accident and how it brought them together and allowed romance to blossom between them. She made sure to mention how happy he made her and that he would be spending the winter holidays with her family.

“Isn’t this a bit quick, Ms. Greengrass?” one lady reporter asked.

“It might seem so at first glance but we’ve been connected to each other every minute of the day for just a bit over five weeks,” she replied. She leaned down and kissed his cheek then winked at the woman, “Every minute, even the most personal. By this time we know each other better than some married couples.”

She saw the woman’s eyes widen as she makes the connection, “Oh dear. I hadn’t thought it through. I suppose after a month you would either fall in love or try to strangle each other.”

Harry chuckled, “And I wouldn’t give two bronze knuts for my chances if that happened. Daphne can be far scarier than yonder beastie, I assure you.”

Daphne didn’t look totally happy with that that but she kept smiling, “Oh dear, I think you give me too much credit.”

After the interview they went into an alcove and Harry threw up a privacy spell covered by a notice me not, “Before you ask that was in the way of payback for you continually prodding me to talk to the press and taking the interview when you thought I was not being forthcoming enough. You knew that’s not what I wanted but I had to roll with it and I’m less than happy with you.”

Daphne colored a bit, “I am sorry about that but making me sound worse than a basilisk in an interview is not a good way to express your anger.” She frowned at him, “I’m not happy with you today either but if I did what you just did it would quickly escalate out of control and the only winners would be the scandal rags.”

Harry frowned back, “Well I guess I’ll agree not to surprise you in public if you’ll agree to do the same. But if we agree on something in private we should stick to it in public.”

Daphne nodded, “Fine, but I was doing it for your benefit.”

Harry nodded and lost his frown, “I realize that but it was a bad surprise and made me feel that you were disregarding my feelings and wishes. That has happened to me too much already and every single bastard that did it said it was for my own good.” He starts scowling again, “I’ll listen to your opinions but if it’s my life we’re talking about then I will make the final decision.”

She scowled too, “I can see why you say that especially considering your past. However at the moment what affects you affects me. Even when we are physically separated that will be true as long as we are together in any way.” 

“So you’re saying my life isn’t my own?” Harry said.

She raised their joined hands, “I’m saying that as long as we are a “we” not just a “me” and a “you” that you can’t make any unilateral decisions. Anything you do or decide affects not only me but Hermione and all the other people who are allied to you.”

Harry snorted, “I think you mean my friends not allies.”

She snorted in return, “Whatever you want to call them! If you get blasted in the paper it affects them. I know you’ve all experienced already after that Tournament but more seriously your enemies are their enemies.” She stopped and sighed, “That’s where I’m coming from but I will agree that this sort of argument needs to be done in private and in the future I won’t surprise you in public if you’ll do the same. I’ll even make a magical oath if you need it.”

Harry deflated, “I’m sorry. I spent so long trying to throw off the abuse of my aunt and uncle and the manipulations of our dear headmaster that I forget that your life has been derailed too and you aren’t as used to it. I’ll promise to consider your feelings in the future and I’ll swear an oath too if you’d like.”

They both pulled their wands and Harry started, “I promise to consider the feelings of and consequences to Daphne Ophelia Greengrass as long as we are attached. Whether that is physically, emotionally, or socially and as long as she does not speak in my name in public without my prior agreement.”

Daphne rolled her eyes briefly but made her oath, “I promise not to speak for Harry James Potter in public without his prior agreement as long as he considers the needs, wants, and desires of myself and the likely consequences to me and mine of his actions.”

There was a big pulse of magic and Harry sighed, “That will have wiped out both the privacy charm and the notice me not so lets get back out there. I hope they didn’t notice we were gone.”

“If they did I know how to deal with it,” Daphne said. “If that’s okay with you?” she added as they headed towards the main group of people.

Harry grinned, “Are you going to tell them I couldn’t keep my hands off you?”

Suddenly there was a flash and a reporter they didn’t notice said, “I heard that! It’s the only thing that could make this story better! Harry Potter sneaks off to snog Greengrass heir while exploring Chamber of Secrets! He admits he can’t keep his hands off her for long. Golden!” He ran off grinning before Harry could decide what, if anything, to say.

Daphne giggled and whispered in his ear, “Well I would have stopped him but I can’t speak for you remember? Besides that’s a cover story people will believe.”

He grinned, “Want to make a bet?”

She raised a golden eyebrow, “About what?”

“Which story hits the first page,” he said grinning. “The Chamber of Secrets or us kissing in an alcove.”

She snorted, “You have a skewed idea of the media…” she started then stopped and looked surprised. “I just realized you’ll be on the front page either way. Wow.”

“And so will you,” he said.

The creature specialists came back with bad news. “We will need help to destroy that nest. It’s too big for my squad,” said Oscar Renton.

 

Harry woke up first the next morning. Daphne was cradling him to her substantial breasts and smiling in her sleep. He was about to shake her awake when he remembered her penchant for dragging him into the shower to wake up there and decided on a little payback. He carefully levitated her into the shower. She should sleep through this. He knew he’d slept harder than usual the first few weeks because the phoenix tears were fixing things but even after that she’d gotten him a few times so it should be possible to turn the tables without undue danger of her waking early.

Daphne actually didn’t wake up until the charmed washcloth reached a sensitive place. “Ah!” She screamed and reached for a wand and the fact that she couldn’t move her right hand freely snapped her out of it. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry grinning at her.

“It looked like so much fun when you did it that I couldn’t resist,” he said.

She gave him an angry glare, “You do this again and you might die in your sleep, Potter.”

Harry snorted, “No sense of humor Daphne? Don’t like it when the shoe’s on the other foot?”

She scowled, “This is not the way to treat a girlfriend, Potter!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh fine. Talk about your double standards. If I do it it’s a horrible fiasco but if you do it it’s a giggle?”

“Maybe you are becoming a little too Slytherin, Potter,” she replied. “There’s a reason I wouldn’t date any of them you know.”

He sighed, “Okay, I won’t do it again. Maybe you’ll remember this though and refrain from it yourself.”

“It’s not the same thing for a woman Potter,” she said. “Take my word for it. Especially if she wakes up to the feel of something poking around down there.”

Harry winced, “Okay, I can see how that would be bad. I honestly thought you’d wake up once the water hit though. That’s what usually wakes me.”

“Let’s just forget about it,” she said, still cross. “Do you think you can conjure a tampon without getting whimsical? It should be the last day of the damn thing so you’re off the hook for another month after today.”

“Sure, Daphne,” he said. He sighed internally wondering if this was what it was usually like having a girlfriend.

Soon they were back in the bedroom and he was using switching spells to dress them with Daphne lending an occasional hand here or there as necessary. As they made their way out of the bedroom Daphne said, “I want to eat in the great hall today. I want to see everyone’s reactions and read the paper as soon as it comes.”

“Yes dear,” Harry said. Neville and Tracey were already dressed and followed them down. All four ate at the Gryffindor table and when the owls dropped copies of the Daily Prophet Harry and Daphne stopped eating to unroll the paper and look at the front page.

“Well we both would have lost if we made that bet, Potter,” Daphne said. The front page was neither the Basilisk nor the kiss that was photographed. It was the destruction of the Acromantula nest during the night. The main picture had a spider the size of a VW bus on fire and running toward the camera.

Ron threw the paper down and ran from the room and he was not the only one. There were more than a few screams as well. “I’m glad they got rid of those horrid things,” Hermione said. “But I could wish for a bit more more discretion in reporting it.”

Harry snorted a laugh, “This is the Daily Prophet, Hermione. They wouldn’t know discretion if it bit them on the bum.”

“True,” she agreed. “Your pose in front of the basilisk did make the paper though. Along with your kiss and what I hope was a misquote.”

Daphne smirked, “You mean where he he said he couldn’t keep his hands off me?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied and Daphne noticed several other girls paying attention.

“Well it’s obviously wrong,” she said. Then after a short pause added, “He only has one hand left to grope me with!”

Harry went red and hung his head, “I already apologized for that!” He was talking only about the morning’s adventure but the listening girls understood something else entirely.

She patted his shoulder with her left hand, “I understand that, Harry and I’m not really mad about it. There’s only so much temptation a teenage boy can withstand and after all, I am your girlfriend now.”

Hermione looked from one to the other certain that she’d never know exactly what they meant but also certain that it wasn’t what it sounded like, “Well Harry, as long as you remember that no means no regardless, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Harry said. ‘At least someone understands me,’ he thought.

After breakfast it was back to self study for Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Neville. Professor McGonagall tested them in all their classes every week on Friday to be sure they were doing the work and they were told to come to her or Flitwick with any questions before then. It was working surprisingly well. They all helped each other and Hermione was often by in the evenings to assist as well. It was more studying than Harry normally did but he couldn't play Quidditch until they were separated and without the practices and strategy meetings he had more free time. Ron had been a rare visitor to the VIP suite so there were fewer games of chess or exploding snap.

All this meant that even with the distractions of the Chamber of Secrets visit they finished their work on time and were left with their weekend free for a Hogsmeade visit. This made it all the more disappointing when Harry and Daphne were stopped on their way out the door and asked to go see the Headmaster in his office.

"Go on, guys," Harry said to the rest. "No reason for you to wait for us."

Hermione sighed but nodded, "Alright, Harry. I hope we'll see you there later. If not, there's always tomorrow."

When they arrived Harry asked, "What did you want to see us about, Headmaster?"

"Harry, a grave thing has occurred," Albus said slowly. "The curse breakers found a horcrux and believe they have destroyed it."

Daphne said, "Sir, they told us they run into those things often enough in the tombs of ancient wizards that all Gringott's curse breakers are taught how to deal with them. That nice brother of Ron's even said he took a refresher course and since he was the one who dealt with it surely we can trust that? The Director would not have brought an incompetent team in any case."

Albus Dumbledore frowned at her as she spoke then turned back to Harry, "These are not your garden variety horcruxes Harry! I believe this was another of those made by Tom Riddle. You and I are the only ones that can safely destroy such things!"

Harry shook his head, "Actually sir, that's incorrect. Daphne has destroyed one by herself and helped destroy a second and she managed it just fine. In fact she came through it better than either of us." He smiled and added, "Of course she didn't have to deal with a basilisk either time so ..." he trailed off at the headmaster's expression.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Harry! You've let Miss Greengrass muck about with your scar?"

"Actually it was the Unspeakable who told us about my scar and horcruxes in general," Harry said with a grin. "I just filled her in on a few of my adventures. You know, something to pass the time."

Daphne spoke up, "I was part of the Unspeakable’s solution for what was in Harry's scar." She grinned at the old man's expression. "Don't worry though he was able to remove it and destroy it. Harry may have liked my way to destroy one but when I helped the Unspeakable I was in awe of his knowledge. Harry's been even better since it was removed and by my count there are only two left aside from the one running around cursing people."

The headmaster was speechless. How had this happened? Far too many people knew of these things and while he might be able to obliviate the Weasley boy, doing the same to an Unspeakable was out of the question. He sighed, "Do you mind if I cast a few diagnostics? Just to be certain that Harry is indeed fine."

"Well I don't see what you'd find that a medical Unspeakable wouldn't but go ahead," Harry said and made sure his Occlumency barriers were at full strength. Daphne did the same.

After his diagnostics showed Harry was indeed free of the horcrux, Dumbledore frowned in thought. He dismissed the two saying, "I must think on this."

They were happy to leave and hurried to Hogsmeade to catch up with their friends. When they met the others in Rosmerta's pub Hermione asked, "What did the headmaster want?"

"He told us the curse breakers found another horcrux and destroyed it," Harry said. "Although he didn't seem to trust them to do it right."

Daphne nodded, "Yeah, and when he found out I destroyed one and helped with another it practically made his head spin. That's when he dismissed us. I have no idea what he's thinking but I hope its how to find the last two horcruxes."

"Me too," Harry said as their food arrived. After the server had left again he continued, "There's been one from each founder but Gryffindor so far. Do you think he could have gotten one of those too?"

Hermione shook her head, "I doubt it Harry. It's probably a second item from Slytherin. That locket horcrux you found and Dumbledore destroyed in," she paused as the fidelius charm wouldn't let her mention Grimmauld place by name, "that place you spent the summer was taken from Riddle before you defeated him the first time so it makes the most sense that he noticed it missing and assumed it destroyed. Alternately he might just have wanted two from Slytherin just because that was his ancestor."

"Maybe you should check the old Gaunt shack then Harry," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

Daphne looked away disgusted, "I believe your girlfriend once told you to either chew or speak but not both. That is still a good idea. However you had a good idea too. The Gaunts were a family that were also descended from Slytherin Harry. It makes sense that they'd have had an heirloom although I'm not certain that Riddle would have hidden anything there. When we say it was a shack we aren't kidding. It makes the shrieking shack look well kept."

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I've heard stories about them. Mostly cautionary tales about why you shouldn't marry your cousin but a few were about them being parseltongues and descended from Slytherin himself." He grinned at Harry, "Of course I know that being able to speak to snakes doesn't make you dark but those were the tales I heard."

Harry swallowed carefully then spoke, "So we should definitely check there but be very careful. If the shack is that decrepit I'd bet it’s cursed seven ways from Sunday." He looked at Ron, "Is Bill supposed to be home for Christmas?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, he's got engaged to some French bird or other and is bringing her home to meet mum. I guess he figured Christmas is best the time to do it. You know, make sure mum is in a good mood and all."

Daphne started to speak but Hermione beat her to it, "Do you think he'll be willing to help us look?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno, we can ask though. He's spending three weeks at the Burrow."

Harry turned to Daphne and she answered his question before he asked it, "Yes Potter, we can visit the Burrow during the Solstice season. There should be more than enough time that it shouldn't interfere with any of my parents plans for the holiday. We can even visit on Christmas if you'll agree to be at my home by sunset on the 21st."

Neville whispered to Tracey who nodded. Harry was trying to think about why she'd want to go home a day or two early and why it was important to get there before sunset. Ron finished eating unconcerned and Hermione thought she had the answer.

She asked, "Is that for religious reasons Daphne?"

Daphne nodded smiling, "We are indeed a pagan family Hermione. Not only was I born on the Winter Solstice but we generally do the ancient rituals too." Then she giggled, "But don't worry about Harry. Even if he and I do the ritual this year it will be only La petite mort he gets."

Hermione grinned back, "Well I doubt he'll complain about that!" Then seeing Harry's puzzled look she told him, "Don't worry Harry. You should have no trouble getting permission. I'd imagine Neville and Tracey are going to be there and you should have no trouble with any of the ritual. At least I don't think you have a problem with non christian religions?"

"Of course not," Harry said. Then the light dawned, "Oh, is your family is pagan Daphne?"

She nodded, "Yes Harry, and Tracey's is too. At least on her father's side. Are you coming by for the rites this year Trace?"

"Well probably," Tracey answered. "The family will be meeting Neville for the first time in person that day for lunch but dad already loves him if the correspondence they share is any indication. The fact that he looks like me until June might throw them a bit. They've been told but seeing it might make a difference." She shrugged, "It shouldn't matter much though. We'll meet you at your place for dinner then head out into the fields. I hope Harry does come out with us this year. I'm sure his warming charm is as high powered as the rest of his magic." She shivered briefly, "I don't see why we can't do it in a greenhouse. They're nice and warm even in December."

"Too artificial though," Daphne replied. "Outside under the night sky is best."

"I suppose," Tracey replied. "Anyway that's two months or so in the future. Let's enjoy the rest of today now."


	14. Chapter 14

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse!  
Author’s Note: Thank you to all who have beta’d, reviewed, followed, or favorited. As always a million kudos to Oxnate and Buggycas, my wonderful beta readers.

Chapter 14  
Harry woke to the sound of retching in the morning. ‘Well,' he told himself, ‘it has been a while without problems, so one was bound to show up.' He had woken in the shower again as he'd almost come to expect. Daphne was next to him of course, but she wasn't the one retching. "Who is that?" he asked. 

“I'm not sure which of them it is," Daphne replied. "She just burst in and started puking in the bowl. She's wearing a t-shirt and boxers so it might be Neville but Trace did that a lot too. You can ask her when we get out." She grinned, "Unless you're too embarrassed to leave the shower until she's gone." 

“I can ask from in here,” Harry said. “You okay out there?”

“Ohhh,” the person moaned. “Can you call the Unspeakable, Daph? I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Sure Trace,” Daphne said. “Its probably morning sickness but I’ll call him as soon as I get Harry to leave the shower.”

“I hope you feel better soon, Tracey,” Harry added.

“I'll be-" Tracey started, but she started throwing up again. 

“Is our shower over?” Harry asked.

“Well I was going to ask you help with my hair, but that can wait a day," Daphne said. "So yes, we're done." 

“Then let’s go call Bode on the crystal,” Harry said. “I doubt Tracey will be peeking in her condition.”

Daphne smiled, "Good. I'm glad you are starting to loosen up, let's go." She shut off the water and dried them with her wand. Then she swept the curtain open and stepped out. They quickly left the bathroom and called Bode. He agreed to stop by later that day. 

“Good news, hon,” Daphne called out. “He’s coming by today.”

The only answer was more retching, and they could hear it from the other bathroom too. 

“I suppose it’s only natural for him to be sick too,” Harry said.

“I am glad Bode is coming, but I can't stay here," Daphne said. "Let's dress and go to the great hall for breakfast." 

“Sure, Daphne," Harry said. At breakfast, they told Hermione, who said she would stop by later. 

“Does this mean you aren't going to Hogsmeade today?" Ron asked. 

“It does," Harry said. "We'll wait with them until after he's left. We got to go yesterday, so it's not so bad. I hope you both have fun." 

They went back to the room they shared with the other two and, hearing no sounds of retching once inside, they asked Winky to set out tea. “How are you feeling?” Harry called out. “We have some hot tea if you’re feeling up to it.”

Neville and Tracey came to sit in the common room and accepted a cup. “Sorry about barging in this morning Harry,” Tracey said. “The other bathroom was occupied.”

“No problem, Tracey,” he replied. “I hope you’re feeling better?”

She gave a small smile, “Yes, a bit.”

Neville said, "It's probably morning sickness, but I'm glad you called Bode." 

“It was the least I could do, Neville,” Daphne said. “Would you like to try some oatmeal?”

He sighed, “Maybe. I know we need more than tea.”

The oatmeal stayed down, but neither of them were happy that morning until Bode came. He gave them a box of vials, "Take one each morning as soon as you wake up, and it should keep nausea at bay. It is morning sickness like you thought. I've given you enough for a month, and I'll be back for our regular checkup before it runs out but feel free to call me before then if something comes up." He turned to Harry and Daphne, "How are you two?" 

“We’re fine,” Harry said.

“His eyesight has improved,” Daphne said. “He also seems to have more energy and stamina since he lost the Horcrux in his scar." 

“Is that true, Harry?” Bode asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I should double check something with you though. We’re going to participate in a Winter Solstice ritual. Will that affect the solution to this?” He lifted their joined hands.

“You should be separated by then so it shouldn't matter," Bode said. "Which is good, because the effects of divine or religious magic can't be predicted beforehand. It usually just provides a sense of wellbeing and possibly a small light show, but that depends entirely on the whim of the entity being addressed." 

“We've done the ritual every year, and nothing bad has come of it yet," Daphne said in a hostile tone. "I think we are more likely to get a bad result if we try to skip it this year. The goddess has been good to us so far and helped us destroy that diadem so I'll trust in her." She shrugged and continued in a more normal tone of voice, "Of course we should be separated by then anyway." 

“I didn't mean to insult you or your beliefs," Bode said. "I was just answering the question." He stood up, "I'll be going now. Please call me if anything else happens, or you have more questions." 

The potions worked, and the nausea was under control after that for the pregnant ones. A week after Bode's visit it was time to be measured for the Basilisk armor and pick up the knives made from the fangs. 

When the goblins asked them to strip for measuring Harry didn't even blink before performing the now well-practiced switching spell on his and Daphne's clothes. Neville sighed first but also raised no complaints. The goblins made each of them a set of armor, and everyone got a knife. 

“Be careful with those knives,” the goblin armorer said. “One scratch and you’ll be poisoned.”

They all nodded. They’d be very careful with their new knives. Even the two who knew they didn’t need to fear the poison were worried they’d scratch someone by accident.

"I'll ask them to make another for you after you are male again, Nev," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said.

"Will these expand with us?" Tracey asked. "Two of us are pregnant."

The goblin shook his head. “Basilisk skin is nearly impervious to magic. No expanding charms would work on it. Besides, a battlefield is no place for a pregnant woman. We made them loose for you to give you room to grow a bit yet. You should be able to wear them until the last two months of pregnancy and again soon after giving birth.”

"Thank you for everything," Harry said.

The next week was Halloween. Harry had grown to hate Halloween in the wizarding world as it always seemed to involve bad things, so he'd planned to spend it in his room. Of course, he'd planned that before, and it hadn't worked. It didn't this time either. 

“Come on Harry,” Daphne said. “You’ve got to show up at the great hall for meals today.”

“Why?" he asked plaintively. "We've skipped before, and I hate this holiday." 

“That's why," she said. "Everyone knows how you feel about it and if you don't show up, they'll think it's because you're afraid. It's not true, and I want to be sure that both our friends and our enemies know it's not true. So we are getting up, and we are going to breakfast in the great hall." 

Harry groaned but nodded, “Fine. Do I look okay?”

“You look fine," she said. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I won't let you leave looking like bad as long as we are a couple." And with that, they left. 

At breakfast, nothing happened other than he got replies from the tutors he had contacted. He showed the replies to the others, and Hermione wrote out a list of our final choices. After breakfast Harry and Daphne wrote to the goblins to arrange for payment and portkeys to … his thoughts trailed off. He hadn't picked a location yet! 

“Daphne,” he said. “We need to either visit or at least floo the goblins to ask about locations to do our training. We need to finalize it before we can go any further with our plans.”

“True,” she said. “I was wondering if you knew someplace already, that’s why I haven’t said anything. Let’s sneak out rather than request permission though. It’ll keep things quieter.”

Harry agreed, “Okay, we should go after lunch. People will assume we were here all day if they see us at lunch and dinner. That should be enough time but if not we can go again the next day. I know a secret passage that goes from the grounds to the Shrieking Shack on the edge of Hogsmeade. Do you have a way to get from there to the bank or should we ask the goblins for a portkey?" 

She blinked, "When did you find that? I thought you told me about all your fights with Riddle?" 

“Oh, I did," Harry said. "This wasn't a fight with him. This was fighting dementors while time traveling. If you help me write the letter to the goblins, then I'll tell you about it." 

“I should hope I don’t have to bribe you to tell me,” Daphne said. “But if I do I’ll find something else. My sister and I have portkeys that will take us home. Mine can be set to take either one or two in case Astoria loses hers. I could use that then we would just have to floo from my house to the bank.”

“We should still write them and let them know what day we are coming and why," Harry said. "So I'll still want your help for that before I start my storytelling. Is your portkey usable more than once? Otherwise, we'll still need another one." 

“Of course!” she replied. “You think they’ll want to pay for a new one each term? No, I’ve had the same one since Third Year when they changed it because Tori was starting her first year and they were worried she’d lose hers.”

Harry smiled, "Alright! We send the letter today and sneak off tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll find a Potter, Black, or even Greengrass property we can use. Then we can finalize the Summer training scenario. That reminds me, Tracey will be taking care of twins by then will she want to join us? And will she be willing to let Neville go with us if he wants to as I think he will?" 

“We can ask her after we have a location," Daphne said. She was wondering if they should even bother with the rest of the school year considering the quality of private instruction they had lined up. She decided to wait until later to bring that up though. No need to push Harry about it, but she would keep an eye out for a good time to mention it. 

They wrote the letter and sent it off. The goblins replied the next morning that they would be ready. When they got to Gringotts, they were lead to a conference room where they met the goblin in charge of the joint Potter/Black account and one of the goblins who worked on the Greengrass account. 

After introductions had been made the Greengrass account goblin said, “I am only here to see to it that Miss Greengrass’ financial interests are looked after. I won’t interrupt or make suggestions unless I see something that will impact Greengrass finances.”

Daphne said, “Thank you on behalf of my family, Hooknose.”

Harry nodded, “That’s fine by me as well.” He looked at the other goblin, “Spell Dodger, did you have any trouble coming up with possibilities based on the requirements I sent you?”

“No, Mr. Potter,” the goblin replied. “Your requirements were quite clear; normally deserted by both magical and non-magical folk, some place very difficult to get to by non-magical means and warded against magical means of entry, has to have facilities sufficient to host up to two dozen people for an amount of time that will at least be months and might be years but won’t be decades, be accessible by portkey so that the hired tutors and any other staff who go will not be able to find their way back, and is either owned by you or Daphne or can be bought discreetly without it becoming known that you own it. At least until you are back in magical Britain and finished with your training. Did you want to add any more at this time or shall I present our findings?”

“I have no more requirements,” Harry said. He looked at Daphne, “Dear?”

“I have none to add at this time,” Daphne said.

Spell Dodger nodded, “There are two that meet all your needs. One is a bit more remote than the other but has a much harsher climate.”

“Let’s hear about the more remote one first,” said Harry. “We won’t be going as tourists after all.”

The goblin nodded, "It seems, Mr. Potter, that when your great grandfather married Dorea Black; her family, while not especially fond of him, nonetheless felt required to give her a dowry. The records we have state that they wanted to simultaneously show their contempt for him and how highly they valued her, so they did something they thought clever. They gave the happy couple an island and had it warded by the best people of the time, who were of course employees of ours. However, it was in such an inhospitable place they felt sure no Potter would ever be able to get much use from it." 

“Where was it?” Daphne asked. “The north pole?”

“No,” Spell Dodger replied. “But you are not that far off. It’s an island in Baffin Bay, Canada. It’s hidden from all non-magical people and devices, warded so ferociously that even with your express invitation anyone without Potter blood in their veins will need a portkey made with a drop of your blood in order to arrive safely. It is so well defended that it would take hundreds of wizards to breach the wards because on it is an intersection of ley lines and the wards are keyed into them for power." 

“So I own it, it’s secure, it’s hard to get there, it’s deserted, and it’s accessible by portkey but only special ones,” Harry said. “What about the other requirements?”

“Well you are in luck there," the goblin replied. "It may have been uninhabitable in your great grandfather's day, but advances in environmental magic and magical construction mean that we can construct a domicile that will keep you as warm and safe from the elements as any here in Britain or anywhere else. Just give the word, and we shall have it ready by the end of December. For a small additional fee, we can stock it for you and furnish it as well." 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” said Harry. “What’s the next possibility?”

“The next choice is also a Potter possession," the goblin replied. "In fact, I believe your parents honeymooned there. It is in the central Pacific, and the nearest neighbors are the islands of Nauru and Kiribati. Both are about 186 miles away give or take. It's unplottable so no one can find it on a map. Even magical maps of there don't show it. It's warded against apparition and portkey travel. The only way to go is by enchanted boat. Any magical sailing vessel owned by a Potter can be made to sail there by reciting a key phrase. As Potter account manager I know the phrase, and I can tell you once we are alone." He looked at the other goblin as if to make clear what he meant by alone. 

“And is that location in good repair and well stocked?” Harry asked.

“It has its own house elves so it should be in fine shape and supplied with food," the goblin replied. "Although it may not be stocked for as many people as you require; as of now, it will hold as many people as you stated. The island is self-sufficient for staples such as meat, dairy, and vegetables for that number as well but you would need to add any extras or luxuries you wanted to have available." 

“Do I own any magical sailing vessels?” Harry asked. He had never thought to inquire before.

“You have two," came the reply. "The Gauguin has been in the Potter family for generations but was renamed by your grandfather who rather liked the work of the painter Paul Gauguin. The second was once owned by the Black family, but after you consolidated the two houses it became a Potter vessel as well and eligible for this purpose. It's named ‘The Jolly Roger'. Both are moored in the magical section of the London docks." 

“Is the tropical island as well-warded as the frigid one?" Harry asked. 

“No, it isn’t,” the goblin replied. “It’s well enough protected for any normal use but not nearly as unassailable as the Baffin Bay location.”

Harry nodded, “We’ll discuss it and get back to you.”

The goblin nodded, “We can finalize your plans at that time.”

Both goblins stood, gave the couple a nod, and left the room. A different goblin came in to show them back to the entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

A Different Sort of Bond 

Disclaimer: Same as in previous chapters.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to Buggycas for being my Beta Reader.

Chapter 15  
Once they had chosen which island they wanted to train on November fairly flew by for the four in the VIP suite. With few distractions and eager help from Hermione, all five were actually ready for the December tests by the end of November. Harry and Daphne had firmed up their plans for getting Bill's assistance with the Gaunt shack over the holidays and to Harry's relief he was no longer in the news for any reason. Neither Harry nor Daphne were perfectly content of course, but both were well used to each other by now. Daphne was already planning in her head the arguments she'd use with the Deputy Headmistress to allow them to stay in the VIP suite after they were separated. 

“So Daphne,” Harry started one day in early December, “is there anything I should know about this Solstice Ceremony? I’d hate to do something wrong and mess up the blessing.”

“Well you know everyone there will be skyclad right?” Tracey said looking up from her textbook.

“Which means naked right?" Harry said. She nodded, and Harry shrugged, "I might have had a problem with it before but not after being connected to Daphne for three months. Is that it though?”

Daphne smiled at him, “I’m sure you’ll be able to perform very well at the ceremony Harry. We’ll just be standing there respectfully and listening to the priest or priestess.”

“Well, unless you’re chosen,” Neville said.

“Chosen to do what?” Harry asked. He was pretty sure Daphne wasn’t telling him everything. He was getting better at deciphering her expressions and right now she was hiding amusement.

Tracey hid a giggle, and Neville realized that Harry knew nothing about the ritual at all. He sighed and said, "Chosen to have sex on the altar Harry." 

Harry's mouth dropped open, and the two Slytherin girls giggled at the look on his face. When he started getting angry, Daphne quieted her laughter and apologized. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have laughed. Yes, I was keeping that part a secret but not from any malicious motives. I was hoping to get you used to the idea in stages. You just got used to nudity, so I was waiting a bit to mention the rest, but I would have told you soon I promise!" 

Tracey added, "It's not likely to be you two anyway. There will be six couples plus Nev and me, so you only have about a sixteen percent chance." 

Harry snorted, “Yeah and what were the chances of my name coming out of the goblet of fire?”

That made Daphne snort, “Your chances were one hundred percent then Harry. Crouch made sure of that by entering you as the single entry from a non-existent fourth school. Whereas this will be decided by a priestess of Hecate. They take it very seriously, your fame won’t be a factor. We’ll all have equal chances to be the couple picked.”

Harry scowled, “Well now that the cat is out of the bag and you’ve had your fun you can tell me everything!”

“Yes Harry,” Daphne said.

Harry said, “And you’re lucky I can’t figure a good way to put you over my knee without spraining my shoulder or yours or you’d be getting a spanking!”

“Well you'll get your chance to try it later this month, but I think you'll find it a lot harder than you seem to think it'll be," Daphne replied. 

“Harder than dueling Death Eaters?” Harry asked, humor starting to displace his temper.

“Oh, much harder,” Daphne replied with a smile.

“Harder than killing a thousand-year-old basilisk?" Harry asked, smiling now too. 

Her response was, “You yourself said I was scarier than it was.”

“True," he replied. "Then again I also won the Triwizard Tournament, and the rewards here seem greater than a mere thousand galleons and a trophy." 

Daphne snorted again, "Well I'm glad you value my ass so highly, but I still think you'll fail at this challenge Harry Potter!" 

“Care to make a small wager on that Daphne?” Harry said.

“No," she replied. "Our last wager ended with neither of us winning, so I see no reason to make a second." Then she kissed his cheek, "Maybe if you ask really nicely I'll let you do it as my Solstice present to you." 

He kissed her back, “Oh yeah? How nicely?”

She smiled, "That's for you to find out. Keep trying, and I'll let you know if you succeed.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Fine, now tell me more about this ritual.”

They all put away their books and Harry listened as the other described it. Afterward, he asked about other holiday rituals, and they described what they did for Midsummer and the Equinoxes as well as a few other observances and traditions that weren't as well or universally observed but that they'd experienced personally. 

When they went to bed, Daphne asked, "Would you really have swatted my ass in front of Neville and Tracey?" 

“Well not in front of them no,” Harry said. “But I certainly would have in private!”

She surprised him by giggling, “Well I hear that it can sometimes be fun.” She sobered then and asked, “So are you going to ask nicely or try and take it by force?”

Harry blushed but said, "It's supposed to be a punishment not naughty! I'm trying not to lose all control here!" 

“Well you did promise to consider my feelings,” she reminded him. “It was a magical oath as well.”

Harry sighed, “Fine. Just ease up on the sudden surprises okay? You know how much I hate them.”

“Yes dear,” she said. “I’m sorry.” She hugged him to her and kissed him, “Forgive me?’

Harry sighed, “Yes I do.”

“Good!” Daphne said. She smiled and caressed him, “Now, let’s start practicing in case we are chosen.”

“What?” Harry said shocked.

Daphne said, “You don’t want our first time to be in front of an audience do you?”

“Of course not!” Harry said.

“Me neither," she said. "I don't want it to be awkward or fumbling. I want it to go smoothly. Therefore we need to practice it. The fun we'll have is a nice bonus as well." She looked at his face, "Harry, you can't say we don't know each other well enough. Besides being literally connected to each other, we've been dating for months, and I've helped rid you of the Horcrux in your head. I can feel how horny you are and I'm at least that horny as well. Unless you give me a clear and logical reason not to do it, I'm going to make love to you tonight." 

Harry stuttered and made various noises like "err" and "uh" but did not come up with a reason, so Daphne rolled on top of him and took charge. 

The next morning Daphne had a wide smile on her face until noon. Harry expected Tracey to ask what the cause was but all Tracey did was grin when she saw her best friend that morning. Hermione joined them for lunch, "I've arranged to leave early as well. It seems a shame to waste all this preparation and not take the test early along with you four and if I do then I have to leave early as well or it would look funny." She smiled, "I'm sure my folks will appreciate the extra time with me, especially since I've talked them into a cruise around the world next year that will last from mid-April until the end of August." 

“That’s to keep them safe?” Tracey asked.

“Yes," Hermione replied. "I know things will heat up this coming year, so I wanted them away for as long as possible without arousing their suspicions, and this leaves me free to help Harry this summer if he needs it." 

“What does Ron think of you leaving early?” Harry asked although he had a pretty good idea already.

“Oh, he thinks I’m mental,” she replied. “But I was expecting that.”

“So do you know when we are scheduled to be tested?” Daphne asked.

“The Monday after Slughorn’s party is when the tests start,” Hermione said. “We should be done with our last test by late Thursday afternoon. Professor Slughorn moved his party forward a week just so Harry would be able to attend.” She reached into her large bookbag, “I’ve got formal invites for you four with me. He handed them to me after class today.” She brought out four gold engraved invitations and passed them out.

Harry groaned, “Do we have to go Daphne?”

“We've skipped all his other parties," she replied. "I haven't missed them any more than you have Harry but he moved the date to be sure we attend, and he moved it to before the tests. Sluggy is a Slytherin alumnus, so I doubt he did that by accident." “You don’t think he’d flunk us just for not going do you?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“No," Daphne replied. "I don't think he'd go that far, but this was definitely a signal to me, as a fellow Slytherin, that he really wants us to attend. I think that we'd better go whether we want to or not." 

Harry nodded, "I guess so. Are you invited, Hermione?" 

She nodded, "Yes, Harry. So I'll be there with you. I will be bringing Ron as my date of course. Daft prat though he might sometimes be I love him." 

Harry grinned, “I’m happy for you two.”

The afternoon before the party Daphne dragged him in to take a second shower.

“We just took one this morning!” Harry protested.

Daphne kept dragged him by their shared hand, “You get to be awake for the start of this one, you should be happy.”

Harry smiled, "Heh, okay. I'm cooperating see?" He followed her into their shared bathroom and cast the well-practiced switching spell that sent their clothes to the hamper before they got in the shower. 

Once they were out, and dry Harry's wand got another workout making sure they were both dressed to her satisfaction. When she was finally satisfied with how they looked, she grabbed a wrapped package and handed it to him, "When we first meet Sluggy you hand him this and try not to get too swept up in meeting all the VIPs who are there. I want a chance to eat and at least a few dances." 

Harry grinned, “Trust me, I’ll do my best to dodge as many VIPs as possible. Now let’s go.”

They went out into the common room of their suite where they met Ron, Hermione, Tracey and Neville, the other two couples they were going with.

“Finally!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't see why you took so long but now that you're ready, let's go." Daphne snorted and saw Hermione roll her eyes, but neither of them commented. 

Harry smiled, “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

The party was being held in a large room on the third floor. There was a seventh-year student in a tuxedo checking invites at the door. Harry asked, "How did you come to be Sluggy's doorman today John?" The young man shrugged and said, "I'm here because I got detention. This might be boring, but it's a lot better than scouring pots for Snape." 

Harry smiled, "Very true. Here are our invites then." He handed over all of them, and John opened the door for them. Inside was bright and noisy. People of all sort in bright party clothes milled around with crystal glasses chatting and laughing. Before Harry and Daphne got more than half a dozen steps inside Horace Slughorn was at their side.

“Bravo Harry!” he said. “You and your date look smashing! Let me guide to the refreshment table for a drink of punch then there are lots of people anxious to me you.”

“The drink sounds fine, but I want to spend some of the night dancing with my date," Harry replied as he handed over the gift they had brought. "This is from us both." 

“Thank you, dear boy!" Slughorn said as he lead them to a long table off to one side. "However there are a few hours yet before dinner, and the dancing isn't until after that so we'll have plenty of time to introduce you to several people almost as famous and influential as you are!" 

Harry pasted a smile on his face and followed. Resigned to hours of tedium and fake politeness. If he concentrated, he could feel that Daphne felt the same way. Ron dragged Hermione in the direction of a group of Quidditch team captains, and Tracey was trying not to look as if she was dragging Neville towards her father. When the reached the wall, they saw two tables, one with a punch bowl and several bottles and behind it was another seventh-year student. 

“Hiya Harry," Cho said. "I'm getting extra potions credit for keeping the punch unspiked. Can I pour you a cup?" Her face didn't look as cheery as her words, but Harry was just happy she wasn’t crying. He was about to accept when Argus Filch dragged a student in by the ear.

“Arr! Perfesser, I caught this young hellcat in t'other room with a bottle in ‘er hands," he started. "I took it from ‘er and asked to see ‘er invite, but she don't have none, so I brought her to you. You want me to just throw ‘er out or should I get," he paused to grin viciously, "creative about ‘er punishment?" 

Harry and Slughorn turned at the same time to see Astoria Greengrass struggling in Filch’s grip. Daphne looked over shoulder and groaned, “Oh Merlin Astoria, what are you up to now?”

The younger girl looked furious, "I was just trying to leave a Yule present! This squib has no business touching me much less manhandling me like this!" She glared up at the much taller caretaker, "If my father knew he would have you horsewhipped!" 

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Tori, he's on staff here so yes he does have the right. And as for father if he heard you'd been out breaking into parties and causing a scene, it's you that he'd be angry at." 

Horace Slughorn grinned as soon as he heard that and gestured for Filch to let the girl go, “Well now Mr. Filch it is almost Yule. I think we can dredge up enough holiday spirit to be lenient this time. I’m sure the young lady just wanted to join her older sibling for the party. Everyone loves my parties! Isn’t that right my dear?” Without waiting for an answer he turned to look at Daphne, “I’m sure her sister will be willing to chaperone her for the rest of the evening." 

“Of course professor,” Daphne said with a fake smile.

“Wonderful," Slughorn said. He took the bottle from Filch's hand, "You say this was your gift?" He examined it carefully, "My word! This brandy was bottled a hundred and fifty years ago!" He turned to Cho and said, "Four glasses please." Turning back to Filch he said, "I hope you'll join us, Argus?" To Astoria, he said, "You are a bit too young for this libation young lady, but I do thank you most sincerely for it!" 

“Aren’t we too young as well?” Harry asked.

Slughorn laughed jovially, “No my boy, certainly not! The lovely lady and yourself are old enough for a glass of brandy.” He deftly removed the wax covered cork of the dusty bottle and poured a generous amount into each cup as Cho handed it to him. He handed it around and was about to make a toast when Filch drank his whole glass in one gulp.

As Slughorn frowned and started to comment, Filch gasped and clutched at his throat. Slughorn immediately vanished the other glasses then crouched down and forced a bezoar down the throat of Argus Filch. It didn't help, unfortunately, and the man soon died. 

Astoria slipped away during the commotion and triggered the portkey her father had given her. Its presence was why she was given the task. She had a means of escape that the school wards did not block. She had been asked to kill Dumbledore but told herself that Filch was also a good target. At least she hoped he was because the dark lord was unkind to those who failed him. She was going to floo to Malfoy Manor to report when she looked around and suddenly realized she wasn't home. She was at some construction site, and it was freezing! She stared at her portkey in shock and eventually realized it had been switched for one that only mostly resembled it. "Where in the name of Merlin am I?" 

Back at the party chaos had ensued. All students save Harry and Daphne were sent back to their rooms. Slughorn and Snape agreed it was basilisk venom in the brandy.

“Immediately lethal to all but these two,” Slughorn said as he gestured to the joined couple, “and sadly a bezoar is no use against it.”

Snape was heard to mutter that it was Potter's fault, but he said that so often that nobody paid any attention. 

The name on the card attached to the bottle with pink ribbon was Dumbledore's, but only Slughorn knew that. He later told Albus who swore him to secrecy. Albus also forbade the expulsion of the younger Greengrass and was unhappy when he learned she'd portkeyed away. 

“I was hoping to talk to her and turn her away from such foolishness in the future,” Dumbledore said. He turned to Daphne, “Please do not mention any part of this incident to your parents my dear and if you see your sister tell her she still has a place here next semester.”

Daphne agreed with a smile even though she wasn’t planning on following through on either request.

Harry was assuming it had been an attempt on his life and was feeling guilty and not saying anything to anyone.

The conjoined couple were sent to their room, and the adult staff remained to discuss matters. 

Once beyond earshot, Daphne said, "I know what you are thinking Potter, and it wasn't your fault! " 

“It was probably meant for me,” Harry replied miserably.

“No," she refuted. "Astoria knows we are both immune to all poisons. She was trying to kill somebody else, and I doubt it was Filch." Daphne frowned, "She's probably trying to report to them." 

Harry looked worried now instead of guilty, “Then I hope it was Filch she was supposed to kill because otherwise Riddle will consider it a failure and punish her.”

Daphne looked sad and worried, but she shook her head, "Not unless she's even stupider than I think. I switched her portkey with one of ours. She's currently freezing her ass off on your island in northern Canada.”

“Wow," Harry said. "I am always amazed by your forethought Daphne. If we can reach a floo fast enough, we can get in touch with the goblins and make sure they keep both safe and over there. That way we can be sure of her not working against us, but she'll be alive and healthy, and you'll even get your chance to ask her some questions." 

Daphne smiled at that and took off at a run pulling him behind her, “Let’s be off then and get to that fireplace!”

Soon they had passed the info to the goblins. The goblins had already captured her and promised to keep her with them and unharmed. He turned to Daphne, “I think that’s as much as we can do right now. Do you want to floo your folks?”

She considered that then shook her head, "No, not until I know more. The Deputy Head probably sent an official warning letter anyway. Once we hear more from any source, then we'll have more information and can pass that along." 

Harry yawned, “In that case let’s try and get some sleep.”


	16. Chapter 16

A Different Sort of Bond

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse.

Chapter 16  
The next morning was Sunday. Daphne floo'ed her parents from their VIP suite and let them know what happened and where Astoria was now. 

Mr. Greengrass said, "As long as she is safe there I think it's the best place for her. I'll lay some groundwork to make sure this doesn't cause problems after the war. You did say that your headmaster would not be calling any Aurors or making formal charges at the ministry?" 

“That's correct father," Daphne said. "I'm sure I could persuade him that she was not in her right mind and he seems willing to protect her reputation so he would let the story stand even if he privately did not believe. In fact, it's possible she wasn't. We should have her checked as soon as possible. Either way, though she shouldn't see any time in Azkaban for this." She grimaced, "I never thought any of us would use the old ‘I was imperiused' defense, but it should work for her." 

Alexander Greengrass nodded his head, "I'll smooth things over from the ministry side. Sadly, I don't believe it will be difficult. A few favors called in, and perhaps a few owed but no more than that. Do try to find out if she was drugged or imperiused though Daphne. I hope so even if I can't quite make myself believe it." He sighed then said, "You'll be here on the twenty-first as usual dear?" 

“Yes dad,” she replied. Glad to move to another topic she added, “I’ll be bringing Harry with me regardless. I think you’ll like him.”

Her father asked, “Has he been told about the ritual?”

Harry replied to that, “Yes, Mr. Greengrass.”

Daphne looked a bit relieved that he said nothing else and added, “Tracey will be bringing Neville home on the same day. He’s nice too.”

“I look forward to meeting them both then," came the reply. "See you soon dear. I love you." 

“I love you too,” Daphne said then closed the connection.

Harry and Daphne spent the day relaxing and avoiding Hermione who wanted to spend the whole day cramming for the exams that started on Monday. They agreed that either they knew or they didn’t and a few hours more weren’t going to make much difference.

Monday morning came and with it the first of the early end of semester tests they’d been studying for. They were to take two tests a day until done. The tests distracted Harry from the problem of Astoria until Wednesday night when they received a floo call from Daphne’s father.

“Madame Bones came to speak to me before she left today," he said. "She was not happy about Astoria getting off free and clear but not much surprised. She is not going to try to go after to Astoria as long as she stays out of the rest of the war. I'm not sure how she found out, but I guess she has her methods. Please keep your sister at your hideaway until all of this is resolved. That way she won't be tempted to do anything that might cause people to stop looking the other way." Mr. Greengrass looked a bit embarrassed as he continued, "It has been suggested that as the person she killed was a squib with no magical family willing to claim him, she should get off entirely free. I do not approve of this attitude in general, you must understand, but if it means by little girl comes home to me rather than go to Azkaban I won't argue against it. The only possible fly in the ointment was Dumbledore, and he has officially said he considers it an accident rather than murder. Tell her that as long as she keeps her nose clean, she can come home after the war and resume her life with nothing hanging over her." 

“She’ll be fine,” Daphne said. “I’m more worried about you and mum.”

“We'll be fine dear, " her father said. "We're realists and know we've done the best we can for her." He sighed then added, "Stay safe and we shall see you on the Solstice." With that, he withdrew and broke the floo connection. 

Harry turned to his girlfriend, “Do you think she’ll try anything against us when we see her on the island?”

Daphne shook her head sending her loose blonde hair flying briefly, "No, I think by then she will realize it's a lost cause. She may try to wheedle us into sending her back early, but she won't attack us. If only because she'll need us to get off the island." 

“Good enough,” Harry said. “Bode is coming to separate us soon. It’s going to be odd at first I think. My life has changed for the better because of this. I might actually miss being connected for the first few days.”

“Really? Even with all the waking up in the shower and the learning things about women that you never wanted to know?" Daphne asked smiling. She was less cynical and sarcastic then she used to be before the accident, but she still loved to tease him. 

“Yes," Harry said. "Even with all that. I'm glad he's able to do it, but I will always think fondly of this time." 

Daphne smiled, “I believe I’ll take that as a compliment Potter.”

“I believe it is one Greengrass," Harry said with a smirk. "Did you learn anything about men?' He was never one for banter or teasing before, but he was slowly learning. He'd never be much of a tease, but he was getting better at banter. 

She snorted, “Men are simple, they like sex, food, and sports. Heroes, on the other hand, are apparently a bit more complex.” She put a finger to his lips as he was about to protest, “Do not say you aren’t a hero. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to argue with your girlfriend? I’m always right.”

“Even when you're wrong?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Especially then,” she responded.

They were done with their tests by Thursday afternoon. Hermione went back to their suite with them, “I think we should tell each other about our answers to that last test. I’m sure I got some of those wrong.”

“Actually I wanted to go to the greenhouses,” Neville said. “I haven’t been Bob since Sunday.”

Tracey quickly said, "I'll go with you dear. Want to come, Daph? You haven't seen Bob yet." 

Daphne gave Tracey a thankful smile, “Yes, I should go see him once before the semester ends.”

Harry nodded, “He’s a fun vine, you’ll see. Coming Hermione?”

“Oh I suppose so,” she said.

They fed the vine and petted it. Daphne admitted that it did remind her of a puppy more than anything truly dangerous. Afterward, they headed back in to have dinner in the great hall. Seamus asked Harry, "So you're all done for the semester mate?" 

Harry nodded, “Yup! We get separated tonight then either leave in the morning or the afternoon if we end up needing a little more recovery time.”

Ron said, “Now I wish I’d done it with you. I have two tests tomorrow and Care of Magical Creatures Saturday morning.”

“Well at least you don’t have to worry much about how Hagrid grades you,” Harry said.

“True,” Ron agreed.

When they got back to their room after dinner, Tracey again asked the elves to make sure the place looked presentable and then they just waited until Bode knocked some thirty or so minutes later. 

“Good evening!” Bode said as he strode in. “As you know, I’m here for to separate Harry and Daphne. However I’d like to check on the two others as well to make sure all is well before the holidays.” He pointed to Harry and Daphne, “If you’ll go into your bedroom and undress then lay on the bed I’ll be there after I give the pregnant ones a quick check-up.”

Harry nodded and started to go, but Daphne held him back. 

Daphne said, “Will this be another ritual requiring unguents, oils, and creams?”

He smiled, "No but it does require nudity and strange symbols on the floor. You could actually stay standing for this one if you wanted. I just figured it would be easier to lay down." 

“We’ll stand,” she replied.

“As you wish,” Bode said.

Once inside the bedroom, Daphne said, "Shrink everything and move into the bath temporarily Harry. That way will have plenty of room, and we won't disturb our friends by having stuff flying out into the outer room." 

Harry shrugged, "Sure, Daphne. I'll just stick our clothes in the hamper first." He gestured, and their clothes vanished to reappear in the dirty clothes hamper then he shrank all the furniture and stacked it in the corner of the bathroom. They were standing ready in the center of the now empty room when Bode came in. 

“Ah good,” he said. “Everything is ready. I’ll just start drawing the required runic shapes on the floor.”

He started with the wall of unity as before, but after that, he just drew a ring of runes around the couple, "Since we aren't dealing with either an evil spirit or a chance of possession the protections are simpler." He took a deep breath and let it out, "I should warn you that this might hurt and worse, it might not work. You know why it took so long to devise the procedure for separating you, and it was necessary time, but the longer you are connected, the larger the chance that your magic will decide that this," he gestured to their joined hands, "is the norm and resist any change. Considering the strength of Mr. Potter's magic, if that happens, you'll be locked in beyond my power to alter." 

Harry shrugged, “This is still our best bet yeah?”

Bode nodded, “Yes.”

Daphne scowled, “Then get on with it! We have places to be joined or single.”

Bode nodded and started moving his wand in arcane patterns and chanting in Etruscan. A light burst from their joined hands and was soon too bright to look at. It brought with it pain and several strange sensations, then both Harry and Daphne passed out.

They were woken up the next morning by Tracey, “Bode left an hour ago. He re-enlarged everything and said not to wake you.” She smirked, “I think that last was because he’s afraid of Daphne.”

“It didn’t work then?” Harry said.

“No,” Tracey said.

“Don't give up Harry," Daphne said. "We can still petition the goddess for help. It's one of the things that people do at these celebrations." 

Harry looked skeptical, “And you think there is a chance of her answering our petition?”

“If you volunteer to be the couple on the altar she is bound by ancient tradition to give you a public answer," Tracey said. "You are not guaranteed a yes, but you will get an answer." 

“So she might say no,” Harry asked. 

Daphne smiled at him, "I know what you are thinking Potter. The goddess has no reason to dislike you or refuse you and every reason to like me. If you can bring yourself to do it on the altar with me, I believe we'll get what we ask for." 

“I'll try," Harry said. "Well let's get up and dressed unless you have planned for us to apparate to your house naked or something as a last surprise." 

Daphne giggled, "It's a little chilly outside for that, and we'd have to walk through the school and out to the edge of the wards to apparate. So I think we'll just get dressed and floo out from the Deputy's office along with the others." 

Tracey grinned, "I'd love to see the expressions on faces if we did leave school in the nude, but yeah it's easier to just floo. Hermione is coming with us and then taking the Knight Bus to her home unless I can convince her to join the rest of us." 

Harry flushed at the idea of Hermione watching him and Daphne on the altar but said nothing. It was pretty unlikely that Tracey would convince her. 

Soon enough they were dressed and out in the sitting room. "Hi Hermione," Harry said. Daphne hugged her one-armed, "Thanks for all your help and have a good holiday. Don't forget to keep an eye out for trouble and floo us if you need help." 

“My folks don't have a floo, but I can send a Patronus if I need you," Hermione said. She hugged Harry, "Take care Harry, sorry the Unspeakable couldn't help. Try not to be embarrassed and enjoy the holiday." 

They left the room and shortly were at McGonagall’s office. She took a look at Harry and Daphne and said, “Oh dear. I guess I should make your residence in that room permanent then?”

Daphne rushed to agree before Harry could mention anything about the Solstice, “Yes Deputy headmistress.” She wanted to keep the room regardless and figured if the paperwork to make it permanent got done then even if they were separated when they came back they’d be able to keep it.

“We'll need to stay as well," Tracey said, and Neville nodded. 

“Of course," Minerva said. "I have no problems with that. If anything your grades have improved, so there is no reason for you four not to continue to room together." She looked at Hermione, "I might even consider allowing Ms. Granger to join you if she wants. I know you've all become fast friends and she spends most of her time with you four these days." 

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, ma'am, but I'm happy enough where I am." 

The Deputy headmistress nodded and activated her floo. Once all five had gone through to their destination, she closed it again and went back to grading papers.


	17. Chapter 17

A Different Sort of Bond  
Disclaimer is the same as all previous chapters.  
Author’s Note: Thank you to all who reviewed, or left kudos! Thanks to Buggycas for being my Beta reader.

Chapter 17  
Harry was surprised at coming out of a floo upright, “I just found another benefit of us being connected. I always used to fall after leaving the floo before.”

Hermione gave an uncharacteristic giggle, “It’s true. He’s usually flat on his face after a floo trip and half the time he ends up on top of anyone that went before him. Have you told her about the first time you tried to floo yet Harry?”

“No,” Daphne said. “That’s one adventure he hasn’t related yet. Are you sure you can’t stay? You could tell me the story after dinner.”

Tracey smiled, “I’d like to hear it too.”

Hermione seemed to consider for a few minutes then shook her head, “if I hadn’t told my folks I was coming back early then I’d stay. It sounds like a very interesting holiday and I am interested in how wizards and witches celebrate the traditional holidays but my folks are expecting me and if I don’t show up they may get worried.” She shrugged, “If you have any others coming up this year let me know ahead of time and I’ll arrange to attend, alright?”

Daphne smiled and gave her a one armed hug, “Certainly Hermione, I’ve come to like you a great deal over the last few months. Stay safe and if you need us send a patronus and we’ll be there as fast as we can.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said and gave everyone a big hug before leaving to summon the Knight Bus.

“Well come on Harry,” Daphne said, tugging on their joined hands. “Let’s go say hi to the folks and eat something. We won’t be able to eat anything from sundown on until dawn and I don’t want either of us getting too hungry.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry said. 

Daphne led the way with Tracey and Neville bringing up the rear. The two of them were starting to show a bit, at least when out of their robes and the morning sickness had thankfully passed. When they reached the solarium they found both the Greengrasses and the Davises.

Tracey rushed to hug her father but Neville hung back until Mrs. Davis caught his hand brought him forward. Mr. Davis shook his hand, “No need to be reticent son. I’ve been fully briefed on the incident. It wasn’t your fault but you still took responsibility. That shows honor and mature responsibility. You will always be welcome in my house.” After looking Neville up and down he smiled, “Although I must say I’m glad you agreed to a small ceremony. Explaining to wedding guests why it seems my daughter is marrying herself would be awkward.”

Neville smiled back, “I agree sir, that’s why I’m also glad for a small private ceremony.” He looked sad suddenly, “I just wish my grandmother was willing to come.”

“Don’t worry lad,” Mr. Davis said. “She’ll come around by summer, if only because she’ll want to see her great grandchildren.”

“We’ve decided to raise them as twins,” Tracey said.

“A wise decision,” her mother said. “Now come with us, we’ll go over to our house so you can meet the rest of the Davis clan and eat something before we come back over here for the ceremony.”

Neville nodded and Tracey called out, “Daph? We’re going for a bit but we’ll be back by sunset of course.”

Daphne called out from the other side of the room, “No problem Trace. See you then!”

Harry and Daphne had been relaying the tale of how the Unspeakable who was also a medical researcher had failed to separate them. After Tracey and Neville left with their parents Harry added, “Daphne has an idea though. She says that if we volunteer for making love on the altar the goddess will consider her plea to separate us. What do you think of the idea?”

If you had asked Harry a year before if he’d ever suggest to a woman’s parents that he have sex with their daughter in public he’d call you crazy. However there had been some changes since then so he even managed to say the whole thing in a pretty normal tone of voice. It did help that Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were very unlike the Weasleys who were the only pureblood parents he’d known well before the accident.

“That sounds like the best avenue you have left,” Mr. Greengrass agreed. “I certainly can’t see any other way to do it. I just hope Daphne doesn’t join Tracey in pregnancy. She may be a legal adult by wizarding standards today but she’s still too young to best deal with pregnancy. She’s still maturing both physically and emotionally.”

Daphne answered that, “I agree father. I’d rather not get pregnant yet myself but you know that Hecate frowns upon contraception spells on the couples at the altar so I’ll have to take my chances. I just hope she grants our request.”

Mrs. Greengrass said, “I’m sure she will dear. You have been a faithful follower and this is a reasonable request. No guarantees of course but I should think she’ll have no problems with this request.”

“Do you need any help with preparations?”Harry asked.

Mrs. Greengrass smiled, “Why thank you dear. Are you any good in a kitchen? Neither of my daughters is so I’ve gotten used to doing it all myself but I can always use more help during the holidays so as long as you’re offering…” She trailed off and looked at Harry.

Harry grinned back, “I am fully at home in a kitchen. Although I have done most of my cooking in non-magical kitchens so far but last summer I learned the basics of a magical one.” Then he looked at Daphne, “That is unless you mind dear?”

Daphne smiled, “I like being in a kitchen watching experts cook. I’d prefer to be sitting at the table watching you and mum cook but as long as nobody asks me to do anything more than pass something and I get to taste things I’ll be happy. Thanks for asking though.”

Alexander Greengrass said, “I’ll go make everything is ready for the ritual while you get the feast ready.” Then he kissed his wife’s cheek and left.

Mrs. Greengrass took her daughter’s hand and led the couple off toward the kitchen where they saw another couple already working.

Daphne led him over to the man who was nearest, “This is my uncle Anders.” She hugged him and Harry shook his hand. The man was four or five inches over six feet and broad shouldered with shoulder length blond hair and a red beard.

“It’s good to meet you sir,” Harry said.

The man grinned down at him as his huge mitt engulfed Harry’s hand, “Call me Andy not sir. I don’t stand on ceremony and you’re barely a minor. I’m pleased to meet my niece’s boyfriend. She hasn’t brought a boy home before just girls. It’s been enough to make me wonder if she was going to marry one eventually.”

Daphne slapped her uncle’s shoulder at that, “Don’t be silly uncle! It just took me a while to find a man good enough to be worth my time and yours. Try not to scare him off would you?”

The huge man chuckled and said, “I saw the pictures of the wyrm he slew niece. I doubt he’ll be scared off easy. which is probably a good thing all things considered.” Anders turned and called out, “Helene! Come meet Daphne’s boy!”

A woman about Harry’s height came over and shook his hand after kissing Daphne on the cheek. “I’m glad there is another normal sized person around. It makes me feel less short. Are you here to help us with the food?”

Harry nodded, “I am. What can I do first?”

“Can you slice vegetables one handed?”Helene asked.

“I can,” he said. When she led him to a cutting board he asked, “How do you want them?”

“Sliced for stew,” she said. “It’ll be chilly out there. We’ll want something hot and hearty as well as the nuts and little seed cakes dipped in honey.”

Andy added, “Don’t forget the Wassail, the mead, and the winter ale served at dinner. Nor the brandy served after we get back inside to shake off the chill and the sweet cookies to keep us going long enough to reach bed.” 

Harry nodded and wandlessly sliced them all with a gesture and a whisper, “Is that good?”

Helene raised her eyebrows and looked at Mrs. Greengrass, “You’ve been holding out on us Anitra. You never said he was able to do wandless magic."

Anitra Greengrass shrugged, "I didn't know. I'm not surprised though, he is Harry Potter after all."

"It's a simple thing that anyone could learn," Harry said. "Daphne's much better at it. She doesn't even whisper when she casts small spells like this."

"And normally would need four or five spells and my wand to cut everything on the board," Daphne replied. "I'll truly miss access to your core when we're separated. I'm still unsure how you've not been corrupted by such power. I'd be one arrogant wench if I grew up with all this power."

“You mean even more than you are now?" her uncle kidded.

Daphne smiled as she gave him the finger, earning her a scolding from her mother. It was half-hearted at best though and Daphne just shrugged it off, "What's next? Harry knows a spell to cube meat."

Helene smiled, "If you could that would help. Anders and I would have more time to work on the trickier bits if we got the stew going early." She showed the couple to another table in the very large kitchen that had a slab of meat on it.

When Harry draws his wand and casts the spell Daphne can feel the magic being used and grins. The others look on in surprise as the entire slab falls apart in cubes. Daphne drags him into taking a bow with her, "Pretty impressive huh?"

"He is at least," Anders chuckled. "When are you going to learn cooking magic Daphne?"

"When I have time uncle," she replied. "Until then I'll just rely on Harry for any cooking magic I need when away from home."

Harry kissed her cheek, "You can count on me."

She grinned, “I know.” She gestured with her wand and a stew pot floats over to the table, “My turn I guess. Is this the right pot Auntie Hel?”

Helene smiled and replied, “Yes, dearest Daffy. It is.”

“Daffy?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

She glared at him, “You call me that and I will get my revenge. Just remember who wakes up first!”

Harry grinned, “Yes dear, but next time I suggest you’re scarier than a basilisk remember this.”

She blushed, “I still say that was uncalled for.” Then she slugged his shoulder, “Remember your oath.”

Anders asked, “Oath? What oath was this?”

Harry replied, “I made a magical oath to consider her needs, wants, and desires as long as we were together.”

Daphne added, “And as long as I don’t speak for you in public without your prior agreement.”

Helene and Anitra looked shocked and Anders roared with laughter. “I think she got the best of you that time lad but I hope you learned from it. No matter how fearsome the lady, from the eldest dowager to the youngest filly, they all want to be considered delicate, innocent damsels. And at least in public you should treat her that way.”

Helene gave Anders a look Harry couldn’t identify but eventually turned to Harry and nodded, “He’s not entirely wrong young man.”

Anitra said, “I say if she wants to be treated like a lady she should act like one but I’m glad you are being so considerate Harry dear.”

As Harry started putting everything in the pot with his wand, vegetables included, Daphne sighed. “He’s not likely to think of me as delicate after four months of having to be present when I do the most indelicate of things. Not to mention that mother is correct when she says I’m not very ladylike.”

Harry kissed her cheek, “I love you exactly as you are. I don’t wish to change anything about you …” Harry paused briefly then grinned and added, “… anymore.”

“Lad you must love living dangerously,” Anders said as Daphne glared at him.

“Well, with my life I’ve not had much choice,” Harry said, still grinning. “And after being so close for so long I’m hoping Daphne knows when I’m kidding.”

“Well I guess you’ll find out won’t you?” Daphne said with a grin of her own.

“Remember that if you kill them for the first mistake they never learn,” Helene said. “You should hold off on true punishment until at least the second or third time he does something. It’s more effective that way.”

Daphne grinned, “Thank you Auntie Hel.”

Helene smiled, “You’re welcome Daffy dear.”

The rest of the preparations went smoothly and soon the Yule feast was on the table. Tracey and Neville were back along with her parents. They greeted Harry and Daphne and chatted during the meal. Neville had been welcomed wholeheartedly by her family and lost most of his nervousness. Dinner went well and everyone enjoyed it.

At the end of the meal Alexander Greengrass stood and raised a glass of mead, “The Winter Solstice is the longest night of the year. We gather tonight to whistle in the dark so to speak. As our ancestors did we decorate our homes with warm and sunny colors and eat a large meal of food from dwindling supplies. If we have rather more resources than they did our purpose is still the same. We celebrate light, life, friendship, and family. We also observe religious rites and make petitions to our patron goddess Hecate. We stand vigil against the darkness until the sun rises and its light chases away the dark and brings with it the promise of a new spring. Normally we let the priest choose one couple to demonstrate on the altar that most life affirming activity, the one which can produce a new life. Sometimes however one of our number has a special petition to put before the goddess so he or she volunteers with a partner to be the couple on the altar. This Yule my eldest daughter Daphne has a special petition to make and will volunteer to celebrate on the altar with Harry. Everyone raise their glass in salute to her and her boyfriend and join me in hoping the goddess grants her request.”

Once everyone but the couple had raised a glass Alexander drank and the rest followed suit.

Afterward Harry raised his glass and said, “Thank you for everything, from the welcome I received when we first met to your well wishes just now. I am happy to feel like part of such an exceptional group of people. Now I know where Daphne learned to be so awesome.” Applause broke out as Harry drank and he blushed.

Anders stood up and grinned, “Now that the speeches are over it’s time to get naked and go walk in the snow!”


	18. Chapter 18

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.  
Beta Note: Many thanks to Buggycas The SuperBeta! You can always tell when I write my own thanks LOL. 

Chapter 18  
They had all gathered by the kitchen door skyclad. Eight adults and four teens. Harry was actually glad he had spent the last few months getting used to nudity. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to stop blushing and stammering awkwardly as they waited for the priestess of Hecate to lead them out into the snow. Harry shivered as his bare feet touched the snow and cast a silent warming charm on himself and Daphne. Tracey caught it and gestured to herself and Neville. Harry smiled and cast one on them too. 

Soon they were at the stone altar, and the priestess said a prayer over it. The air warmed as she blessed them in Hecate's name and the snow melted beneath them. "Even in the depths of winter, there is always the promise of new life. Aspects of the goddess signify both. In winter the ground sleeps in preparation for the explosion of new life in the spring. The Earth is not dead in midwinter but merely resting. We are come here to celebrate the fact that tonight marks the halfway point. It may be the longest night of the year but from this day on the days will be getting longer and soon the snows will melt, and the Earth will burst forth with new life and hope for the New Year. In celebration of this potential, a couple will dedicate the most life-affirming of actions to the goddess on her altar. Is there anyone here who wishes to volunteer?" 

Harry took a deep breath and raised his right hand, "We volunteer."

“Does your partner also agree?” the priestess said.

“I do,” said Daphne.

The priestess gestured, “Then climb upon the altar and celebrate life and love together in honor of Hecate.”

Harry and Daphne approached the stone altar and rather awkwardly climbed on top of it. Daphne moved on top of Harry and smiled down at him, “Just relax Harry. Forget everyone else and concentrate on me.”

“I think I can manage that,” Harry said smiling back.

They begin moving together and soon experience a simultaneous orgasm. When they recovered from it and looked around, they were no longer on the altar or in the clearing. They were floating among clouds, but they were not alone there. A woman nearby was studying them with a small smile on her face. She was Hecate, goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, ghosts, and necromancy. Her face seemed to shift from old to young as they watched. She gestured, and a loveseat facing an easy chair appeared from nowhere. 

“Let’s sit and chat for a bit before I give you my decision on your petition,” the goddess said.

Harry sat on the loveseat and pulled Daphne down with him. She was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, so he spoke for both of them, "Are you Hecate?" 

“Indeed Mr. Potter," she replied. "I am Hecate, and I am of two minds about your request." 

“How so?” he asked.

“Well on the plus side Daphne has always been a loyal and respectful follower of mine," Hecate said. "She joined in a proper celebration dedicated to me and not only volunteered herself for the demonstration but convinced you to do the same. She has also called upon me to destroy the foul magic infesting the diadem. This makes me want to grant her request. On the other hand, this accident was good for both of you, and some of that will be lost if you are returned to your previous state. You both have your insecurities. You find it hard to believe that someone as bright and lovely as she is would want you. She is a jealous woman at heart and has become most cynical in her opinions on males around her age. She has not had to worry about you in the past because you were always there. No chance you were out with other girls, and she could always count on you being there when she woke up. You wouldn't cheat on her but she needs to be sure of that, or she will leave you and not return. In just the few months you have been together she has become less abrasive, and you have become more assertive. You complement each other well." 

Daphne and Harry are both embarrassed by this time and neither say a word. Hecate continues, "There is also the fact that without her connection to you she has little raw magical power and the death eaters will attack those close to you. She is much safer attached to you physically, magically, and emotionally than just emotionally. She is well skilled but only with the tie to your magic has she been able to use all of her knowledge properly. You plan to destroy more pieces of the broken soul of Tom Riddle, and this is a good thing, but if I restore her exactly as she was before the accident she will also have no protection from poisons or direct contact with either the soul pieces or anybody they inhabit. So there are things on both sides of the scale." She looks Harry directly in the eye, "Which way would say it is pointing?" 

Harry thought for a moment then answered, “I notice whenever you speak of separating us you only mention returning her to exactly as she was before the accident. Is that significant?”

The goddess smiled, "Very good. Yes, there is an option that leaves you both neither exactly as you were before nor sharing a hand. It offers a compromise and I might think it the best solution, but it has one drawback." 

Daphne sighed and entered the conversation for the first time, “What is the drawback?”

“It is a permanent solution,” Hecate replied. “If you both agree to this it will be for the rest of your lives. There will be no hope of eventual reversal.”

“Well we are at that point now anyway,” Harry said. “If you refuse us we’ll be stuck as is for good. So I’m willing to hear you out.”

Hecate nodded then asked Daphne, “And you?”

“Of course I will listen, goddess!" Daphne exclaimed. 

Hecate smiled, "Well the solution is for you two to be connected just not physically. Daphne, you will still have access to his magic, and your blood will remain as one so you will keep your protections against both Riddle and all poisons. You will never be far from each other, so neither of you will be able to worry about what the other might be doing. Harry, you will be able to feel Daphne's emotions when you want. You will never have to guess what she feels for you. I shall also give you both specific magical knowledge to help you in your quest against the unnatural one who calls himself a lord." 

She moved forward, "I will give you this knowledge regardless of which you decide to do." She walked up to the loveseat and tapped them both on the forehead. "Daphne, you have now a spell to detect soul jars, horcruxes, and similar things within ten meters. Harry now has a healing spell that varies effect depending on the amount of magic when it is cast. It is a very clever spell and one that such a strong mage can make great use of." She walked away from them, "I shall leave you to discuss your options. To be clear, those are to go back to as you were before the accident, to remain as you are now, and to remain connected magically but not physically. You will need to stay close but you will have both hands free and no physical connection. Let me know when you have chosen." With that, she walked far away until they could barely see her in the foggy air. 

They talked about it. They tried to find all the pros, cons, and potential loopholes or traps in each option. Then they made a decision and called Hecate over. Harry said, “We have reached a decision.”

“Good,” Hecate said. “What is it?”

Harry replied, “We will go with the third option.”

Hecate said, “You agree with this Daphne?”

Daphne nodded, “I do.”

“Very well then," Hecate said. "I will send you back now, and the solution will take place as soon as you are back. Be well." Hecate gestured and all of a sudden they seemed to be flying. Their flight seemed to last several minutes then all of a sudden they were laying on the stone altar again. 

Harry moved to get off Daphne and fell off the altar, “Oof!”

Daphne leaned over, “Are you alright dear?”

Harry grinned back, “Fine, just embarrassed.” He sat up, “Hey we are separated!”

“Of course!” Daphne said. “Hecate always keeps her word. Now get up off the grass and give me a hand off this altar.”

Harry grinned and stood up then lifted Daphne down from the tall stone table. As her feet hit the grass, the sun rose. "Wow, we spent longer away than I thought." 

“Aye,” Anders said. “You did. We were starting to wonder a bit, to tell you the truth. Thought maybe you’d said the wrong thing during your divine interview or maybe too much of the right thing and she was planning to keep you.”

“No uncle, I am back, and I have both hands free," Daphne said. "There is more to the story, but I can tell it after a good night's sleep." 

The priestess smiled and said, “I take my leave of you.” She turned and apparated away with a pop.

Alexander Greengrass said, "We should follow her example and leave for the house before the warmth completely deserts the area. The goddess has answered our petition, and the sun has come up after the longest night of the year. Time to eat a bite, drink a mite, and sleep. In the morning we shall ask her what the goddess said." He led them all back into his house and made sure everyone had a glass of something hot and a napkin with some cookies. 

Harry made sure Daphne had the lemon-poppyseed ones she liked best. Then he took one for himself and drank a mug of hot cider.

Daphne ate her cookies with a grin, "It's so nice to be able to use two hands again!" She put down her mug of hot cider for herself and smirked at Harry, "So planning to spend the night alone now that you can?" 

Harry blushed but his reply was instant, and his voice was firm, "Not if you'll let me stay with you." 

She grinned then and grabbed his hand, "Come on then, we'll have hours before anyone wakes up and I find I'm not at all tired." Harry had just enough time to put his mug down before she dragged him from the room.

Anders said, "I think that is your future son in law brother."

Alexander nodded, "Aye, I think you're right."

Harry woke up in the shower with her again the next morning, “Was this a joke or were you just taken by nostalgia?”

“Neither,” Daphne replied. “The goddess did say we would not be able to be too far apart remember?”

“Yes," Harry said. He started to ask a question, but Daphne cut him off. 

“Well I think I have found the limit," she said. "It is that we must be in the same room. When I woke up, I found that I could go anywhere in the room just fine but not leave it. So I brought you along. If you had hopes of ever pissing in peace alone discard them now. Hecate also said this was permanent." 

“I remember," Harry said. He shrugged then, "Well it's better than being physically connected still. At least we have both hands free and can do separate things at the same time as long as both things are in the same room. As you once said, I'm counting this as a win." 

“So a lifetime of waking up like this and having to share a bathroom is fine by you?” she asked.

“As long as it's with you," he replied. Then he kissed her. 

She smiled, "I think I got as lucky as a woman can get." She asked, "Can you shampoo my hair? Once we are both presentable, we can go tell the others what Hecate said over brunch. After we can discuss how best to get Bill involved in our search. We’ll be seeing him in three days on the twenty-fifth.”

“Right, to check the old Gaunt shack for a Horcrux," Harry said as he lathered her long hair with shampoo. "Conditioner next or another round of shampoo?" 

“More shampoo,” she said. “We need to check how the foundation is doing before then and check with Madam Bones about the Malfoys and my poor deluded sister.”

“And ask if they’ve caught anyone else trying to use that safe house,” Harry added.

Daphne agreed, "Yes, some of them might be stupid enough to do that. However, all that can wait until we've exchanged Yule presents. Normally I'd ask if you'd managed to buy for everyone but seeing as how I was there I know you have. Including Christmas gifts for the Weasleys." 

Harry grinned, "Ah but one of those gifts was for you, and I merely told you it was for someone else, so there is still a bit of surprise left." 

Daphne was privately sure she knew which one that was but kept it to herself. Out loud she said, “I had Tracey get yours. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Harry said.

Soon they were done in the bathroom and still chatting about plans for the day they walked back into the bedroom together and saw Tracey sitting there dressed.

“Hi Tracey,” Harry said. “Just came to ogle or is breakfast ready?”

“I think the goddess might have made some changes in you Harry,” Tracey said.

Harry shrugged, “Possibly, but after making love in front a bunch of naked people, including her parents and you, I don’t feel as nervous about you seeing me naked as I used to. So I guess we should dress huh?” He went towards the dresser that had his clothes, “It’ll be weird putting on clothes manually after all these months of doing it by magic.”

“If you want to dress me with magic you can Harry,” Daphne said.

Harry grinned, “Okay.” He waved his wand and conjured a black cotton thong with the Potter crest in gold.

She looked down and smiled, “Claiming your territory Harry?”

“Why not?” he replied. “You claimed me months ago right?”

“Very true," she replied. "I'll make you an offer. You dress me, and I'll dress you." 

“I accept!" Harry said. His wand moved more, and a scarlet silk skirt appeared on her. 

Daphne's wand flew to her hand, and she conjured a kilt on Harry in his family's tartan. 

Tracey blinked, “You still have access to Harry’s magic?”

Daphne grinned, “Yes! I’ll tell everyone all about it after we eat. That way I will only have to say it once.” She conjured a sporran to go with Harry’s kilt and put the Potter crest on it.

Harry cast a support charm to lift and separate her breasts, supporting them in invisible cradles of force before conjuring a bra on her with the Potter crest on the left cup. He followed that with a shimmery golden shirt with a deep decolletage. “There! “ he said. “That’s perfect.”

She smirked, "I'm happy as well. You look good without a shirt, and it's traditional to wear naught under your kilt." 

“Fine by me,” Harry said. “If anyone asks though, I’ll tell them it was your idea.”

Daphne pulled Tracey off the bed, “Let’s go eat.”

Tracey followed them out. On the way there they found that they needed either to cross a threshold or doorway at the same time or be in contact with each other. So by the time they entered the dining room they were holding hands and upon seeing them, her father called out surprised, "Are you back to that then?" 

Daphne smiled and raised both hands, "No, I've both hands free. There is more to it than that, but we'll tell the story after we've eaten. What's for brunch?" 

As she sat, her mother said, "I'm surprised to see you in Gryffindor colors dear." 

Daphne smiled widely, "Oh, I made a deal with Harry. He got to dress me, and I got to dress him. I'm told his conjurations last uncommonly long. I guess we'll see." 

Helene Greengrass turned to Harry and said, “That blouse is conjured? You must have a wonderful imagination.”

Harry blushed, "Thank you, but it isn't so exotic. Just a gold-colored shirt." 

“Non," she replied. "It is not mere. It fits well. Its color is vibrant. And the fabric looks very exotic to me. What would you call it?" 

Harry shrugged, “I dunno. I saw one of your countrywomen wear a similar fabric in a silvery color and I just reproduced it. I thought Daphne would look better in a gold that matches her hair.”

Helene reached across the table and brought some Daphne's hair over her shoulder to lay across the shirt, "It is close, but the shirt is a brighter gold. I might even say purer." 

Daphne swallowed a piece of scone she slathered with honey and shrugged, “Harry said a matching color not the exact same. I like it. I might try to find a match in the shops although I doubt I’d wear it with this skirt. It might look quite nice with a set of black trousers though.”

“I’ll be sure to take pictures after brunch then so you’ll have a reference for going shopping,” Helene said.

Daphne nodded agreement and started eating in earnest. Everyone followed suit, and very little conversation flowed as hungry people ate delicious food. Eventually, though everyone was finished, and the table was cleared. 

“Why don’t you show Harry the library?” Daphne’s father asked her. “We’ll all meet there to hear what the goddess said to you.”

“Yes, Father,” Daphne said. Harry stood and took her hand and she led him to the library.

“Isn’t this an unusual place to have a talk?” Harry asked.

“What, with it being a library and all?" she replied. "Not really, it's a private one so nobody will tell us to shush if we all want to talk. Normally if you see somebody reading, you should try to be quiet, but it's not uncommon for people to chat at the tables here about some book or other. Or plotting mischief in whispers." She smiled at that, remembering all the whispering she did with Tracey here. "I guess I should start including you in my plotting." 

Harry smiled, “I’d like that. I’ll include you in mine as well.”

A servant showed up with a tray of hot chocolates and set them on a table shortly before the rest arrived in the room.

Harry said, "I was wondering if you had servants. The house is so large but last night you were all doing the cooking yourself, and I saw no one." 

“On the holy days we give the servants the day off," Elizabeth Greengrass said. "So yesterday the house was empty of all but us while today we have the usual help. I think they prefer to be away while we gallivant about naked anyway." The woman who brought the cocoa smiled at that but said nothing as she left the room. 

Everyone took a mug, and Harry started to talk, "Hecate said she was of two minds about our problem. She said they were good aspects as well as bad. She said she had a compromise solution but that it was permanent. She also said she could make so that it was if it had never happened.”

Daphne took over the tale, "But if we took that option, she'd also make it so that we'd never spent all that time together and I didn't want that." 

“Neither did I," Harry said. "I've become a better person because of her, and I don't want to ever lose that or her." 

Daphne, "She also offered to leave things be, but we rejected that as well." 

Harry said, "Her compromise was to break the physical connection but keep some side effects of it and add a few of her own. We have to stay in the same room but Daphne still has access to my magic, and we both still have the blood protection against poison and Riddle." 

Daphne added, “Harry can tell my emotions now if he wants and we both gained a little extra knowledge of magic.”

Harry nodded and sipped his hot cocoa, “That’s true.”

“Well, it could be worse,” Alexander said. “Are you happy with your choice?”

They both answered, “Yes.”

“Then I'm happy too,” he said.

Daphne said, "If you are all satisfied now, Harry and I need to check with the goblins about construction and how Astoria is. Then confirm our arrival time with the Weasley family for the twenty-fifth. Several of them are good friends of Harry, and he has purchased Christmas presents for them. We also need to recruit the eldest son for a project we are planning over the Yule holidays." 

“I see Harry isn’t slowing you down any,” Anitra said. “Good.”

Daphne replied, “Nope, just gave me more resources and a cause to fight for.”

Harry smiled, "First I think we should exchange presents. Then we can start on your to-do list dear." 

Daphne grinned, "Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten!" She kissed Harry then stood up, "Tallyho! To the present pile!" They rushed off, and the others followed.


	19. Chapter 19

A Different Sort of Bond 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Oxnate and Buggycas 

Chapter 19  
Neville and Tracey came over with the rest of the Davis family and joined in the present opening. Harry was worried he'd be getting clothes from most people, but he was happy to be wrong. When he asked later, Daphne told him she had already updated his wardrobe, so no one had felt he needed anything new to wear at the time. They were all seated around the living room. There was a tree decorated with ornaments in front of the window and Yule logs on the fire. 

Mrs. Greengrass seated everyone and made sure they had a mug of something hot and a small plate of cookies nearby. She seated Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Neville on one long couch and the adults in love seats. While she did that Mr. Greengrass sorted the presents into piles and levitated them in front of each recipient. Once everyone had been seated and had a pile of presents, he said, "Children first!" Everyone turned to look at the four on the couch. 

Harry decided he'd go first. He picked up a box and opened it, "Wow, a new pocket knife. Thanks, Neville!" 

Neville said, "You're welcome, Harry. You broke your last one on our trip to the Ministry last year, so I knew you needed a new one." 

Daphne opened her gift from him and despite his whispered request to leave it in the box she lifted it out to show everyone. “Matching red silk bra and knickers? With gold trim? Is this your idea of punishment for all those days I made you wear green trimmed black?” She smirked, “If it’s underwear then how will anyone know? Are you planning to flash me at your friends when we return?”

“Of course not!” Harry said. He blushed, “Nobody but the two of us were supposed to see them.”

“That’s not how our families work Harry,” she replied. 

“The old pagan families tend to be very open about sex and nudity," Neville said. He smiled, "As you should have noticed by now. In fact, according to Great Uncle Algie, the Longbottoms used to be pagan when he was a kid before becoming Christian while he was in school." 

“So you’ll be leading the family back in that direction now then?” Harry asked. 

“Maybe,” Neville shrugged. “No reason to decide right now.” He handed a brightly wrapped gift to his fiancee, “Open my gift next Tracey.”

She did and found a sash patterned in the Longbottom tartan. She hugged him, “Thank you! I’ll wear it over my clothes every day after we get back. So the whole school will know I’m proud to be Mrs. Longbottom.”

Neville blushed, “I, uh, thank you. I’m glad you’re happy with it.” 

“You next Nev,” she said. 

He opened his to find a robe trimmed in Gryffindor colors. As he was showing everyone, Tracey said, "It's enchanted to adjust to fit either a man or a woman of any height or girth. So you'll be able to wear it throughout the year regardless." 

He smiled, “Thank you. That was very thoughtful.”

Daphne said, "I wanted to drag you maternity shopping with us next year, but she insisted you'd prefer a set of those." 

Neville grinned and kissed Tracey’s cheek, “Thank you twice over then.”

They continued to take turns, and Neville ended up with three other adjustable robes and a complete set of formal clothes for when he officially takes control of the Longbottom family. He also got a book from Tracey's father listing all the ingredients Davis Inc. sells and the plants they come from. 

“I’ve got most of these growing at the moment,” Neville told Mr. Davis. “I’ll start growing the rest once I’m back on my family’s estate.”

“No hurry,” was the reply. “I just remembered you had asked and was stuck for a present to give.” Mr. Davis smiled, “If you want to keep the profits all in the family though, I certainly won’t object.”

Tracey rolled her eyes at that. Since everyone knew that she and Daphne were planning a big shopping expedition, she hadn't gotten any clothes other than the tartan sash. Her presents were mostly books on pregnancy as well as a goodly supply of chocolate. Someone who had refused to put a name to their package had sent her a book on dealing with a difficult mother in law. She had joked about it but secretly hoped it actually had good advice. Neville's grandmother had a reputation as a fierce old dragon lady. 

Daphne had also gotten chocolate, as well as books on advanced magic, the history of magical bonds, and one on financial management strategies.

“Should I ask why Daphne was given the finance books instead of me?” Harry asked with a wry grin.

Daphne's uncle Anders just grinned, but her father replied, "We know that she has the background needed to understand them. From what we understand you've never been interested in such things." 

Harry nodded and said, “True, and somewhat unfortunate as it turned out. I should learn the basics myself, but I suppose I can grab some beginner's books while on the shopping trip Daphne is planning." 

Tracey giggled then and, when asked, explained her thought, “I just realized Harry will have come along on every shopping trip and have to be in the dressing room with her while she tries on each and every item. Poor boy, I feel sorry for him already.”

Harry snorted, "So sorry that you had to giggle?" Then he shrugged, "I'm sure I'll get used to it in time, and the pluses definitely outweigh the minuses." 

Daphne smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, “I’m glad to hear you think so.”

Harry's other presents had been new sports gear and some guides to magical customs. He smiled at the latter, "I'm happy to see these. As much as I end up in the news, it will be good to know how to avoid making ignorant mistakes." 

Mr. Greengrass nodded, "I'm sure there are things you'd like to change about how things are done, but you have to understand them first in order to have the best chance to change them and do so intelligently." 

Once all the presents had been opened Daphne brought out a spiral notebook, "I'm so glad you explained these to me, Harry. They are excellent for planning and organizing." 

Harry said, “So are we calling about the tutors first or the goblin in charge of the construction?”

“Neither,” Daphne said. “We’ll call the Weasleys first to confirm being there on the twenty-fifth. Then check on the tutors and construction.” She sighed, “Then we’ll see about Tori.”

Tracey smiled, “Afterward you are wanted over at the Davis residence for fittings. The wedding is January second, remember? Even with magic it will take hours to decide on proper dresses and make sure they'll fit." 

Harry surprised her by laughing, “You’ll need Hermione for that right?”

Tracey still looked confused, “Of course. Mum is going to apparate over and get her. Why does that make you laugh?”

“She’ll get a chance to practice what she preaches then is all,” Harry said.

Daphne figured it out first, “You mean all her talk about not being embarrassed by nudity?”

Harry nodded, "Yes. I'm not a hundred percent certain mind you, but I'd bet money that she'll feel differently when the shoe is on the other foot." 

Neville laughed, “I wouldn’t take that bet, that’s for sure. You’ll have to let me know what happens.”

“Won’t you be there Nev?” Harry asked.

“Of course not,” Neville said. “I’m the groom, remember?”

Harry nodded, “Right. So I’ll be the only guy in the room.”

Daphne smirked, “Don’t worry dear, I’ll protect you.”

Harry snorted in disbelief, “Let’s go see if Bill is at the Burrow yet.” It turned out Bill was there and surprisingly, or perhaps not, happy to come over and chat. 

Harry shook his hand, “It’s great to see you again Bill.” Then his eyes widened as Fleur stepped out of the fireplace behind him. 

“Surprised to see me, ma amie?" she said and kissed both his cheeks. "I thought Ronald had told you." 

“I think he decided to prank me,” replied Harry with a grin. “He told Bill was engaged to, and I quote, ‘some French bird’.” 

Fleur laughed at that, “I think perhaps he had not gotten all the information yet when he said that.” She turned to Daphne and kissed her cheeks too, “You are Daphne no? I hear much about you. Do you remember me from your Fourth Year?”

Harry took Daphne's hand and introduced them, "Fleur, this my girlfriend, Daphne. Daphne, this is my friend and fellow competitor, Fleur Delacour." He grinned, "Apparently Bill got almost as lucky as I did and is engaged to her." 

Bill chuckled quietly at that and said, "I might have to disagree about which one of us is the luckiest, but I agree we are both very lucky." 

Daphne smiled and kissed Fleur back, "Any friend of Harry is a friend of mine." She looked at Harry, "Why don't you describe to Bill what we need and I'll take Fleur over to a corner and share some of my chocolate."

As Daphne led Fleur to a corner, Harry said, "Bill I need your professional help. I can pay, but I'd rather keep it quiet. I can give you an oath that it's necessary to the war effort if that helps?" 

Bill looked grim at Harry's words but needed only a brief moment of thought before he spoke, "Harry, I do not need an oath. I'm sure you wouldn't say it was important if it wasn't and you saved the life of my father and sister not to mention what you did for Fleur and Gabrielle. Anything you need I'll be happy to help with." He looked over at the corner containing Daphne and Fleur, "Actually we should bring Fleur in on this. She is learning to be a Curse-breaker so it would be valuable experience for her." 

Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to tease the other man, but Bill cut him off, "I've heard it all already Harry. The twins spent most of yesterday coming up with new puns and innuendo. They are half the reason we were eager to come visit." 

Harry nodded, "I can guess the other half." Then he shrugged, "If you think she can help then invite her over by all means. Fair warning though. Daphne is quite blunt and very perceptive."

Bill nodded then called out, "Dear? Come listen to this."

Fleur looked up and to Harry's embarrassment held up the red silk thong he bought Daphne, "Harry? Vous Garcon! I see you have grown up considerably since we last met. I can't fault your taste though. In either women or lingerie." 

Harry covered his face with his hands, blushing as red as any Weasley, "I should never have bought that regardless of any advice." 

Bill chuckled, "I dunno Harry. It looks like it was a hit."

As Daphne walked back over with Fleur, she added, "Actually everything I'm wearing right now came from Harry. He seems to enjoy dressing me." 

"Harry!" Fleur called out surprised. "You have surprisingly good taste in women's clothes. Especially considering your taste in men's clothing. Perhaps after our business is done, you might assist me in some shopping? I have not been able to find clothes to my taste in Diagon Alley, but it seems as if you've had better luck." 

Harry shrugged, "It's actually the result of poor negotiation on my part. I got to dress her like a Gryffindor, and she dressed me like some tribal chieftain of old." Harry then grinned at Bill, "I'll let her negotiate your fee."

Fleur smirks, "If you can get Bill to wear that then I shall not ask for even one knut for my curse breaking expertise."

Daphne suddenly giggled, "Actually, all of the clothes both of us are wearing are conjured." Daphne inhaled straining against the golden fabric of her blouse, "Are you worried Harry? Maybe you should call for Neville to bring a blanket you can throw over me just in case. Before your friend gets an eyeful? Or your other friend thinks I'm flirting with her man?"

Both Bill and Fleur smiled at that and looked at Harry. Harry said, "She's almost too much to handle, but I'm enjoying every minute of it." He turned to Daphne, "Can you wait until after I explain before you get frisky?" 

She mock pouted, "But they won't be in the mood then."

Harry sobered, "It has to do with T.M. Riddle and the dark thing of his you found in the chamber."

Bill put up several privacy spells around the four of them then asked, "You've found more?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Hermione assumed he made either 3 or seven since we know he made more than one."

Daphne scowled, "Dumbledore admitted the diary was one but tried to convince us not to do anything about them. He was even upset your team destroyed one. I sometimes wonder about that old man and what side he's really on."

Bill and Fleur looked shocked at that. Harry hastened to add, "I think he was mostly upset because he doesn't think anyone else can destroy them properly. Still, I wish he'd said something then. About a lot of things." 

"Harry's scar was one too," Daphne said. "And that senile old wanker wasn't going to tell him!"

Fleur and Bill looked immediately towards the scar and Harry nodded, "Yes, it was in the scar. An Unspeakable removed it with help from Daphne. I owe her my life because without her pushing I wouldn't have even asked him about it."

Fleur was suddenly kissing Daphne again, "Merci mille fois!" Fleur lost her English entirely and went on in French.

Harry was surprised when Daphne turned out to speak French and answered in that language. As they talked, Harry turned back to Bill, "We started looking for more and found one stashed away at Hogwarts. Daphne also mentioned the Gaunt shack as a possible location and your brother agreed so I was hoping you'd come along as I also hear it's magically protected. If we find one there and destroy it then along with the one the headmaster stated he had already destroyed at Order Headquarters that would leave only one left." 

Bill was nodding, "And if we get them all, he'll be mortal even if he doesn't just fall apart when his last anchor goes." 

"That's possible?" Harry asked.

Bill nodded, "From what you described his current body was created by the ritual. Unless they added a Horcrux to the cauldron before you got there, it does not actually contain a piece of his soul. It's just a construct he can possess and control. If we can destroy any remaining links to the world of the living, he might just fall apart. Even if he doesn't, it shouldn't take much to destroy his current shell. The tricky part will be the Horcruxes." 

"Oui," Fleur said, returning to the main conversation. "I shall offer my assistance gratis for le sauveur de ma sœur et moi. William, what say you?"

Bill snorted, "Like I owe him any less than you? Of course, I'll help! When do we go to the Gaunt shack?" 

"I was hoping to go on Boxing Day," Harry said. "But any time before school starts back up will work for me. Except the second, because Tracey is getting married that day and we are both in the wedding party." 

"That will be fine," Bill said. "Just floo us when you are ready to go, and we'll come over. Let me know if you need help with the last one, and I'll help with that one too. If I'm working, then you'll have to hire me but if not then you just have to call." 

"Oui," Fleur said. "That goes for us both. I still want you to go shopping with me sometime though Harry. That is a lovely blouse you conjured. It reminds me of one I bought in Paris."

"Him too," Daphne said. "He said he patterned it from a silvery one you wore." She smirked, "It must have made a strong impression on him. Or maybe it was the woman inside that did."

Fleur smiled, "If it did then he gave no sign. He had more self-control at fourteen than many men three times his age. I hope it goes without saying that you need not worry about me ma nouvelle amie? I am an old married woman or nearly so. I am no threat to anyone's beau."

"Good, then you can help me beat off the girls that will come flocking to him when we go shopping?" Daphne said. While hugging Fleur, she whispered "I know I sound like a jealous wench sometimes but pay no attention. I just get insecure sometimes."

Fleur hugged her back and whispered, "I know. We all do now then. Even the prettiest of us." Out loud she said, "If we are beating the girls off Harry who will be beating the boys off us?"

"Hermione and Tracey?" Daphne said and giggled.

Just then Molly's voice came from the fire, "Harry? Harry dear? Are Bill and Fleur still there? I wanted to show Fleur how to cook some proper British meals for Bill once they get married and we can use Bill's help with the Christmas tree. I think the twins did something to it." 

Harry stepped out of the privacy charms area of effect and said, "I'll go get him, Mrs. Weasley." 

"Oh thank you, dear," she replied. "Just send them through when you find them." 

Once he was sure the floo call had disconnected Bill removed the privacy charms.

Harry said, "Well I guess we need to cut this short. We'll be by on the 25th with presents for all of you and to stay for Christmas dinner. Then we'll call you the next day for our little project."

Bill shook Harry's hand, "We'll see you then Harry. Take care." He kissed Daphne's hand, "Try not to give him too hard a time huh? He's a good guy."

Daphne smiled, "Yes, I've noticed." She kissed Fleur's cheeks and said "Au revoir."

Fleur kissed both of them and said: "Until Le jour du Père Noël." 

After they'd left Daphne turned to Harry and said, "I'd forgotten you saved her from the imperiused Krum in the third task. You do know that most teenage males would not have turned down the reward I'm sure she offered you."

"I didn't do it for a reward," Harry said frowning. "Accepting one, monetary or otherwise, would have cheapened the gesture."

"I'm not arguing Harry," she said. "It just hits me sometimes how amazing your life has been."

Harry snorted, "Amazing is not the word I'd use. Come on, let's get through your to-do list then I need to go shopping for one more present." 

Daphne nodded and pulled out her notebook to double check the floo address of their goblin account manager, "Certainly Harry."


	20. Chapter 20

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter!  
Original Author’s Note: I am sorry this update took so long. Real life has been attacking and I’ve just recently beat it into temporary submission.  
Second Author’s Note: A Million thanks to Oxnate and Buggycas. Also to those who reviewed, or left Kudos. 

Chapter 20  
After Bill and Fleur had left Daphne called their account manager, “How are things going?”

“They are going surprisingly well,” the goblin replied. “We should have the construction completed in a day or two. All the tutors have confirmed their participation and have received their portkey.” The goblin paused then asked, “In the name of thoroughness and efficiency may I make a suggestion?”

“Of course Spell Dodger,” Harry said.

“There will be traps and cursed items in any death eater lair and probably potent wards protecting it,” the goblin replied. “Our curse breakers are widely acknowledged as the best at dealing with such things.”

Harry nodded, “This is very true, but I did not think you allowed them to teach what they know.”

“Well certain things are proprietary,” their account manager said. “However many things are taught to all curse breakers and those can certainly be passed on. I was mostly thinking that when you go on the offensive you will need at least one. As it turns out we have two that have volunteered. Their argument is that war is bad for business and Voldemort is worse so anything they can do to shorten the war or ensure you are the winner is to the benefit of Gringott’s. If you like I can have them teach as well.”

“I would like to know who they are first but I’m sure any Gringott’s curse breaker would be an asset to the team,” Harry said.

“You know them already,” Spell Dodger said. “William Weasley and his apprentice. She should have reached Journeyman level by June so you won’t be getting someone too lacking in experience.”

Harry smiled, “I would take her regardless. Do you need me to come by to give more blood for the extra portkeys?”

“Yes, it that would be excellent if you can do that now. Then the portkeys should be ready and in their hands by the time construction is finished. I know you intend to wait for summer but plans don’t always work out as intended. This way you’ll be ready to go anytime after New Year’s Eve.”

Harry said, “I hope we can manage to end the war before too much longer.”

Daphne hugged him, “I’m sure we will Harry.” They stepped through the floo into Gringott’s where they each donated blood one drop for each portkey. Once done they stepped back to Daphne’s house. “Now let’s see what up with my jailbird sister.” She called the construction manager, “It is Daphne Greengrass. Do you have a moment?”

“Yes, Miss Greengrass I do,” came the reply. “Are you calling to ask about Astoria?”

“Yes,” Daphne said. “I promised my folks we’d check on her and I do worry about her regardless of any poor decisions on her part. Is she safe?”

“She is,” the goblin said. “She is being kept safe, warm, and well fed. I do not believe she can escape but there is a female goblin with her at all times.”

“Can you have a healer check her for imperius or potions?” Daphne asked.

“That should not present any difficulty,” the goblin said. “We have human crew here so we have a human healer onsite. I will have her check the girl. If she finds anything I will let you know.”

“Thank you,” Daphne said. Then Daphne closed her notebook, “Okay, all obligations done. We have an hour before we need to be at the Davis house and although we can certainly go early if there is anything you want to do first we have time.”

The first thing that went through Harry’s mind was sex but he shook that thought away. There would be time for that later. “Actually I was thinking we might walk there. I haven’t seen much of your estate but Tracey is your nearest neighbor right? So we can walk there and enjoy the snowy landscape and maybe talk a bit? We haven’t been alone much recently and I miss just strolling and chatting with you.”

She blinked, “I’m surprised. I thought you’d want sex.” Then she grinned, “Apparently I should have started hanging out with Gryffindors years ago.” Grabbing his hand she led him towards the kitchen door, “Conjure me some shoes please? I think we have gone barefoot in the snow often enough this year.”

Harry nodded and conjured snow boots for both of them, “There, snow boots with fur inside.”

“Thank you dear,” she said. “Are you going to be warm enough without a shirt? Maybe I should conjure you one.”

Harry smiled, “You are still wearing my choice so I’ll wear yours. I can get by with warming charms.” His smile became a grin, “Besides this way I’ll match you better during the dress fitting.”

Daphne laughed, “You’re going to have fun with this aren’t you?”

“I’m going to try,” he replied smiling.

As they walked through the snow Daphne pointed out snow covered statuary and places that were gardens in the summer. Harry listened and tried to imagine how it looked in midsummer. A tall hedge with an unlocked wooden gate marked the boundary between the two estates.

“Beyond this gate we’ll be on the Davis Estate,” Daphne said. “We should just get there on time. I’d forgotten how much land we both have. Thank you for the suggestion Harry. It’s been too long since I strolled across my family’s land. The Davises have a bit less land if I recall correctly but their gardens are much nicer. You’ll see that for yourself when we celebrate the Spring Equinox.”

“You didn’t celebrate the Fall equinox,” Harry said.

“No,” she agreed. “We usually don’t. The equinox celebrations aren’t as big or as formal. I’ve got to admit that the main reason for celebrating the Spring equinox is to get out of school for a few days. The autumnal equinox is usually too early in the year for us to want to get away too badly. This year I’ll have a reason to attend other than to get away from Parkinson and Bulstrode for a few days. I want to thank the goddess again.”

Harry nodded, “I should do the same.”

Once on the other side of the hedge Harry saw a greenhouse between them and the Davis house with another off to the side. Daphne said, “There is a third greenhouse on the far side of the house as well. This one is full of flowers, the one you can’t see has herbs and foods used in the kitchen, the one behind the house is the largest and contains the rarest and most valuable potion ingredients and any experimental work that a family member is doing. The bulk of the ingredients they sell are grown elsewhere of course. Not enough room here among other reasons.”

Harry nodded. As they walked past the closest greenhouse he occasionally paused to admire some of the flowers inside. “There are some really lovely flowers in there.”

“That there are,” Daphne agreed. “We’ll get you a tour some other day though. For now we have to get going. Can you send Tracey a patronus message? Just so she knows we’re coming.”

“Sure,” Harry said and did so.

Just after they’d entered the Davis house by the kitchen door Hermione sent one back saying they were both in the sewing room and for Daphne to meet them there. Harry smirked, “Ready to prank Hermione?”

“Certainly dear,” Daphne said. She sat at the kitchen table, “First help me take these boots off. I want to keep them for the walk back so don’t just vanish them.”

Harry smiled, “As you wish Buttercup.” Then he grinned, “I really have to show you that movie sometime.”

“Oh,” Daphne said. “You were quoting a movie? I was thinking I’d gotten a pet name.”

He nodded, “And a book. It was a quirky love story. It sort of reminds me of our unusual courtship.”

“Then I’d like to read it too,” she said smiling.

Harry squatted in front of her and took hold of one boot. As he pulled it off he looked up at her and said, “You really do have lovely legs Daphne.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I’m glad you like them. Most men seem to think I’m too tall and they rarely look at my legs.” As he worked on the other boot she chuckled, “Most of their eyes never leave my chest. That’s what started my feud with Parkinson. Tracey and I’d been mostly ignoring her for the first three years and she, along with Bulstrode, returned the favor. By the end of third year I grew taller than Draco and he started making half giant jokes and Pansy laughed right along. By the start of fourth year though I was already a C cup and growing and his insults turned to innuendo. I told him flat out I wanted nothing to do with him but neither he nor Pansy seemed to listen. Since then she’s been nasty to me and he’s been leering and making comments.”

Stacking both his and her boots by the fireplace to dry Harry scowled, “Well you don’t have to worry about Draco anymore and you can handle Pansy Parkinson on her best day.”

She smiled, “Yes, especially now thanks to you. Now let’s go surprise Hermione.”

As they walked into the room Harry heard Hermione gasp before he saw her. “Harry James Potter what are you wearing?”

Harry shrugged, “Ask Daphne. It was her idea and her conjuration. Didn’t Tracey tell you?”

“No, you look like some barbarian chieftain about to raid England,” Hermione said. “Anyway you need to leave as we are about to get fitted for our dresses.”

Harry finally found where she was. She was hiding behind an opened wardrobe door. Only her bare feet and her head from the eyes up were visible. He grinned and tried to look shocked, “Why Hermione I’m shocked at you. After all you’ve said on the subject of false modesty and how I shouldn’t be embarrassed by being naked in front of Tracey and Daphne I would hardly think to find you hiding behind a door from one of your oldest friends.”

“That was necessity Harry,” she replied testily. “You had to get used to seeing Daphne naked and there was no way you could have escaped my quite necessary chats with her about biology and feminine hygiene. You also needed to participate in the Solstice ritual so you needed to get comfortable with that as well.” She took a deep breath and continued in a louder voice, “But there is no reason for you to be hanging about while we get measured and try on numerous dresses! So you can just turn around and take your bare chest elsewhere. Go find Neville and chat about quidditch or something.”

“Hermione!” Harry said in obviously fake shock. “Never would I think you’d sexually discriminate against me!” He started gesturing, “Boys aren’t allowed to want to discuss fashion. Run along now and talk sports like a good little male should?”

“Harry!” she shouted. “You know that’s not what I meant! For your information I’m not wearing much behind this door and I have no intention of showing you so you have to leave before the lady comes for the fitting.”

Tracey giggled then, “Sorry Hermione, I guess I forgot to mention Harry's new attire.” Tracey was lounging in a leather chair in her bra and panties reading a magazine. She looked amused, “Besides isn’t it just a bit hypocritical for you to say it is okay for all of us to see each other in various states of undress. That the naked human body is a work of art and Harry shouldn’t so much as blush at the sight. Then turn about completely and get upset at the idea of him seeing you in your knickers?”

“I still haven’t heard a reason why he needs to be here,” Hermione said. “If he doesn’t have a good reason then how do I know he’s not here just to ogle and be annoying?” Then she admitted, “Well I’m sure Harry wouldn’t come in just to ogle me, especially not with him dating Daphne. Still I know his warped sense of humor and he would get a kick out of showing up and throwing my own words back at me. Even though the situations are not even remotely the same.”

Harry grinned, “I’m sure you are entirely worthy of an ogle or two Hermione but you are right that I wouldn’t show up just to do that when I’ve got a girlfriend. You’re also right that I’m getting at least a small kick out of the shoe being on the other foot. But I think you are wrong about my sense of humor and of course you are completely wrong about my not having a valid reason to be here.”

Hermione snorted from behind the door, “Fine, I also know you well enough to know I’ll get nothing useful out of you when you’re in this mood. Daphne? Does he truly need to be here?”

Daphne had continued walking after Harry had stopped so she was now close enough to step around the door and hug Hermione. “I’m sorry to say he does. We are no longer connected physically but we must stay in the same room. So as long as I’m here he has to be too.” She summoned Hermione’s clothes from the chair on which they’d been neatly folded and said, “If it bothers you this much I’ll get fitted first then Harry and I will leave you and Trace to get fitted after.”

Hermione frowned and considered it. Then she sighed and walked out from behind the door to fold her clothes and put them back on the chair, “No Daphne. If I did that then I really would be a hypocrite. I really do believe what I have been telling Harry and perhaps this is karma paying me back for enjoying Harry’s discomfort a little too much early on.”

With her fists on her hips she turned to face Harry wearing nothing but French cut white knickers, “Look all you like but watch the comments or I’ll hex you good and not feel even a little bad for doing it.”

Harry grinned and started clapping, “Brava Hermione! That’s an answer worthy of the girl who rode a hippogriff with me to rescue Sirius despite being afraid of flying. And don’t worry I’ll be good. the whole point is to act exactly the same dressed or not so I won’t make any comments I wouldn’t make normally.”

Hermione nodded and went to sit by Tracey, “So what exactly happened at the Solstice Ritual?”

The dressmaker and her assistants came in just then and looked surprised to find a boy in a kilt so Harry decided the easier way was to tell everyone who hadn’t heard it the story. He was unprepared for the reaction of the young, female apprentices though.

“Oh,” said one. “That is just the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard!”

The other agreed, “Yes! They are just like the star crossed lovers in a romance novel. The fact that he’s the boy who lived just makes it even dreamier. I wish something like that had happened to me at school.”

Harry was about to make a comment on the craziness of that idea when Daphne put a hand over his mouth, “Don’t ruin it for them dear. Let them have their fantasy. We both know the truth and that’s what matters.”

Harry sighed but nodded to show he agreed and she took her hand away. What followed was pure boredom for Harry. If you’d asked him a year ago whether he could be bored watching pretty girls get in and out of their clothes he would have thought it a stupid question. However once the novelty of catching Hermione’s eye and waggling his eyebrows wore off he was indeed bored. No one was asking his opinion and he might as well have been invisible. He requested and got paper and ink and spent the first half of the time listing possibilities for the last horcrux and ideas for thinning the ranks of death eaters before the main confrontation. When he ran out of good ideas he grinned and started listing all the places he’d like to take Daphne once Riddle was defeated for good. Movies he wanted her to see, music he wanted to share, as well as places to see like the Eiffel Tower, and things to do like visit fairs and amusement parks. He became so engrossed in this planning that he never noticed when the choosing and fitting was over and dressmaker had left and taken her two assistants with her.

Daphne flopped onto the couch next to him glad to finally be off her feet, “What have you been doing all this time Harry?” She looked over at his current notes and asked “What’s Disney World?”

Harry explained and then said, “It’s part of a list of things I want to share with you when all this is done. Most of them I’ve never gotten to do either but I’d like to and we can experience them for the first time together. You’re welcome to add to the list yourself.”

Hermione and Tracey both went “Aww!” They couldn’t help themselves. Hermione wondered if Ron would want to do any of that with her and Tracey was thinking it was a good thing that those romantic young apprentice dressmakers hadn’t heard him or they’d have started a whole new series of legends about the boy who lived that would make Harry horribly embarrassed.

Daphne took the pile of documents and started looking through them saying, “As long as I get to add just as many as you do I have no problem with doing everything on this list.” She stretched her legs and grimaced, “Merlin but my feet hurt. The only time I wasn’t standing I was trying on a succession of shoes that must have been made for pygmies. She swears she’ll have some in my size in time for the wedding but I think I’ll practice conjuring a pair just in case.”

Harry grinned and pulled her legs into his lap, “You go over my suggestions and add your own and I’ll rub your poor tired feet. How’s that sound?”

“Heavenly,” Daphne said and smiled at him.


	21. Chapter 21

A Different Sort of Bond 

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Oxnate and Buggycas.

Chapter 21  
Harry woke up on the morning of the twenty-third and realized Daphne was hugging his face to her chest again. He smiled as he remembered how embarrassed he’d been the first time she did that. He was glad to now have two hands free as he reached up and started playing with her nipples while kissing her breasts all over.

Daphne woke up soon after with a smile on her face, “That was a lovely way to wake up. I do need you to let me up now though.”

He smiled and got up, “Sure, I can brush my teeth while you use the toilet.”

She grinned, "You've come a long way, Harry. I remember that first day. You almost passed out when I said I had to pee. And the next morning, when I asked you to pass me the toilet paper, and you just gaped at me like a fish." 

Harry laughed as they held hands to switch rooms from bedroom to bathroom, "It seems like years ago. You got me out of my shell with a jackhammer, but I definitely needed someone to do it. Thank you, dear." He kissed her cheek. 

“You are welcome dear," she replied. "You helped me too. You showed me that there could be good men my age. I'm glad we had that accident, and I'm even glad we are still sort of connected." 

“I just hope you continue to feel that way in ten or twenty years,” Harry said.

“I think you're more likely to get fed up with me, but I won't argue," she said. Soon they were showered and dressed and on their down to breakfast. “After we eat we can shop for a gift for Fleur and maybe I’ll look for a few things myself. Where did you want to shop? If you’ve no idea I can suggest a few places in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.”

“Actually I want to shop in the non-magical world,” Harry said. “Have you ever been?”

“Briefly only," she replied. "But enough to blend in as long you do the actual buying. They might think I'm a country cousin on her first trip to the city, but they won't think I'm crazy." 

“Good enough,” Harry said. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of things fast. I guess we are dressing ourselves today?”

She smiled, “Unless you think the muggles will appreciate your bare chest?”

Harry chuckled, "I think not." He dressed in jeans, Basilisk hide armored boots, and a thickly knitted pullover on top of a button-down shirt. 

“What will you say if somebody asks about your boots?” Daphne asked.

“I’ll say they are snakeskin,” Harry replied.

“Well they do look really nice especially for armor," she said. "And I can wear a matching pair." She smirked, "Maybe that'll keep at least some of the women away." She put on her own Basilisk hide boots. 

Harry looks at her in skintight denim pants and a vee-necked blouse and snorts, "I think any women there won't even see me through the crowd of drooling men that will be gathered around you." He stood on tiptoe to kiss her, "You look hotter than fiendfyre." 

Over breakfast, Alexander asked, "What are your plans today?" 

“We’re going shopping for a few last minute gifts,” she said. “I might get a few things for myself on the way though.”

“I’m glad the Potters are wealthy,” Anders said grinning.

Harry shrugged, then swallowed and said, “She can spend whatever she likes, I don’t mind.”

Daphne grinned at her mom, “Did you hear that? And he gives great foot massages too!”

Anitra smiled at her daughter, “It seems you got very lucky dear. Have fun shopping today. Maybe I’ll come with you next time.”

“You are welcome any time Mrs. Greengrass,” Harry said.

“Call me Anitra, Harry," she said. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry said.

Daphne snickered at that then said, “Eat up Harry, you’ll need your strength.”

He grinned back at her, “Should I be scared?”

“No, but your money pouch might scream,” she said.

He smirked, “We’re shopping in the non-magical world today dear, so it’s my wallet that’ll scream. Which reminds me we need to head to Gringott’s first.”

“To pick up Muggle money?” Daphne said.

“A credit card actually,” Harry said. When she looked confused he grinned, “I’m sure you’ll love the idea once you see it in action. You have letters of credit in the wizarding world?”

She nodded, “Yes, but those are rather unwieldy as they have to specify an amount and are too easy to counterfeit. Gringott’s neither offers nor accepts them.”

Harry nodded, "Well a credit card is the next step up from that. It's a small square of material called plastic that has my name on the front and my signature on the back and the part you'll like best is that its linked to a Muggle bank that is the goblins front in the non-magical world so I can access as much of my money as I need without having to carry cash with me." 

Her eyes widened, “You mean that it has access to your entire fortune? I hope you put limits on it. Regardless of how safe the goblins say it is it shouldn’t have unlimited access.”

“Thank you caring dear," Harry said. "But don't worry, I've already made sure of that. I can't take credit for the idea though. Muggle credit cards usually have limits as well. Still, I doubt you can spend more than half a million by the end of the month." 

Her eyes widened then she grinned, "Never give me a challenge like that Harry. Still, I think I can restrain myself. At least enough to keep your principal untouched if not your interest." She paused, "And if you make more than that in interest a month then don't tell me. I'd rather not be considered a gold digger." 

“I’d never think that of you Daphne,” Harry said. “You liked me well before you knew I had money.”

She kissed him then, "Thank you, Harry, you're the best boyfriend." 

“Isn’t he more than just a boyfriend?” Helene asked. 

“Not until he gives me a ring,” Daphne replied.

“Well I wouldn't want to steal any of Tracey's thunder," Harry said. "Maybe once she and Neville are on their honeymoon we can visit the Potter vaults and look over the jewelry there? If nothing catches your fancy, we can go looking through jewelry shops." 

“No rush,” she said. “I can wait until graduation unless the goddess saw fit to bless us with a child.”

Harry looked shocked at first, then happy, “I’ve always wanted a family so if it happens I’m happy, but we have a lot to finish first so if it hasn’t happened then I’m happy about that too.”

She snorted, "Fine, happy boy, finish your breakfast and let's get ready to go." 

At the goblin bank, Harry picked up two magically weightless bags with 500 Galleons each as well as his credit card. He found out that after signing it, he had to imprint it with his magical signature as well. Daphne approved of the additional safety feature but got upset when he handed her the second bag of galleons. 

When he held it to her, she scowled and said, "My family isn't poor Potter. If you want to buy me things as my boyfriend or fiance, that's one thing, but I don't need handouts. I have my own money." 

After a brief but intense discussion Harry had the second bag of galleons sent back to his vault, "Sorry, I guess I'm still learning how to be a good boyfriend."

She hugged him, "Don't get too upset about it, I just had to make my point. I'm sure many girls would have loved the gesture. I'm just not one of them. Now let's forget about it and go buy Fleur a Christmas gift or two."

Harry nodded and soon they were in front of Harrod's. The trip had been silent, but the sight of the store brought a smile to her face. 

"I think I'm going to be glad I went to a teller while you went to your vault," she said. 

"They proudly boast about having anything you might want and something for everyone," Harry said. He was glad her good mood was returning, "I guess they were right?"

She smiled and took his hand, "I think they just might be but let's go inside and find out."

Harry pointed out a vintage port set to Daphne, "I know one of her uncles owns a vineyard and she grew up learning about fine wines. This is something she can appreciate without it seeming like she is buying from a rival or snubbing locally made products."

A staff member heard him and said, "This is an excellent choice, sir! This luxuriously crafted wooden gift box contains two Colheita ports from the 19th century, featuring 1863 and 1896 vintages accompanied by two crystal glasses and a decanter to enjoy the port to its full potential. Shall you take it with you or shall I have it sent?" 

Briefly imagining what the delivery man would think of the Burrow or even Shell Cottage Harry grinned, "I think I'll take it with me. That is unless my fiancee disagrees with my choice?" He looked at Daphne.

Daphne smirked at him, "I don't blame her for snubbing local wines, but I can see how that might get her in trouble with her soon-to-be mother-in-law. This way she can enjoy a proper drink, and it's just her enjoying a thoughtful present. If you can remember the name of her uncle's winery I might order her a case for her birthday but it's obviously too late for that now. So yes, buy that but instead of carrying it about the store and disturbing such fine vintages have them send it to us, and we'll wrap it and bring it along with us tomorrow." She pulled out what looked to Harry like a business card and as she handed it over asked, "You can have it delivered by tomorrow I trust?" 

The man assured her he could and turned to Harry. Harry might be confused by Daphne, but he knew exactly what the man wanted. He handed over his credit card and saw the man's smile widen just a bit as he saw it. 

"It's fifteen thousand pounds, but we'll include next day shipping and gift wrap for free," the man said. "I'll just ring it up for you, arrange for shipping, and get your receipt." The man lifted the gift set carefully and strode away.

Harry cast a small wandless privacy spell then asked, "What was on that card? Are you sure he'll be able to find the place without magic?"

"Give us some credit Potter," Daphne said. "There is a way already in place to order things from the muggles. The address on that card is a warehouse run by squibs. They'll sign for it and put it in a spot assigned to us. An elf will pop to the manor and tell the head butler. He'll apparate over and collect it." She looked at his confused expression, "Didn't the Weasleys ever order anything?"

He shook his head, "No, they either made it or did without for the most part. Except for school supplies which they bought in the alley."

She blinked, "Oh. Well, now you know. I'll duplicate this card for you when we're back on the magical side. You can use the Greengrass area for now, but eventually, we should ask if there is a Potter area assigned. Who knows? Maybe there is something there." 

Harry shook his head, "I doubt it, but we should check sometime. If there isn't one, I'll get one, so I don't have to inconvenience your family." 

She rolled her eyes and was about to respond when she saw the salesman heading back, so she settled for having him cast a wandless finite incantatem to cancel his privacy spell. 

"Here is your receipt and your card back Mr. Potter," the man said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Daphne said. "I think we'll head off towards women's clothing next. Have a good day."

"And you as well," the man said.

Daphne followed the signs and eventually led him to the lady's lingerie department.

"If this is for Fleur remember to put your name on the card," Harry said. "I don't want her or Bill to get the wrong idea."

Daphne laughed, "Don't worry Harry, I'll be sure to let her know it's from me." She led him over to a black lace bra and started examining it.

A salesperson came over and said, "This is Aubade’s Half Cup Strangers in the Night Bra. Boasting a sultry purple and black lace design, it features underwired cups, adjustable shoulder straps and is adorned with an embroidered rosette to the front. We have matching briefs and boy shorts as well."

Daphne turned to Harry and said, "Maybe I'll get this for me. I can use all the support I can get. Do you like it though? I know you seem to prefer seeing me in red."

Harry blushed a bit, "Anything you want to wear is fine by me dear."

"Well considering that this is nowhere near the elegance or price of what you've gotten her I think I'll take it for myself and keep on looking for her," Daphne decided. Looking around further she spotted an exquisite silk dressing gown in royal blue. 

"Ah, a very good choice madam," the saleslady said. "This is Jenny Peckham’s sheer silk lounge robe. An ultra-feminine style in royal blue, it features smocking to the long blouson sleeves for a touch of dramatic volume and a sash belt to the waist to help define the silhouette. You can slip this robe on over one of the designer’s silk chemises for a boudoir-worthy look."

"Actually this for a friend of mine and I think she'd only wear it when sleeping over at her in-laws so I'd like to get her some nice feminine pyjamas to go with it. She is almost my height, also blond, and nearly as well endowed up top. Do you have anything that looks pretty but won't raise the eyebrows of a somewhat prudish mother-in-law?" 

The sales lady thinks for a moment, "I believe I have it. Come this way." The saleslady places the robe over her left arm where it joins the bra and leads them over to a rack with a sign over it saying "Chanel inspired." She withdrew a set of pajamas and said, "These Olivia von Halle's exquisite sleepwear are inspired by the lounging pyjamas worn by Coco Chanel. The Coco Cerise silk pyjamas feature a bold cerise hue and white piping along the notch lapels, breast and front pockets and fastened with pearl buttons. A luxurious two-piece pyjama set no rational mother in law could find fault with, especially if topped by the robe." 

Daphne smiled, "We'll take the lot!" After Harry paid, she led him off towards the men's department. "I need to get something for Bill if I get something for his wife and besides he is helping us with our little artifact problem." 

Harry nodded, "Very true. So what shall we get him? I doubt he cares much about clothing but a nice wind-up watch would work regardless of where he was." Electric watches often stopped or gave the wrong time in areas of heavy magic.

"Good idea, Harry," Daphne said. Shortly they picked out a nice Tag Heuer windup watch in stainless steel that was labeled as being shockproof, scratch proof, and water resistant down to 100m. 

"I'm sure he'll enjoy it," Harry said after they had paid and left.

Daphne smiled, she had gone with the salesman to the register while Harry remained looking at watches and had bought Harry a watch as well with her own money. She decided that he should have a present from her to open on Christmas even if he'd already gotten one on the Solstice. Maybe she'd wrap the bra up as his present to her as well. She imagined the looks on the faces of Molly and Ginny as she opened it and her smile became a grin.

"What are you thinking that's making you grin like that?" Harry asked.

"I'm Thinking that I want to take you home and ravish you in bed," she replied. It's wasn't even untrue. She was certainly thinking that now. 

Harry chuckled, and as he led her out of the store he said, "That sounds like a capital idea!"


	22. Chapter 22

A Different Sort of Bond

Chapter 22   
The next day around noon they went to the squib run warehouse to pick up their purchases along with the head butler. Daphne could legally apparate now, being of age, and had actually learned the previous summer. She brought Harry along of course.

"Gerald," she said, handing the butler the antique port set. "This is very fragile. Please take great care with it."

"I shall ma'am," he said. "Shall I wrap it for you?"

Daphne paused for thought, "Yes, and please label it 'From Harry and Daphne'." She looked at Harry, “If that's okay by you?"

Harry nodded, "Sure."

"Good," she replied. "The rest of these are not so fragile so we can carry them back ourselves and I'll wrap them personally."

"Very good ma'am," Gerald said and apparated away with the wooden case.  
Daphne apparated back to her estate with Harry and walked up to the front door, "Add this to the list of things access to your magic makes easier." She opened the door and took Harry's arm as she entered. "I suppose I should stop listing all the positives but you have no idea how frustrating it is to know a lot magic that you can't make proper use of. Not that I wouldn't love you anyway of course."

"Oh, of course," Harry agreed with a smirk.

"I would!" she protested then realized he was just teasing. She slapped his shoulder, "Prat!"

Her aunt entered just then and smirked, "I see I'm just in time." She walked over and hugged them both. She took the packages from Harry’s, "Can I see what you got?"

Daphne smiled, 'Sure, let's head to the study and I can show you everything while Harry reads in a corner."

Helene grins, "Something he shouldn't see?"

Daphne nodded and winked at her aunt where Harry couldn't see, "No, but he seems to turn red anytime I start discussing lingerie so I doubt he'll want to hear the two of us talk about it."

"I'd go get a sandwich while you talked but ..." Harry trailed off.

"But you're stuck with the old ball and chain?" Daphne replied smiling. "Not to worry, we have servants for that sort of thing. If I may speak for you?"

Harry was still uncomfortable at the idea of being served but short of firing them all, which he couldn't do, he didn't have much choice. He nodded to Daphne and she sent to the kitchen for lunch, "We'll be in the study, have them bring us three of those lovely roast beef sandwiches they make with cheddar and horseradish and some cold bottles of root beer."

Helene added, "None for me please. I already ate." She looked at Harry, "If you'd prefer lager with your lunch Anders just brought up a barrel of his homebrew. He says it's been stored in the cold room long enough and it’s ready for drinking now."

Harry looked at Daphne and raised an eyebrow.

She said, "One pint won't kill you. Just remember to tell him what you thought of the taste and be truthful rather than flattering."

Helene nodded, "He does prefer truthful comments. He says it helps him refine the brew."

Harry nodded, "Then I'd like a pint of that with my sandwich, thank you."

The servant bobbed her head and left. Daphne led the way into the study. Harry took an easy chair in the corner of the room by the bookcase while Daphne and Helene sat by the bay windows.

Daphne pulled out the bra, "Isn't this the prettiest bra? And I didn't have to charm it to fit either!"

"It is very nice looking," Helene said. "And I know you have trouble finding things that fit in magical shops. Do the muggles have more variety then?"

Daphne grinned, "Much more! I think it's because they can't change the color or size after it’s made, so they make them in all sizes and all the colors of the rainbow. Mind you this was a very high end store."

"I've heard muggle clothes are cheaper both in price and quality," Helene said.   
"Obviously I was misinformed. This is certainly high quality, but what did it cost?"

Daphne converted in her head and said, "Twenty galleons or thereabouts. Not the most I've paid for a bra but not cheap either. If it charms easily and wears well I'll buy more of the same."

"If you do go get more tell me, and I'll come along," Helene said. "But first show me the rest."

"Of course," Daphne said. "Harry got Fleur a Christmas present from both of us now that he knows she'll be there but Gerald brought that back and will be wrapping it."

Helene nodded, "What was it?"

"A wooden gift box containing two bottles of really old port, a crystal decanter, and two glasses," Daphne said.

"He has good taste," boomed a voice from the doorway. "But then that doesn't surprise me," Anders said as he came in bearing two tall glasses nearly full of beer. Kitchen staff came behind him with two large sandwiches on plates and small folding tables. One went and set up a portable table near Harry and another by Daphne. The second put a sandwich down on each table and then they both left.

Anders said, “I heard the staff were going to decant the first glass of this and I decided to join you.”

Harry smiled, “Good, then I don’t have to hear a recap of the things we just bought.” He took one of the glasses and took a sip. He grinned, “That’s very good! It’s crisp, clean and leaves no aftertaste. I taste a bit of honey too right?”

Anders grinned back, “Yes, it’s a brown lager that’s got some honey in it.”  
Daphne brought out the robe and said, “Quick before they try to get us talking about it too. Look at this.”

“Ooh, that’s a lovely blue,” Helene said. She reached out, “May I feel it?”

Daphne said, “Sure!” She was glad her uncle was distracting Harry with beer talk. Now she could show her aunt the watch she got for Harry without him noticing she’d bought him one too.

While Daphne was showing Helene her purchases and whispering her secret plans for the extra presents Harry was enjoying his beer and eagerly learning about home brewing. He also shared his sandwich. All of them enjoyed themselves and stayed talking until called for dinner. Anders was happy to have someone to talk brewing with as neither his brother nor his wife were interested. 

Harry was genuinely interested in brewing and planning to help Anders make the next batch. Daphne got a few tips on how to wrap something for somebody without them noticing and even a few tips on how to scandalize a proper British matron. Helene got to catch up with her niece, and had the fun of planning both a fine joke and a shopping spree. She and Daphne planned to take Tracey to this store and see if their maternity clothes were as nice as their lingerie and buy a few things for themselves too.

Dinner was lovely and Anitra Greengrass was added to the list of women planning to descend on Harrods. Harry, hearing those plans turned to Anders, “You know I think we should check to see if they have any brewing supplies.”

Anders replied, “Will your bond with Daphne allow you to wander that far from the clothes areas I’m sure she’ll be in?”

Harry said, “Last time I was there my bond with Daphne seemed to treat each floor as a room so as long as it’s on the same floor it should be fine. Although if you’re with me maybe we can even get them to come with us to look.”

“If you really want to do that Harry, of course I’ll come with you,” Daphne said. “We can ask if they have any when we first enter and get that out of the way first before we start the real shopping.”

Anders smirked and Harry sighed, “Yes dear.”

The next day was Christmas so after breakfast they gathered up their presents and headed by floo to the Burrow.

"Er, can I hold your hand?" Harry said.

Daphne raised one golden eyebrow, "Why?"

"I tend to fall leaving the floo," Harry replied. "Except when I'm connected to you."

"Not the most romantic of reasons," she said.

"Good thing you aren't the most romantic of girls then," he replied. "It'll do my image good to stop falling out floos, and being seen entering places hand in hand can't hurt either."

She looked at him suspiciously, "I can't tell whether you are serious or making fun of me."

"I might tease gently from time to time but I'd make fun of you Daphne," Harry said. "I never want to hurt you on purpose. I'd just rather not slide of their floo on my ass and get my clothes all sooty. The rest was just me trying to find reasons that would make you agree."

She made a face, "I'm rubbing off on you in a way I'm not sure is good." Then she held out her hand without saying another word.

Harry took it and tossed the floo powder in the fire and shouted, "The Burrow!" Then they both stepped through.

Harry arrived upright but was almost knocked over by enthusiastic hugs. "Happy Christmas everyone!" he said.

"Harry? I thought Hermione said you weren't physically stuck together anymore?" Molly said.

"We're not," Harry agreed.

"Then why is she still holding your hand?" Molly asked.

"Because I asked her to," Harry said.

"Oh," was Molly's only reply. She was soon smiling again and took the sack of presents from Daphne to arrange under the tree.

Soon everyone was seated at the dinner table. Arthur at the head of the table and Molly at the other end. In between sat Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Harry along one side and Daphne, Fleur, Angelina, and Hermione along the other. The food was delicious and they talked as they ate. Daphne mostly talked to Fleur but once chimed in when Arthur was talking about the Ministry. Arthur nodded and agreed with her, which made her smile.

After dinner everyone moved to the sitting room. Harry ended up between Daphne and Fleur and joked, "The number of blondes in the Burrow keeps increasing. Quick Fred, now's the time to invite Alicia over." Fred blew a raspberry at him and was scolded for acting childish.

Ginny and Hermione distributed the presents and Harry was surprised to see a small but definite pile in front of Daphne. He whispered to her, "Be careful with any gifts from the twins."

She nodded, "I know." She planned to open the one "from" Harry last. Seeing that people were already opening their gifts she opened the one from Molly first. "Thank you for the lovely sweater Molly," she said. It was green wool with the letter D in silvery wool, "Just the thing to wear in a drafty Scottish castle in winter."

"I'm glad you like it dear," Molly said.

Harry got a sweater in a darker green with a golden H on it. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome Harry dear," Molly said.

When Fleur got to her presents from them she looked at Harry, "It seems like a lot. You didn't even know I was here until a few days ago. So I don't believe you had all this waiting just in case I showed up."

Harry grinned, "Your arrival gave Daphne a chance to shop and led to her finding a new favorite store so I guess she figured she owed you an extra present for that."

Fleur chuckled, "Daphne you do realize that usually getting a gift from a couple means they buy one gift from both of them?"

Daphne smirked, "Well when I told him I wanted to get you sleepwear he made me promise not to put his name on it. So we had to get you two." She paused and whispered loudly, "I think he was afraid of Bill getting mad at him."

Molly looked horrified at that but the younger Weasleys laughed. Bill said, "Don't worry Harry, I won't get mad at you over what your girl buys mine as long as you promise not to be mad at me for what Fleur buys Daphne."

Harry grinned and shook his hand, "Deal!"

Fleur opened to package to reveal the wood of the port set, "Ooh la la, cherry wood always feels luxurious to me." She opened it and gasped.

Harry said, "I know your uncle has a vineyard so I figured you'd appreciate vintage port. I'm hoping you'll share some after we're finished opening our gifts?"

Fleur said, "Certainement!" Then she closed the box and carefully put the box to one side. She kissed Harry’s cheek and he blushed.

"You should kiss Daphne too," Harry said. "It was from both of us."

Daphne snorted, "Exactly what are trying here Harry?"

Fleur laughed musically, "I did not realize my William was so scary but I do believe Harry is worried about making him jealous." She smirked, "Perhaps he'd feel better if you kissed William?"

"No!" Harry said. Then he amended it to, "That's not really necessary. I'm not worried. I just want Daphne to get all due credit for the shopping."

"But Harry," Fleur said. "You are the who remembered my uncle so I think this present must be mostly from you."

"It is," Daphne said. "But he still has trouble accepting praise or compliments." She smiled, "I've been working on that."

Fleur leaned over Harry to kiss Daphne's cheek, "Merci to you then and keep up the good work." She leaned back and picked up the second box that said it was from Harry and Daphne, "Let us see this sleepwear that had Harry embarrassed."

Everyone was watching as she pulled out the sheer blue silk robe, "Ooh, c'est magnifique! It is so soft and looks very comfortable, but I am not sure I could wear it whilst here?"

"Certainly not!" Molly said. "It's practically see through!"

"That's why I added pyjamas," Daphne said. "Also because English mornings are much colder than those in the south of France."

Fleur smiled, "Oh oui, you are correct." She lifted out the dark pink pyjamas and Molly stopped scowling. "These are lovely too. Are those real pearl buttons?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. It wasn't too expensive though so don't worry about it."

"I will wear them tonight," she proclaimed.

"I also got something to wear from Harry," Daphne held up a package.

The twins started laughing and Ron smirked, "Nice try Daph. But you forgot we all know Harry well. That look on his face means he's completely surprised so I'm assuming it's the embarrassing thing he thought you were buying for Fleur?"

Daphne pouted, "You take all the fun out things." Then she sighed, "Yes, I was originally planning to give this to Fleur but finding bras in my size that are cute is so rare that I kept it for myself." She kissed Harry's cheek, "Thanks for buying it for me."

"Well can we see this bra?" Hermione asked.

Angelina and Ginny nodded. "Yeah, us girls want to see even if the boys don't," Angelina said.

Daphne opened the present and pulled out the bra, "Midnight blue with purple lace and a purple bow holding the front closed." The girls all passed it around and all of them seemed to like it.

"What store did you find this in?" Fleur asked.

"A non-magical store Harry introduced me to called Harrods," Daphne said. "My mother, my aunt, and I are planning another trip there soon. Would any of you like to come along?"

Fleur and Hermione agreed but Angelina declined. "I've got to watch my spending," she said. She poked George, "My boss is a cheapskate."

"Oi!" George said, "You're part owner too and you pinch a knut harder than I do."

She smirked and poked him again, "Yes, so? I'm the boss and I'm cheap so I spoke correctly."

"What's with all the poking then?" he asked.

"I enjoy it?" she responded.

"I think somebody needs to be pranked Fred," George said blocking another poke.

"I'll help on one condition brother," Fred said smiling.

"And what condition is that brother?" George replied.

Fred replied, "That any consequences fall upon yourself exclusively." That got everyone laughing again.

Bill liked the watch. Especially after Harry explained that it would work in both magical and non-magical areas. Daphne took that as her clue to give Harry the other watch.

"But you already gave me a present," Harry protested.

"That was for Yule," she replied. "This is Christmas. If we are going to celebrate both holidays then I'm going to get you two presents."

"But I only got you one," he protested.

"No," she replied. "You bought me two. You just didn't know it until today."

He chuckled at that, "Yeah okay then." He put on the watch, "Thanks, dear."

There were no other surprises but everyone liked their presents. Everyone but Ginny had some of the port. She had been deemed too young but Harry had gotten some despite not being an adult officially until the end of July. Afterward Harry and Daphne packed up their gifts and said their goodbyes.

"It was lovely being here for Christmas again," Harry said while shaking Arthur's hand.

"You're welcome anytime Harry," Arthur said.

After shrinking all their presents and putting them in her purse Daphne took Harry's hand, "Ready to go Harry?"

"I am," he replied and tossed some floo powder into the fireplace. "Greengrass estates," he called out and they vanished into the green flames.


	23. Chapter 23

A Different Sort of Bond

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Thanks to Oxnate and Buggycas for their help with this chapter.

Chapter 23  
The next morning Harry and Daphne apparated to meet Fleur and Bill in a clearing a half mile from the Gaunt shack. ‘Why so far Bill?” Daphne asked. “I know kids who have played closer than this to the shack with no problems.”

“A few main reasons,” Bill said. He turned to look at Fleur, “Apprentice? Can you tell them the reasons?”

She smiled, "Oui, Maitre. I believe I can." She turned to Daphne, "One is that none of those children would have been apparating so we do not know if the wards can be triggered by magical travel. Second is that the enemy may have increased the protections on it after his return, especially if the shack does indeed contain one of his Horcruxes." 

Bill nodded, "Very good. My apprentice and I shall sweep for wards on the way in so please do not get ahead of us. Once we find them, I may ask for help breaking them since some wards require more than two wizards to break. I understand you have a spell to detect the things from a distance?" 

Daphne nodded, “From anywhere within ten meters.”

Bill said, "Once you've confirmed the presence of one, we'll finish taking down any wards on the place and then destroy the Horcrux. Hopefully, we'll soon know the location of the last one and can be rid of the monster forever." 

Harry smiled, “Then we should get started. We’ll follow behind you until you need us.”

Bill took out his wand and cast a detection spell, then he stepped forward and stopped, “Do you remember the spell Fleur?”

“Oui, but perhaps you should…” she trailed off.

“No,” he said firmly. “I trust you. You go next.”

Fleur stepped even with him and cast the same spell then stepped forward. Nothing happened, and she took a deep breath, "I believe it is your turn now William." 

Bill stepped forward and raised his wand. They continued taking turns until Bill got a positive result from his scan. “A quarter mile out,” Bill said. “I am actually surprised. There are hidden tombs with less security than this shack seems to have.” He rolled his shoulders then and grinned, “Good thing you brought a Master Curse Breaker with you.” 

He raised his wand and started casting. Soon the air in front of him shimmered, and there was a popping sound. Bill turned to the others grinned, and said, "Voila!" 

Fleur smirked at him, "One down and how many to go? Don't take any bows yet mon Coeur." 

Bill nodded and turned back toward the shack, “In that case, I think it’s your turn to cast the detection spell.”

Fleur stepped up even with him and cast her spell. Then Bill did the same and a hundred yards later they found the next ward. 

“Ooh,” Bill winced. “This is a nasty one.” He tried to break it but didn’t have enough power. “Okay Harry,” he said. “I think I’ll need your help with this one. How good are you at keeping a beat?”

“I dunno,” Harry said. “I’m no musician. Why?”

“There's a chant that helps add power to an attempt to dispel wards and curses, but it only works if you can keep the beat." 

“I cannot do the chanting for it would need to be someone stronger than William,” Fleur said. “However I can conjure a drum to demonstrate and help you keep the beat.”

“We’ll both chant,” Daphne said. “If that’ll help. It’s easier to keep in rhythm with another singing along anyway.”

Bill nodded and stepping carefully back from the ward he instructed them on the words to the chant. When they had it down Fleur conjured a drum and started beating it in rhythm. Bill said, "Wait until I'm back in place then start chanting and don't stop until I tell you to please!" 

“We won’t let you down Bill,” Harry said. 

Bill moved forward and as soon as he stopped Fleur started drumming and the other two started chanting. Bill's detection charm showed the ward was weakening. He waited until it was about half strength and tried to dispel it again. That time it worked, and the others all saw the flash of light that usually accompanies a broken ward, but they didn't stop. Bill used the time to double check that the ward was gone and there were no contingencies or backups. Some warders set up a ward to pop up when another ward is broken. It is never very strong, but it can injure the unwary who just walk through without checking. Finding none, he relaxed and turned to the others, "You can stop now. Thank you for the help." 

“Well, you are here to help us, so it is only natural right?" Harry said. 

Fleur said, “I think, from now on William, you should do all the detecting.”

Bill nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”

“I shall beat my little conjured drum to help the chanters keep time and pray for your success mon Coeur," Fleur said. 

“We’ll chant when you need us,” Harry said and Daphne agreed.

An hour later Bill needed a break, "We've still got an eighth of a mile to go, 660 feet." 

Fleur coaxed into a seat on the grass, “Here sit down love. You’ve been working hard, it’s time to relax a bit. I’ve packed a lunch.”

Daphne said, “You packed lunch?”

Fleur nodded, “Oui, Bill says always that you never know how long it will take to break all the wards and disarm the traps of a location so me, I decide to bring food just in case. It seems like a good decision, no?”

Harry nodded, “It was good thinking. Any chance you packed for four?”

Fleur laughed, “But of course mon ami!” She pulled a shrunken picnic hamper from her pocket and enlarged it. 

Daphne took it from her then, "Since you were beating time your arms must be sore I was only using my magic so I will serve." She shooed Harry away when he reached for it, "No Harry, you keep an eye out for unwanted guests, and I'll set everything out then everyone can serve themselves.” She opened the hamper and spread the blanket then started placing things.

Harry pulled his wand and checked their surroundings for people, house elves, or animagi, finding none he put it away again, “Nobody anywhere nearby.”

Bill smiled, "Did I see right or did you actually check for animagi and house-elves as well as people?" 

“I’ve been spied on by reporters in animagus form and had someone’s house elf steal my mail one time. So I made sure I could detect them.”

“You’d make a good curse breaker then,” Bill said.

“Don’t tell him that!” Daphne said. “I don’t want him risking his neck for gold in some gods-forsaken part of the world.”

Harry patted her shoulder, "No worries love, I think there's plenty of work right here in Britain to keep me occupied. Even if there wasn't, I couldn't in good conscience drag you along. We're a team, and as such, we'll decide on any trips, whether business or pleasure, together." 

Daphne blushed a little then kissed Harry, “Such a wonderful guy. I’m the luckiest woman in the world I think.”

“I think I got the better man ma ami, but I do agree that you've got a good one there," Fleur said as she helped Daphne set up the last things for their picnic. 

After everyone ate some fried chicken, potato salad, fruit salad, and crackers with cheese then washed it down with sparkling cider Bill stood and stretched, "That was a great idea Fleur, but now it's time to get back to work. Even if there is nothing in the shack, I don't want to leave these nasty wards up anywhere that innocent people might stumble into them. Now that I've removed the outer layer that just repelled people this whole area is going to be a menace until I finish." 

“Your backup singers are ready Bill,” Daphne said.

Fleur giggled and conjured a new drum, “Drummer ready!”

“I think we are marrying a couple of jokers, Harry," Bill said. 

Harry nodded solemnly then grinned, “They should fit right in.”

Bill laughed then said, “Okay, let’s finish this.” He stepped forward and cast his ward detection spell. 

Another hour took them to the front door of the shack. It was a ramshackle edifice with a dead, and desiccated snake hanging from the door. The wood was rotting and discolored, the windows were all filthy and mostly cracked, the metal gutters and hinges were rusted.

“Do you have enough left to check and see if it's in there Daphne?" Bill asked. 

“If I were forced to use my own meager supply of magic I'd have been exhausted long ago, but fortunately I can tap Harry's magical energy," Daphne replied. She used the spell the goddess gave her, and it detected a Horcrux inside the shack. "Yes, there is one there," she said. 

“We'll come back tomorrow and get it," Bill said. "The area is no longer dangerous to walk through, and I'm sure the shack has been well booby-trapped. I want a good night's sleep before I tackle it. We'll call on you tomorrow morning, and then we can finish destroying the thing." 

“Fine by me,” Harry said. “Thanks for all the time and effort Bill.”

The next day they returned. Bill examined the walls of the shack, "Spells are the only things holding this place up and they all intertwined. If I take down the traps, I'll be leveling the house as well." He turned to Harry and Daphne, "Are you back up to full power Harry? I think I'll need help clearing the last few traps." 

Harry nodded, “I’m ready to chant Bill.”

Daphne added, “Me too.”

Fleur just smiled and conjured her drum.

Bill nodded and turned back towards the shack, "Start now." Once he had the chant backing his magic, he removed all the trap spells, being careful not to flinch or miss a gesture as the ramshackle edifice collapsed with a roar halfway through a spell. Once a detection spell showed the place clear of traps he turned to the others, "It should be safe enough now. Help me vanish some of this debris, and I'm sure we'll find a box or some sort of hidden compartment with the Horcrux in the remains. 

Harry nodded and drew his wand, “Evanesco.” His spell made some fallen piece of roof shiver and turn to fog to be blown away by the wind. 

The others followed suit with their own spells, and soon all that was left of the Gaunt Shack was a depression in the ground and a box. 

Daphne verified that the Horcrux was in the box with the spell Hecate gave her, "That's it, alright." 

Bill did a more general detection spell and announced, "No actual wards but there is a fairly strong compulsion spell on it to put on the contents, and I'm getting a poison reading from inside." 

Harry said, "I think we need to be a little cautious here, so I'll borrow a spell from Daphne that impressed me." He pointed his wand towards the box and cast her acid spell, "Aqua Regia!" The box hissed and bubbled rather longer than something that looked like wood should last, but eventually, it gave up the fight and dissolved. It left behind a ring with a strange dark stone on a golden band. "You're up dear," he said. 

Daphne gestured with her wand and said, “Ira Hecate!” The gold ring snapped in half and the stone crumbled and released a dark cloud. The cloud gave an eerie high pitched scream and swirled about the area for a moment before thinning and being blown away by the breeze.

Fleur shivered, “Was that?”

Harry nodded, “That was. Only one left now aside from the one that might be inside the madman himself. If Bill is right then perhaps we won’t even need to confront the thing that calls itself a lord.”

Bill nodded, "I am pretty sure about it Harry. Unless they added a Horcrux to the cauldron before you got there, then Riddle's new body is just a construct and must follow the rules governing such things. If you can destroy his last Horcrux, it should disintegrate as the spirit operating it moves on to the afterlife." 

Harry nodded, "Well then I guess we can all go back to enjoying our holiday. We can't deal with the snake until it's been sighted. If it takes too long, we can work out a method of scrying for it, but as long as Riddle is keeping his head down, I'm going to try and enjoy the rest of my holiday." 

Fleur smiled, “Ah yes, tomorrow we go to the store that sold the so nice sleepwear you bought me.”

“That’s tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“We have to fit it in before the wedding so Tracey can come and it’s already the twenty-seventh Harry,” Daphne said.

Bill laughed, “Look on the bright side Harry, you’ll get to see your fiancee model lots of lingerie for you.”

“I’m not his fiancee until he puts a ring on my finger,” Daphne said. Then she smiled, “But I am willing to model for him to make shopping a more pleasant experience.”

Harry smiled, "Thank you, dear." He turned to Bill, "Do you need to get back right away or can you celebrate a bit? Daphne's uncle makes beer, and he has a new batch that's just divine. Want to come try it?" 

Bill looked at Fleur, "What do you say, dear?" 

Fleur smirked, "Delay our arrival at the Burrow and your mother's attempts to teach me how to boil beef? It will be a hardship, but I believe I could be persuaded." She linked her arm with Bill's, "We shall meet you there."


	24. Chapter 24

A Different Sort of Bond 

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and/or added Kudos. 

Chapter 24  
Daphne's parents liked Bill and Fleur, and Bill liked the homemade beer. Fleur had her usual effect on Alexander and Anders at first, but they both threw it off soon. Helene was glad to find another Frenchwoman, and they chatted in that language while Bill chatted with Anders and praised his beer. 

“Well this has been great, but we must return home," Bill said after a while. 

Fleur nodded, “Oui, but I shall be returning tomorrow to go on the shopping trip.”

“It will be great to have you along, Cherie," Helene said. 

The next morning Harry and Daphne dressed for the non-magical world and headed down for breakfast.

“When are you heading out?” Daphne’s father asked. 

“As soon as Tracey and Fleur get here,” Daphne replied. “Hermione can’t come after all. She’s is off with her parents today.”

Shortly after they finished breakfast, Tracey came over and said, "Let's call Fleur! I don't want to wait too long." 

“She might be asleep,” Harry said. 

“If she’s sleeping late we’ll call back later,” Tracey said. “There are a lot of people there Daphne said. Surely one of them will be awake to talk?”

“True,” Harry agreed. 

Daphne said, "Alright then. Follow me to the floo, and we'll call the Burrow." 

Fleur was awake it turned out and trying to avoid eating a heavy English breakfast. She came right over, "Oh Harry, I know you love them, but I simply cannot stomach so much food so early in ze morning! A little coffee and a bit of bread, preferably croissant, is the most I can manage until at least eleven." 

“No wonder you keep such a good figure,” Tracey said.

“Your figure is no worse than mine,” Fleur said back.

Tracey snorted, “I don’t believe that but thanks anyway. How are we getting to this place?”

“We are going to floo to the leaky cauldron then once outside Harry will call for a limousine he has waiting for us and it will take us there in style.”

Tracey said, “I’ve never taken muggle transport before, is it nice?”

Harry grinned, “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” He grabbed a bit of floo powder, “Are we all here and ready?” Hearing a chorus of agreement he tossed the powder into the fire and called out, “The Leaky Cauldron!”

Once everyone was there, he led them outside and took a cellphone out of his pocket. He smiled at Daphne, "While you were getting me the watch I got myself this cellphone. I'll call the limo company, and we'll be on our way soon." 

Harry walked to the corner while he called and gave the driver the cross streets. It fell to Fleur to explain to the others what a cell phone was, "But they do not work when there is too much magic around so he couldn't call ahead. Still, they are handy devices." 

“Wow,” Tracey said. “I wish they taught this in Muggle studies.”

“They did in my school,” Fleur said. Then she added, “No offense.”

“None taken,” Tracey replied. “I guess I’ll be learning a lot from Harry and Hermione.”

“I know I already have,” Daphne said.

Soon the limousine pulled up, and the driver opened the rear door for them, "Champagne and six flutes as requested sir, along with our best beluga on crackers and a bottle of sparkling water from the San Pellegrino spring in Terme, Italy for those who do not wish to drink alcohol." They all piled in and sat down, the girls exclaimed over the amount of room. 

Harry said, "Well I knew there would be a fair few of us so I made sure the vehicle would have plenty of room. Let's open the champagne. Fleur can tell us if it is truly a good vintage or not." 

“I am sure it is fine Harry," Fleur said. "They wouldn't stock anything horrible in such a luxurious transport. Still, I will be happy to look at the label and tell you if I know it." She pulled it from the ice bucket and gasped, " ‘Arry! This is from ma uncle's vineyard!" 

“Oh, is it?” Harry replied, trying to look innocent.

“Merci mille fois," she said laughing. "In that case, I shall pour for everyone." She popped the cork expertly then filled and passed flutes of champagne to everyone but the pregnant Tracey who got Pellegrino. Then she passed out a cracker with beluga caviar to each person.

Tracey asked, “Is this normal muggle food and drink?”

Harry grinned, “Not exactly, it’s more the sort of thing you’d get at formal occasions.”

She nodded and smiled, “Ah, I understand that. Drinks that you walk around with just to have something in your hand and snacks that don’t fill you up but you can eat neatly and quickly.”

“If you want to experience the sorts of thing non-magicals our age eat then we can have that for lunch," Harry said. "I just wanted to start with a little high-class snack." 

“And surprise Fleur,” Daphne said. “You stole my idea to order from her uncle and turned it into a prank.”

Harry kissed her, "Thank you, dear." 

She tried to look grumpy but couldn’t hold it and smiled, “Tell your uncle this is very good and that we shall order some wine from him soon.”

Fleur smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, and I will be sure to tell him." 

They soon arrived at the front entrance of the store and once inside Daphne said, “Isn’t it just divine? All this space devoted to shopping! Let me show you the lingerie section then we can shop for maternity wear, and then Harry can ask if they have a home brewing section before we shop for other clothes and of course shoes!”

Harry had to follow along as they went up a level and over to the lingerie section and Daphne wanted his opinion on everything but it didn’t seem to Harry that she was paying attention to his answers. 

Anitra, Daphne’s mother, chuckled at Harry’s blushes, “You have seen us all naked except for Fleur so I fail to see why you should blush when I discuss panties with my sister in law? Or when Daphne asks you what you’d like to see her in?”

Harry just shrugged and mumbled. Daphne came to his rescue though, "It's all new to him mum. I'm sure he'll get used to it eventually, but this is only the second time he's been shopping for such things with me and the first time doing it with anyone else or so many. I think he's doing wonderfully considering everything." 

Harry smiled brightly at Daphne, "Thank you, love!" 

She leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Anytime love.” Then she grinned, “If you like you can go ask about homebrewing equipment now and take a break from all the underwear talk.”

Harry stood on tiptoe to kiss her cheek, "Thanks dear, I think I'll go do that." As he left, he heard Anitra say, "Now that I can talk to you alone I must ask how do you manage in bed with him so much shorter?" He quickly walked further away glad not to be able to hear Daphne's answer and remembering to stay in the general area of the floor he found someone to ask about homebrewing. 

“Excuse me,” he started. “I have an uncle who makes his own beer and I was wondering if you had anything here that might assist him in that endeavor?’

The man looked disappointed, "Oh I am sorry sir. Aside from books on the process, we do not have anything specifically for that. Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

Harry nodded, "My fiancée is currently buying lingerie, but once she is done I'll want to check out the books. Where are they from here?" After the man told him Harry nodded and headed back towards the lingerie section. 

As he got close he heard Daphne's voice, "I really like these Heidi Klum intimates. Obviously, she knows what it's like to be tall and well endowed." 

Harry grinned as he came up to the group and said, "I'm sure she does as she is built the same way you are. Of course, you are lovelier than any supermodel." 

Daphne put down the bra she'd been holding and dragged Harry over for a deep kiss, "Thank you, Harry. I think we're done in this department. Come on along to cashier if you're still planning to pay for my purchases." 

“Of course dear," Harry said. "Next I'd like to go to where they have the books. They don't have home brewing equipment, but the employee said they have books on the subject so I'll get one for Anders. I'd also like to get a book or two for Hermione." 

Daphne smiled, “I’m sure they will both love what you get them.”

After book shopping came shoe shopping. Hours later they wanted lunch, and after a brief conversation with an employee, Harry led them to the Canti Prosecco bar and Pizzeria. Once there he said, "To answer your previous question Tracey this is more the sort of thing people our age eat while out together." Then he shrugged, "Well, the wealthier ones among them at least." 

She looked around at the huge array of options wide-eyed then shrugged, "I've never tried any of it so I'll go with whatever the rest of you order." 

Harry and Fleur helped everyone decide what to order. They ended up getting two small pies with different toppings to share and either raspberry lemonade or elderflower bubbly to drink. 

Fleur tasted her pizza and smiled, “I think this is much better than the pizza most teens eat though Harry. Besides if you really wanted them to eat how the average British teen eats then you should have taken us to get fish and chips wrapped in a newspaper shaped like a cone.”

Daphne made a face, “I think I can live with slightly less authenticity than that thank you. How do you know anyway? You’re from France.”

Fleur grinned, "Before I started dating Bill I dated a few others mostly either Gringott's or Ministry personnel and two of them took me to the same fish and chip shop swearing it was the best in London, and both were of the opinion that until you've had fish and chips you have not had any true British food." 

They all enjoyed lunch then dragged Harry off for more shopping. They looked at and bought numerous maternity clothes for Tracey and baby stuff for after the birth. It was near dinner time when they finally returned to the limo. The driver helped them pile the bags in the trunk although they had used a few surreptitious shrinking charms to make sure it all fit. On the way back everyone hugged him and thanked him for arranging transport and buying lunch.

“This is really the best way to travel,” Tracey decided.

“I actually still like brooms better,” Harry said quietly. “But I agree this is way better than floos or portkeys.” He’d kept his voice down just in case although they could hear classical music coming from the front of the limo making it very unlikely the driver would hear anything.

Fleur looked at the dark glass separating them from the driver and said, “I wonder what he thought when he saw you with all of us Harry?”

Harry blushed, “I hope it was nothing bad.”

Daphne kissed him and said, “I’m sure it wasn’t. Probably just thought I was dragging my boyfriend shopping so he could bankroll it. Or that you were showing off for your girlfriend and her friends and family.”

Harry smiled, “Well I guess the second is pretty true. I was kind of showing off. At least I wanted to wow all of you with the way the non-magical world does things.”

Anitra nodded, “Nothing wrong with that and you have succeeded.” She looked at Tracey and Fleur, “I’d like to invite both of you to dinner. Can you?”

Tracey agreed, but Fleur said, "I need to get back to my fiance. He has been all day away from me and I from him. I will go have dinner with him and his family and then tell him all about my day and hear about his. I do thank you for the lovely day out, but as soon as the car stops I'm off to my future in-laws and my William. I'll see you at the wedding if not before." 

True to her word Fleur disappeared with a pop once the limo had driven off. The others made their way back to the Greengrass estate through the Leaky Cauldron floo.


	25. Chapter 25

A Different Sort of Bond 

WARNINGS: Nudity, bad language, innuendo, A.U.  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Buggycas, my beta reader 

Chapter 25  
The morning of the 29th Harry woke up to the sound of retching again. This time when he cleared the sleep from his brain, it was Daphne puking in the toilet. Pulling her hair back he transferred it to one hand then summoned the crystal the Unspeakable had given him with the other. He did it wandlessly but didn't notice in his worry. Once it hit his palm, it activated. "Bode?" he called. "Daphne's sick." 

“I’ll be there shortly,” came the reply. “Where are you?”

“Greengrass Estates,” Harry said.

“See you soon," Bode said, and the crystal went dark. Harry told Daphne, "It'll be okay soon." He put the crystal down then rubbed her back and used his wand to clean her up and vanish the vomit. She started to thank him then started puking again. He sent her mother a Patronus messenger that Daphne was sick and a medical Unspeakable was on the way. 

“Ohhh,” Daphne moaned. Then said, “Don’t make mum worry. I’ll be fine soon I’m sure.”

Harry said, "Well she'd worry more if Bode appeared without any explanation I think." He briefly considered putting on some clothing, but no one seemed to care about nudity in the Greengrass family and certainly, the healer wouldn't so he just concentrated on Daphne. 

Soon Bode and Daphne’s mother Anitra appeared at the bathroom door. ‘She’s been puking on and off since I woke up,” Harry said.

Bode did several detection spells then smiled and pulled a vial from his pocket, "I have good news. It's nothing bad, she's just pregnant. Have her take this after she's done and I'll send more by owl. If she drinks them first thing in the morning, she'll be fine for the rest of the day. Congratulations on your blessed event." After handing Harry the vial he leaned closer and whispered, "Once she's feeling better I'd appreciate a call to tell me how you got separated." 

Harry nodded at that and out loud he said, “Thank you for coming sir, we’ll be in touch.”

After Bode left Anitra said, "You have an Unspeakable as your personal physician, and he makes house calls?" 

Harry blinked, “Err, yeah. Is that unusual?”

Daphne chuckled weakly from the floor by the toilet, "Not in comparison to the rest of your life." She performed her mouth cleaning charm and held out her hand for the vial. After drinking it she stood up, "Sorry to worry you, mum. Harry tends to overreact. We'll shower and meet you for breakfast in a bit okay?" 

“Are you sure you’re okay Daphne?” Anitra asked.

“I'm fine, mum," Daphne said. "That potion I just took has been working beautifully for Tracey and Neville, so I'm sure it will work for me. The goddess obviously saw fit to bless me on the Solstice, but that's not an illness. I won't let it interfere with my schoolwork don't worry." 

Anitra looked at Harry who nodded, "Yes, I now have a deadline to defeat Riddle. I have to destroy his last Horcrux and him before Daphne is too pregnant to fight. Since I can't leave her at home for this." 

“I wouldn’t let you leave me behind anyway,” Daphne said.

Harry joined her in the shower, and as the washcloth she'd enchanted back in the Hogwarts infirmary soaped itself and cleaned them both, he started thinking about what he'd need to do to deal with Riddle and his minions before summer. By the time the shower was over, he had an idea. He'd mull it over a little longer before sharing it but having it made him happy enough to be smiling as they dried each other off. 

“Are you willing to let me conjure clothes for you again dear?” Harry said.

“You have an idea don’t you?” Daphne replied. “You wouldn’t be all smiling and playful otherwise.”

Harry grinned, "Yup! Once I've checked it for holes, I'll share it with you. It'll be a mite expensive, but we have the money." 

She snorted, “WE? You planning to ask me to contribute?”

Harry shook his head, “Of course not, as you know well.” He smiled, “Fine, I have the money. It won’t become our money until and unless you agree to marry me.” He chuckled, “It will be a very awkward honeymoon if you marry someone else though.”

“Be that as it may,” she said. “I’ll not have you taking me for granted. It’s a matter of principle.”

Harry nodded, “I understand.” He held up his wand, “Now about my suggestion?”

She shrugged, “There won’t be anybody around who will be impressed or scandalized so I’ll agree as long as I get to dress you as well.”

He smiled and nodded, “Just like last time.” 

She closed her lingerie drawer and turned to face him, "Go ahead first then. Once I see what you've conjured, I'll decide what you should wear." 

He grinned and started by conjuring an emerald, silk, thong with the Potter coat of arms in silver. She looked at it, and he waited to see if she objected. Hearing no comment about the coat of arms he added a support charm for her substantial breasts followed by a bra in the same shade of emerald. Next came black leather pants that hung low on her hips and a belly shirt in green that had the Potter crest in silver over her left breast, a deep v-neck, and came down only to the last of her ribs. "I'm done unless you want boots or shoes," Harry said. "Your turn." 

Daphne shimmied a bit and did a few deep knee bends, "This is surprisingly soft leather Harry. I thought it would be stiff, but it feels broken in. I'm impressed." 

He smiled and gave a small bow, “Thank you. Have you decided on anything for me yet? Perhaps a single pink bow?”

She laughed, “No, not quite. You’d only get that if you put me in a muggle bathing suit or something. You put some thought into this outfit even if those thoughts were kinky so I’ll return the favor.” She went to the door and called a maid, “Bring one of the swords from the antiques room and its scabbard.”

“Yes, miss,” the servant said and hurried off.

Daphne turned back to Harry and smiled, "It will be the perfect accessory to round out your ensemble." With a wave of her wand, he was wearing a loincloth. Another wave added leather sandals, and a third added a wide leather sword belt. She grinned, "I saw this on one of the covers of the books at Harrods, and I thought of you." 

Harry smiled back, "I'm flattered that you think I look like one of those guys. I'm also glad you like the results of my exercise program, but if you keep leaving me topless, I may do the same for you." 

“You can if you wish to do so,” she said. “There’s no one in this house I’d be uncomfortable with seeing me topless. It might make a few of the older help uncomfortable but not me.”

Harry shook his head, “Never mind.”

Soon the maid was back with a Roman gladius. Daphne took it and hung the scabbard from Harry’s sword belt.

“There,” she said. “Now we can go down to breakfast.”

When they got to breakfast, Helene said, "I see you've been dressing each other again. Maybe I should try that with your uncle Anders." 

Daphne smiled, “It’s surprisingly fun.”

After breakfast, Harry steered them to the library. When she saw him looking up laws still applying to ancient houses, she said, "It will probably be faster just to ask me. If I don't know I wager either dad or mum does." 

Harry sighed and closed the book he was reading, “Fine. It would probably take too long to do it by myself anyway.” He smiled, “I’ve gotten far too used to having Hermione around to help with the research.”

She smirked, "If she were here she'd be complaining about your bare chest again. Now spill, what was your idea?" 

“Bounty hunters basically," Harry said. "They probably don't count as the ‘by my hand' part of the prophecy so I'll still need to deal with Moldyshorts personally, but they can certainly whittle down his support structure if not remove it entirely." 

She blinked in surprise then considered. "Well they are criminals," she murmured. "Placing a bounty on their heads would be legal if we did it through the ministry. Fudge would never have agreed, but the new minister should be more amenable. Especially since you'll be fronting the money." She nodded, half to herself, "It's doable. I'd want to see the letter you write to the minister before you send it and we should orchestrate payment through the same fund manager that's handling the money from the basilisk. It'll make it easier for people to accept. How much were you planning to pay?" 

“I’d be happy to get your input on the letter,” Harry said. “I was thinking that if people were willing to enter the Triwizard for a thousand galleons and a trophy, ten thousand a head should be more than enough to get them hunting death eaters. Lastly, I agree with asking our fund manager if he’ll oversee this as well.” He kissed Daphne on the cheek and said, “Thank you, you helped a lot.”

She got out paper and a fountain pen, “I got this pen on our last trip to that wonderful store. Now let’s start drafting that letter, no time like the present.”

Harry smiled, "Yes, dear." As soon as they agreed on wording, Harry wrote it out neatly, and they sent it off to the new minister. Then they made out until lunch. 

After lunch, they went over to visit Tracey for the final dress fitting. 

“Oh look, it’s Conan the Barbarian,” Hermione said when she saw him. “Do you let her dress you a lot or only when it will embarrass me?”

“Why would how I’m dressed embarrass you?” Harry asked puzzled. 

“Maybe the sight of your manly chest stirs feelings deep within that she’s embarrassed to have in front of your girlfriend?” Tracey said grinning. “Or maybe it’s because it reminds her that you’ll be seeing her topless as well today?” 

“Seriously Daphne,” Hermione said. “That thing just barely covers his bits and leaves no doubt as to how much he has behind it. Don’t you care what other girls see?”

“Not really,” Daphne replied. “As long as only I get to touch. Besides you’re a bridesmaid and a good friend. It’s not like you’re going to try something.”

“Of course not!” Hermione said. “It’s just not proper for him to lounge about like that.”

Harry smiled, "I'm not a proper sort of guy Hermione. I used to try to be, but it never went very well so now I don't bother." 

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms and looked like she was about to start a rant. However, just then the dress designer and her assistants came in so she swallowed it and with a sigh got undressed so she could try on the strapless gown that she and Daphne were wearing as bridesmaids. 

While the assistants were checking the fit of her dress, the designer came over to Daphne, "I think I've found a pair of shoes that should fit you.” Daphne looked skeptical but took them and sat next to Harry to try them on. 

Harry asked, “Why not just enlarge them with a spell if they are too small?”

The woman scoffed, "Perhaps for normal shoes that would do but my creations are proportionate! If you expand them, they do not look as good." She turned to Daphne, "Now do those fit?" 

“Yes, actually," Daphne said. "They do fit properly, and I bet they'd look quite nice with the dress." Daphne stood and changed into the dress with the woman's help then conjured a floor length mirror with a wave of her wand. "What do you think Harry?" 

“I think you look extraordinarily lovely dear,” Harry said.

She snorted, “You say that no matter what I wear.”

Harry smiled and said, “That’s because it’s always true.”

The assistants all made little sighs at hearing that, and the designer smiled, "So we've decided on those shoes for the wedding?" 

Daphne nodded, and the woman smiled, "Excellent! Now I shall go and finish fitting the bride. Please take off that dress and those shoes and lay them carefully in that wardrobe. I shall put the wardrobe under a stasis charm before I leave so they remain pristine until you wear them." After doing so, the woman hurried over to Tracey to do the final fitting of the bride. 

The assistants led Hermione over to Harry and Daphne and added her dress and shoes to the wardrobe to be put under the stasis charm as well. She seemed to look around for something then sighed and sat next to Daphne on the couch. 

Harry said, "Come to lounge with us improper sorts, have you? At least you are dressed the part." 

Daphne slapped his bare chest with the back of one hand, "Be nice, dear. The assistants passed her old clothes off to a servant while they were fitting her, so she's stuck like that until they come back with her clothes or she conjures some and not all witches have enough power to use some for trivial purposes." 

“Actually I have the power," Hermione said. "I'm just pants at conjuration. If I tried to conjure clothes, they'd either look wrong, feel wrong, or fall apart." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her voice, "I think you should have a warning sign on your house Tracey. Beware if you enter you will likely be seen half-naked at some point and be teased by half-naked men who say you're their friend but stare at your bits every chance they get." 

Tracey laughed, “Alright, that sounds fair. Does this mean you’ll stop coming over?”

“I'll be here for the wedding," Hermione replied. "No promises after that. Maybe afterward we should meet at my house. You could learn more about the non-magical world works, and I could stay dressed." 

“I might take you up on that,” Tracey said. “Obviously there’s a lot we’re not taught about that world. Maybe this summer after we save the world from Moldyshorts?”

“Best time for it," Hermione agreed. "You can use my pool if you promise to actually wear something while swimming. We can go out to see movies and plays and shop in different stores. I missed out on the last shopping trip you know." 

“Well you're certainly welcome next time," Daphne said. Taking up the thread of conversation while Tracey spoke to the designer. "Of course if you keep hanging out with us, Harry will be there, and since I've managed to break him out of that horrible shyness, he will be acting a little differently. Can you handle that? Without going all loud and judgmental?" 

“Well of course!” Hermione said. “Harry knows when I mean it and when I’m just frustrated.”

Harry nodded, “Yup! I do. I’m sure Hermione knows that I was just teasing. I’ll be happy to come visit you this summer as well Hermione. I think we can get the world saving thing done this coming semester and get on with living the rest of our lives.”

Hermione smiled, "Finished before seventh year? That would be lovely. I'm not sure I'd know what to do with a quiet year, but I'm certainly willing to find out." 

“Me too!” Harry enthusiastically agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

A Different Sort of Bond

DISCLAIMER: I don’t own the Potterverse!  
Author’s Note: It took me a very long time to get this right. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Many thanks to Buggycas

Chapter 26  
The morning of the second of January dawned clear and cold. "Are you upset at missing the bachelor party Harry?" Daphne asked as she sat at her vanity table adding a few last touches to her hair and makeup. 

“No dear," Harry replied. "It was only logical. Since we can't even be in separate rooms, then we couldn't attend both the bachelor party and the bridal shower. Ron insisted that the bachelor party be all blokes so that meant neither of us could go." He shrugged and straightened his bow tie in the mirror, "I'm sure I didn't miss much." 

“Did you know that Tracey considered switching places with Neville to see who noticed?” Daphne said.

“Really?” Harry said. “I doubt Neville would have gone along. He’s a very straightforward bloke.”

Daphne nodded, "She couldn't get him to agree, so we had the real Tracey with us on New Year's Eve. And the real Neville was drinking with Ron, Seamus, and Dean and watching a stripper." 

Harry smirked, “I wonder what she thought of him looking like Tracey?”

Daphne smirked back, “Apparently she was only mildly surprised. It makes me wonder if she gets hired by women a lot.”

Harry chuckled, "I wouldn't be much surprised if she were hired by women sometimes but I doubt it was a lot." 

Daphne looked at Harry, “Do you want a stripper at your Bachelor Party?”

Harry smiled, “Why? You’ll be the prettiest woman there regardless.” He chuckled, “Unless you’d like one?”

She shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind. I hear they are quite talented dancers in addition to being sexy. But we’ll have to discuss it later, it’s time to join the wedding party.”

Since Daphne and Harry couldn’t separate they would both head to the chapel and the bridal party would enter without the maid of honor. Neville came in next in his specially tailored tuxedo. 

“I’m glad Tracey agreed to a small wedding,” Neville said. “I feel ridiculous at being a pregnant groom in a tuxedo.”

Harry said, “You look fine Nev. A little nervousness is natural.”

Daphne said, “That’s why we’re using a priestess of Hecate Neville. She won’t care what you look like or if you’re pregnant. She only wants to be sure you’re both here of your own free will and that you love each other.”

“That’s right,” the priestess said as she entered the chapel from a door behind the altar. “When I ask you those questions, in this place, during the wedding ritual, you will be compelled to answer truthfully. If you are having any second thoughts or cold feet tell me now before we start. It’s less messy that way.”

Neville shook his head, “No, I am here because I want to be and I do love her. I do not want to back out. I just wish I was in my right body for the ceremony.”

“Good,” the priestess said. “Then it’s time.” She nodded to the organist who started to play the music that had been agreed on.

“Hey, Harry?" Neville asked. "Remind why we ever thought Toccata and Fugue in D minor was good for a wedding?" 

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Nev. I wasn't there at the time, but I have to say that at least one of you has a warped sense of humor." 

As the distinctly creepy strains of the Bach masterpiece sounded through the house of worship on the Davis estate the bridesmaids entered and took their places by Daphne. Then the doors opened again, and the bride entered. The innocent look of her white lacy dress was somewhat marred by her visibly pregnant belly, but she looked radiantly beautiful as she walked up the aisle. 

Tracey’s father got up from his seat and escorted her to the altar. He kissed her cheek through the veil and went back to his seat.

The priestess raised her hands and invoked the goddess Hecate, “Oh great goddess of magic, our patron and defender, we are gathered here in your temple today to unite this couple forever more in a holy union.” She turned to Neville, “Do you Neville Longbottom swear to be true to Tracey Davis in good times and in bad for all the rest of your life?”

“I do,” he said.

The priestess turned to Tracey, “Do you Tracey Davis swear to be true to Neville Longbottom in good times and in bad for all the rest of your life?”

“I do,” she replied.

The wedding had come off without a hitch but death eaters attacked during the reception.

“We need to get the noncombatants away from here!” Harry said. “Then we can concentrate on fighting.”

“I should have insisted on someplace other than our estate for the wedding reception,” Daphne said. “A few extra wards and hired wands were clearly not enough.”

“It’s not your fault dear,” Harry said as he rushed to the breach in the wards to start fighting and protect the others. 

Daphne ran with him and pulled her wand. “If we can hold them off for a bit I’m sure Tracey will get people to safety.”

As the enemy poured through the narrow breach in the estate's defenses, Harry started casting stunners, not because he was overly worried about the health of people who would attack a wedding reception, but it was a spell he knew very well so he could cast it silently and quickly. Most of the death eaters he hit went down. Daphne cast at the ones who remained upright. Her spells were not as benign but were still nicer than the killing curses the attackers were casting with abandon. 

Daphne had to spend some of her time conjuring stone shields to protect her and Harry, but their opponents either weren't bothering to aim or were simply bad at it, so it wasn't hard for her to protect them both. When more kept rushing in to take the place of those who fell Daphne switched to gruesomely lethal spells in the hopes of discouraging new arrivals. Seeing their comrades fall to fire, acid, or evisceration didn't seem to deter the others. 

Both Daphne and Harry were starting to wonder if there was any end to the attackers when there was suddenly no one else entering. They took care of the last few still standing then turned to see if anyone was hurt.

A few people had been injured but none badly enough to need transport to St. Mungo's. One of the guests was a healer who stayed behind to help. He healed the injured while Harry and Daphne located her father.

"I have sent a Patronus messenger to Madam Bones," Daphne's father Alexander Greengrass said. "She sent one back confirming that she will be here with several Aurors shortly. Good work both of you." 

"Thanks, father," Daphne said. "I guess he heard about your idea Harry. At least I hope this was a reaction to your bounty hunter idea rather than a normal attack. If he has this many people to send to disrupt a wedding reception, then he has many more people following him than I ever imagined." 

Harry hugged her, "I'm sure this was no normal attack, Daphne." 

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," a voice said from the house. Amelia Bones walked out the back door followed by six men in the scarlet robes of Aurors. She walked up to the three of them, and her men spread out. 

As soon as she was close enough to speak quietly, she said, "Mr. Greengrass we caught the woman who cut off your floo just as the death eaters attacked. We switched it back on and came straight through. I would like to apologize for that and let you know we have arrested her, and she is awaiting trial." 

She turned to Harry, "Your proposal has been accepted by the Minister. He was reading it when he heard of the attack today, and the fact that Voldemort heard about the proposal before he did made him mad. He approved both your bounty hunter idea and a new larger budget for Magical Law Enforcement. He even wants to implement a check for the dark mark on each person entering the ministry." She sighed, "That, however, must go through the Wizengamot so don't hold your breath on it." 

The Aurors collected statements from all the remaining people not talking to their boss then headed over to the fallen death eaters. 

"Hey Boss!" one shouted. "Does the new bounty apply to us?"

Amelia frowned, "No Dawlish. It's your job, so you don't get paid extra for doing it and then bragging." 

"Just asking boss," the man replied. "A fair number of these are still alive."

Amelia called back, "Stun them all again and we'll arrange to portkey to the holding cell infirmary where we can sort them out and give aid to those that need it." She gave a nod to Harry, "As you two were responsible for them I assume you won't be applying for the bounties?"

Daphne smirked, "Oh yes I will. Harry used only stunning spells too, so any dead ones are mine. I want to get paid for each and every one too." 

Madam Bones looked shocked briefly then neutral, "Is it true Mr. Potter that you only cast stunning spells?"

Harry nodded looking amused, "Yes, it's a spell I can cast silently and swiftly without much drain on my magic, so I used it exclusively." 

Madam Bones nodded, "I see. Well, we shall count them and notify you of the number Ms. Greengrass. Mr. Potter, I dare say you will be notified by your account manager about the withdrawals from this and any others. I appreciate your willingness to spend your own money to help make our nation safer." 

Then she left them and walked over to her Aurors who were portkeying the death eaters to the holding cell infirmary. 

Daphne looked at Harry, "Well? Any comment?"

Harry smiled, "Why should I comment? You are certainly entitled to those bounties, my love." 

She pouted, "You are being far too reasonable about this. I thought you'd start making noises about it being 'our' money again."

"Oh no," Harry said. "I learned my lesson last time. It's not our money until after the wedding if you ever agree to marry me." 

Daphne nodded then frowned, "The Aurors are already overworked, and a new budget won't change that immediately. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that. It will just make more work for them." 

"It might make an opportunity," her father said. "He might call a press conference and hand you the money in person to help publicize it."

Now Harry groaned, "Oh great, a press conference. My favorite thing."

Daphne laughed, "Don't look so glum Potter! I promise to try and hog all the spotlight. Does that help?"

He smiled back, "A little at least."

"Daphne wasn't the only one to fire lethal spells today so she may have company at that ceremony which should help keep the reporter's attention off you Harry."

"I guess we'll see," Harry said. "Have Neville and Tracy left on their honeymoon and do you need any help repairing the wards?"

Alexander Greengrass nodded, "Yes, they have gone. I convinced them that staying would send the wrong message. Don't be surprised if they come back early though. As for the wards I could use some help, and I'll key you into them at the same time so you can get in when they are on full alert." He looked at his daughter, "Despite Daphne dragging her feet on this you are the father of my unborn grandson, so it's only right to include you." 

Daphne stuck her tongue out at her father, "I'm not dragging my feet. I'm merely refusing to be railroaded into something by a magical accident."

He smiled as he shook his head, "Oh, of course, Daphne." 

As they walked off to renew the wards, Harry made a mental note to ask Bill to check them. When they got to the main ward stone Alexander Greengrass checked it over and reported, "It looks like it overloaded from the sheer mass of people attacking. I'll have the goblins send someone out tomorrow to see what can be done about that but let's not fiddle with it now. I'll redo the burnt runes, and then we'll pour power into them after I add you. That should jumpstart them. They draw from the ley line under the house but will need a boost to be up and working again today."

Harry nodded, "What do I need to do?"

Alexander said, "Once I've redone the runes I'll need you to put seven drops of blood on the ward stone. Then a few words from me and you're in."

Harry nodded at that and shortly the wards were back up. 

The day after the wedding reception Harry and Daphne checked on the bounty program and contrary to her statement she had the Death Eaters she had been killed at the reception credited to Neville and Tracy.

"Well this new program might, probably will, help with the humans as news of it spreads," Daphne said. "What about the rest of his army?"

"I have ideas for them too," Harry said. "But we'll need to skip the next semester at Hogwarts to get them done in time."

Daphne snorted, "You mean before I become too fat to dodge properly or dive for cover?"

"You won't be fat you'll be creating our child," Harry said with a silly grin. He kissed her, then said, "But yes, your pregnancy sets a deadline since I can't go alone."

"I wouldn't let you go alone even if you could," she replied. "So who do we take out first and who do we need to bring with us?"

"The first group we take will be the least numerous," Harry said. "They are tough enough that we'll need four on one to be sure, but fortunately they are loners except when courting or marching to war. As for who we'll need? Well, Bill and Fleur are still on vacation for the next week which is good since Hermione and Ron will be going back to school tomorrow." 

"I'm not certain they will if the bastards are bold enough to attack a pureblood wedding, then they might try for the train or the school itself. Hermione's parents might want to keep her home until all of this blows over." Daphne said. "But you left out one important datum. What dark and horrific monsters are we fighting first?"

"Vampires," said Harry. "We're going after the vampires that they have convinced to join them."

Daphne nodded, "How many?" Then she stopped and thought, "That's what was in that letter you got from Remus."

He nodded, "He was already going undercover with the enemy's werewolves, so I decided to fund him and ask him to keep his ears open and to loosen tongues with money, ale, and whiskey whenever there was an opportunity. He heard about the giants declaring themselves neutral but a group of vampires showing up among other things and he told me. The werewolves are more numerous, but it seems they are only there because of fear of Greyback. Remus thinks he can reduce their numbers significantly if we give him time so vamps first." 

"Well they must still have a fear of fire, and presumably Fleur can fly like most Veela so she should be safe as any of us and able to keep its attention if nothing else. Bill surely has some spells up his sleeve for vampires since his job takes him to tombs in wild parts of the world. I'm glad we're taking them rather than Ron and Hermione. They don't have our power level or the others experience and special abilities." 

Daphne stood up, "Well then, let's go floo call them. The sooner they know, the sooner we can get to planning." 

Harry nodded, "Okay." They went to the foyer and called Fleur's house where she and Bill were spending their vacation from Gringott's.

After stepping through the fireplace, Bill said, "What is it, Harry? More Curse Breaker business or another shopping trip? Fleur really enjoyed the last one." 

Harry said, "Well first, Daphne's dad has a crew here upgrading the wards, and I was hoping you could go see who it was and let us know if they are up to snuff. Then I was hoping to you wouldn't mind helping me with another project."

"Well I can do the first right now," Bill said. "While you tell Fleur what your new project is. She can decide for both of us if we're in." With that Bill strode off and left the couple facing Fleur.

"Well you see …," Harry told Fleur about the bounty program, and about the letter from Remus, and finally about wanting to remove the vampires that went over to the side of the Death Eaters.

"We will do it," Fleur replied. "We will need more information to come up with a good plan, but we will help you." 

Harry and Daphne both smiled, and Harry said, "Thank you." 

Bill came back and reported that the crew working on the wards were topnotch. Then they filled him in on the project and started planning.


	27. Chapter 27

NEW ADB#27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Jesternz and Buggycas for helping with this story.

"If they all sleep in the same house or building and we can pinpoint it that will make our job much easier," Harry said. 

Bill smiled, "True and since most vampires do exactly that we should get lucky in that respect."

"Alright," Harry said. "If we can cover the house with both anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards then we can prevent from leaving without us seeing them."

Daphne added, "If we can be sure only vampires are in the building then maybe we could seal it and set it on fire."

Fleur frowned, "Unfortunately it is likely that they bring people to feed on there as well. Also, remember that this building is likely watched by death eaters and is close enough to a pack of weres for Remus to see them. If we take too long we'll be spotted and attacked."

"Well we can cast silently and we two can fit under Harry's invisibility cloak," Daphne said. "If you two can lay down wards silently I think we can do it. Those bastards seem to have little trouble doing it; turnabout is fair play!"

"If you need help," said Harry. "Then show me how to do the wards and I'll be glad to assist."

"No need," said Bill. "I can do both wards and do them silently. If we agree on a time I can make sure they are up by then and we can both disillusion ourselves. We should tell the local vamp leaders that this part of an attack on Voldy not them so they don't misunderstand and react badly."

"That's a good idea," Harry said. "Can you handle that? I wouldn't know where to start."

"Can do," Bill said. "I'll do that and get back to you tomorrow morning."

~~

The next morning they would have gone back to school but Daphne had her father write a letter removing both his daughters from Hogwarts. He offered no formal explanation but hinted at Astoria's conduct at Slughorn's Christmas party as a reason. 

Before Bill got back Harry and Daphne checked on Astoria and learned she doing fine. Disgruntled at having to stay put but unharmed. The goblins also informed them that the bounties from the reception had been paid. 

"Hopefully the first of many," Harry said. 

Daphne smirked, "I may end up with all of your money."

Harry smiled back, "Not if you keep assigning your bounties to others. Even if you don't it's unlikely. The only way you'll get all of my money is to marry me."

"Bribery is it?" she replied.

"Whatever works," he answered. "I'm trying to learn some Slytherin cunning."

Bill showed up then and reported success at informing the Vampire elders of their plan, "The elders say that the ones joining Riddle are all troublemakers. The ones who want to be in charge without going through the usual channels. So they have zero problems with our taking them out. It saves them the trouble of doing it themselves."

"Next we need to do reconnaissance," Harry said.

"There is a mapping spell we curse breakers use," Bill said. "It gives you a good picture of the next five miles or so of terrain if there aren't any wards or other spells interfering."

"Can you teach us?" Harry asked.

"I can but I think I should let my apprentice do it," Bill smiled. "Just to be sure she has it right."

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Oh, the work of an apprentice is never-ending." She showed them the spell and they went out beyond the wards to practice with Bill standing guard, just in case. None of them had any trouble with the spell. They planned to leave early the next morning to map the gathering area for Voldy's non-human forces.

After mapping the area they did a flyby of the house the vamps were staying in. Daphne and Harry were on one broom and under his cloak. She held the cloak while he flew. Bill and Fleur flew separately while under a variety of stealth charms. 

Once back to the designated safe spot Harry noticed both Bill and Fleur looking grim, "What happened?"

"We found out that we don't need to worry about harming innocents if we attack in daylight," Bill said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Fleur said then sighed. "I just wish it were for a better reason.

"We overheard a conversation about how convenient it is to have wizards to vanish the bodies for them each morning," Bill said. "It seems nobody lasts the night once taken so there will be no innocents inside during the day."

Daphne winced at that and Harry asked, "Can we move on them today?"

Bill nodded, "I think we have enough data. We saw nobody but the vamps there this afternoon. If the wizards come by in the morning I doubt they come back later. Besides I don't want to wait any longer than you do."

For this Harry put away the cloak and let Bill use spells on him to make sure the enemy couldn't hear, see, or smell him. Daphne got the same while Fleur cast on herself.

When they reached the house Fleur flew high to watch for trouble, Bill started warding the house to prevent apparition and portkeys, while Harry and Daphne were silently sealing the doors and windows. When Bill finished the warding he cast fiendfyre on the sealed house and that was the signal for them to leave and regroup. They left before anyone could make it from either the pack grounds or the wizarding tents to help.

"I wish there had been a nicer way to do that," Harry said once they had all landed and were visible again.

"Staying any longer would have put us in danger," Daphne said. "And any lesser fire is too easily put out by any competent wizard. So we had no choice if we wanted to get rid of them with no chance of being caught."

"She's right Harry," Bill said. "They were killing people every night and for no good reason. The other vampires in Magical Britain live quite well without killing so these had no more excuse than any death eater does for spewing killing curses from his wand like rain." He looked grim and serious, "I'm not going to lose any sleep over them and you shouldn't either. Let's get back to the Greengrass estate where we can all relax a bit."

Harry nodded grimly and they left by portkey. 

The next day Harry was looking forward to relaxing but then the mail came and he had to call Bill again.

"What is it Harry?" Bill said after he stepped through the fireplace. Seeing Harry looking exasperated and holding out what looked like two stone eggs he took the two objects and checked them over. "We already got our portkeys for the summer training session Harry." He looked at Harry's expression again, "Did some of the other tutors back out or something?"

Harry sighed and Daphne said, "Your mother sent back those saying they were too expensive. She and Harry had words about it. I think he's being silent so he doesn't get all shouty with us when he's really upset with someone else."

Bill winced and nodded, "Yeah, she can be a little stubborn about gifts. I don't think I can convince her to take these for her and dad but if they're for my siblings I can sneak them in next time I visit and warn them to keep'em hidden."

Harry let out a sigh, "Thanks Bill. Those are for Ginny and Ron." After a moment he added, "And if you were to add a few more wards to the Burrow …"

Bill grinned and interrupted, "Don't teach your grandfather to suck eggs. I've already added every ward I know that would help."

Harry smiled back, "I should have guessed. Okay, then just get those to Ron and Ginny if you can. I'm going to try and rest today. We can scout for Dementors tomorrow."

"They should be close to the site where we found the others," Bill said. "I can check today after I make my delivery and we can hit them tomorrow. We need to keep up the pace or they might get smart and lay a trap for us or just move everyone."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense. Tomorrow then. I'll be ready."

Daphne nodded, "I'll make sure we're both ready." 

Bill smiled at that and left.

Early the next morning Daphne made sure he had some fresh happy memories to call on when fighting the Dementors and also made sure they both were wearing their Basilisk hide armor when they met Bill and Fleur in the sitting room. She tried to avoid her mother on the way to meet them. Her mother always made a face when she saw Daphne in her armor but never said anything. She knew it was necessary; she was just unhappy her family had gotten involved.

Bill said, "I gave Ron and Ginny their portkeys. I'm sure they'll manage to keep them safe." He looked at them in their gleaming scaled armor, "I see you're ready to go. Let's just go over the plan one more time. Daphne is the high lookout this time. Harry casts his patronus to herd them and Fleur and I destroy them. Sorry I can't teach you that spell Harry. It's proprietary to Gringotts Curse Breakers. They don't even teach other goblins."

"That's okay Bill. I'm just glad you know it," Harry said. "Once they are all gone or once someone raises the alarm we go. If they haven't all been finished we can try to come back at a later time."

Bill nodded, "Right. You look like you have a question Daphne?"

"If all curse breakers can kill Dementors why are there any left?" She asked. "I don't see why you'd just let them exist. They are bad for everybody."

"Well, I agree with you but the government doesn't," Bill said. "The British Ministry of Magic made killing them a crime when they started using them as guards in Azkaban. After that fiasco of a trial last summer involving Dementors and Harry the ministry finally unbent enough to agree that Dementors found anywhere but Azkaban were a danger to the populace and made it legal to attack them. Hopefully this will come as a nasty surprise to Riddle since few outside of the bank even know a spell to kill Dementors exists."

Daphne grinned, "Then let's go surprise the bastard. Those things have needed killing for years."

Bill pulled out a portkey, "Then grab on and let's get to it."

They appeared in a circle of trees and after applying the same stealth charms they pulled shrunken brooms out of their pockets and enlarged them. Bill lead them to a warded enclosure full of Dementors and was shocked to find a wizard walking guard around it. Fortunately he didn't look up and fell over without much noise when stunned.

Harry tried not to yell when he cast his patronus. It wasn't a spell he could do silently but he tried to at least speak in a normal tone of voice, "Expecto Patronum!" The silvery stag showed up and started herding the Dementors together.

Bill and Fleur started killing the Dementors. It was slow business and very tiring. The patronus keep them bunched up so they couldn't dodge but before even half were sent back to whatever hell they came from the curse breakers were too tired to continue.

"Alright, I'm calling a halt here," Harry said. "If you don't stop you'll soon be so tired you'll fall off your brooms. Time to go home."

Bill and Fleur reluctantly agreed and they flew back to the circle of trees then portkeyed back to the Greengrass Estate. 

"We'll go home and rest but I don't think we'll be up to finishing them before our vacation is over. It'll take a few days before our magic is back to full and we'll need to be at our best when we go back to work. Tired curse breakers make lethal mistakes."

"Then go rest up and we'll find another way," Harry said. "Maybe we can retired Curse Breakers?"

Bill shrugged, "Maybe, but you'd have to tell them why. Any curse breaker that retires is either filthy rich or too injured to continue. So you'll need more than money to tempt them with."

"We can find some other way then," Daphne said. "How do Dementors feel about fire? Does cold bother them? What about acid?"

Bill chuckled weakly and went to sit down. Fleur flopped tiredly beside him. He said, "In order then, fire hurts but doesn't kill them, cold doesn't bother them, acid will dissolve one eventually but it's slow, noisy, and will take a lot of acid." He shook his head, "I've pushed one into an acid pit trap in a tomb and it took a long time before it stopped screeching and dissolved. You're going to need an enchanted weapon if you want to do it without a curse breaker."

Fleur looked like an idea had struck her, "You could contract with Gringotts to kill any "Wild" Dementors. You know ones not on the island prison. I'm not sure how much it would cost but they have the knowledge and it's finally legal so they could do it."

"Good idea Fleur!" Harry said. "We'll go draft a letter to the goblins while you two get some rest."


	28. Chapter 28

A Different Sort of Bond

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas for being Beta and Jesternz for his help.

Chapter 28  
The letter they got back from the goblins was apologetic but firm. While they acknowledged that Dementors were bad for everyone, and were now legal to kill everywhere but on the prison island of Azkaban, the only people they had able to use the spell to kill them were either on vacation, retired, or on active duty as Curse Breakers and could not be spared from other work.

"Well, that's pretty final sounding," Harry said. 

Daphne agreed, "Yes, we'll just have to wait until Neville and Tracey come back from their Honeymoon next week."

"They don't know that spell either," Harry said. "At least Neville doesn't."

"Oh, Trace doesn't either," Daphne said. "There are other ways to kill them though. Bill even mentioned one, acid. With either you or Neville using a patronus to herd them together the other three of us can transfigure the ground under them into an acid pit." She shrugged, "It will take longer but it'll work. And maybe I can call the wrath on Hecate on them. No guarantees but she probably hates them as much as she does horcruxes."

Harry blinked, then grinned, "Yes! He did say acid worked so even if we can't get divine help we should be able to get rid of them anyway." He kissed her, "You're amazing Daphne! You always have an answer when I need one."

She smiled back at him, "We shore up each others weak points. That's part of being a team and we're a good one." She kissed him, "Of course that means we have three or four days before we can start the next part of our plan. Whatever will we use the time for?"

He grinned, "Well I think you might be overestimating my stamina, but I like where you're going with this." He picked her up in a bridal carry and headed towards her bedroom.

A few days later Neville and Tracey Longbottom come back from their honeymoon.

"I'm glad you're back," Harry said. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great!" Neville said. "Not as relaxing as it would have been without the war going but I still can't stop smiling."

Harry smiled, "That's great to hear! We're all officially pulled from school for the spring semester. Daphne's parents convinced your grandmother it was for the best and Tracey's parents agreed. We'll tell you everything that's been going on tomorrow. Tonight you should just rest and relax."

"And gossip," Daphne added. "I need you to send Neville out of the room and tell me everything that went on. All the details!"

Tracey smiled, "I can send Neville out but Harry will hear us."

"He's gotten used to hearing girls talk," Daphne said. "But if it bothers you I can put a privacy spell over us like I did back when we were in the infirmary."

"That's my cue to leave," Neville said. "I hope she picks the privacy spell, for your sake and mine."

Tracey got up and kissed Neville's cheek, "I'll do that for you dear. Sorry you can't talk to Harry in privacy."

He smiled and kissed her back, "Thanks dear." 

Then he left and Daphne said, "Well? He certainly looked like a man who's been having a lot of sex but yet he's still stuck in your body. Care to explain?"

"I think you've figured it out but I'm willing to give details," Tracey said. "First things first though," she added and cast the privacy spell.

Harry smiled and went to grab a textbook to read while they caught up. He was trying to pay them no attention but occasionally he would notice Tracey make a gesture and he'd wonder exactly what she was describing.

The next day after Harry explained the problem to them.

Neville said, "I have an idea. Since none of us are going back to school anyway and we need to keep our heads down and we still need to learn a lot before taking on even what's left of his army not to mention Riddle himself, why don't we leave Magical Britain for a while and hire tutors?"

"Hiring tutors is a good idea," Harry said. "We can allow time for more bounties to be earned and we can learn better ways to deal with dark creatures. And not staying here will hopefully keep them from attacking here. In fact we had planned on that. We were thinking of doing it this summer but the place is set up already. We just need to see if the tutors can come early."

Daphne frowned, "We'll need a place to send my parents, Tracey's parents, as well as Neville's Grandmother, and any Weasleys willing to go. Now that we handed them a defeat here they will feel a need to conquer or outright destroy this place and I wouldn't bet on any of our relatives being safe." She sighed, "As much as I would like to say my family can handle this ourselves we don't have any property outside of Magical Great Britain." She looked at Harry, "We're going to need at least one other Potter property. Unless you're willing to put up my family and theirs while we learn?"

Harry grinned, "I would be happy to provide a hiding place for my in-laws as well as the Longbottoms and Davises."

"There aren't your in-laws yet!" Daphne retorted immediately then scowled at his grin. "If you keep this up I'll never marry you."

"Yes, dear," he said. "Sorry dear."

"Good," she said and smiled. "In that case, I will help you convince the Weasleys to come with us."

He kissed her, "Thank you!"

“You're welcome dear,” she said. “I don't think that agreeing to talk to them in exchange for use of overseas properties is a fair trade but I guess you do.”

He grinned again, “Part of us being a perfect team. I couldn't do any of this without you.”

“Well fortunately, you won't have to find out,” she said. “Let's go call Spell Dodger and make an appointment to see him tomorrow.”

“Then today can we work on getting my gran to agree to move?” Neville said.

“Of course I'll help,” Tracey said.

“Me too,” Harry said. Then he looked at Daphne, “If you don't mind dear.”

“No, we can call it practice for the Weasleys,” she replied.

When she was asked the Longbottom Matriarch said, “I must agree that the climate in the country is no longer salubrious and if you are leaving it behooves me to leave as well. However, knowing the overseas properties of the Potters I must insist on going to the tropical one. My old bones can't handle the cold any more.”

“An excellent idea,” Harry said. “Those of us choosing tutoring can go to the colder one. It will help keep us from being distracted.”

Augusta Longbottom snorted elegantly, “I think you'll bring the distractions with you but otherwise I agree with you. I will even undertake to keep everyone on my island in hand so that we can return the island to you in good shape after you have sorted all this mess out.” Harry kept his face straight and thanked her. 

Alexander Greengrass agreed with his daughter, “Yes, I am afraid you're right. Once he has built up his forces again he will return and attack. And he will keep on doing so until he wins or is defeated. We will pack for an extended trip.”

“Can you or your brother sail?” Harry asked. 

Alexander smiled and Daphne giggled, “We have been a sailing family as far back as we have records. Why?”

“The island I'm offering you can only be reached by one of my ships, and then only if you say the right phrase before attempting to cast off or touching the wheel. I'm willing to tell you and Anders the phrase but I needed to know if you could sail the ship first.”

Alexander grinned, “For generations there was no Viking raid that didn't have a Greengrass ancestor somewhere in it. Usually captaining his own longboat. Your ship will be in safe hands.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Harry said. “I have the perfect ship for you then. It's named the Jolly Roger.”

Alexander laughed, “You don't look much like a viking Harry but I do see a kindred spirit inside you.” He turned to Daphne, “I know you didn't pick him but he's a fine choice all the same.”

“I'm not arguing,” Daphne said. “Just so you know, you'll be ferrying Madame Longbottom as well as the Davises and any Weasleys we can talk into leaving.”

Daphne father shrugged, “I know it's not strictly a pleasure cruise. Hopefully the old dragon spends most of her time below. Also don't expect to convince many Weasleys to go. Maybe the two youngest but I doubt any others will go.”

Harry nodded, “I know but I have to try.”

Mr. Davis agreed to go, “Thank you for the loan of an island Mr. Potter. If the Davis family can ever do you a favor, please don't hesitate to ask.”

Harry said, “It will have to be by boat. Daphne's father and uncle will be doing the sailing. I hope you're not the type to get seasick?”

The man smiled, “Neither me nor my wife, fortunately. We have gone out with Alexander and Anders on ship before.”

Harry turned to Daphne, “You're dad has a ship?”

She replied, “I guess I forgot to mention it. It doesn't matter for this since it needs to be a Potter ship but if afterward you want to learn to actually sail the ships you own they can teach you.”

Harry grinned, “Sounds good. Then some day we can take a private cruise together.”

She smiled back, “Sounds nice.”

Mr. Davis smiled fondly at the couple, “I'll go tell my wife. We'll be packed and ready when you call.”

“It will be in a day or two, no longer,” Harry said.

Next they went to talk to the Weasleys. The twins refused, “We need to be here to grow our business. If we leave now we'll have to start from scratch. We'll be fine though Harry don't worry about us.” Charlie was already out of the country and Percy refused to leave his job.

Arthur refused to leave his job as well and of course Molly wanted to stay with him. She gave her blessing and encouragement to Ron and Ginny, “You two should go where it's safe. You can finish your education after the Ministry and Dumbledore have dealt with … that man.”

Ron was willing to leave the country as long as he didn't have to study, “Seriously mate, studying when you're even in school is mental!” So Harry and Daphne added him to the list of those going on the ship.

Ginny agreed to go study with them, “I want to keep learning even if we can't go to Hogwarts and if you need more help I want to be able to help you. You saved my life and you're working to make the country safe for everyone. If you need anything from me you can have it.”

Daphne raised an eyebrow, “Anything?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “I'm not offering that and he wouldn't ask for it. If you only allow help from males you're cutting yourself off from a lot of resources and making yourself seem petty.”

Daphne said, “I guess I can't even pretend I was joking. I apologize. I think I listened to too many rumors.”

“I've told you, most of what you here about me is badly warped or just wrong,” Harry said. “You should just forget anything you have heard about Ginny as well.”

“I know,” she sighed. She held out her hand to Ginny, “Let's start over. I'm Daphne Greengrass, pleased to meet you.”

Ginny looked at Harry who nodded, then she shook Daphne's hand said, “I'm Ginny Weasley. I guess if we're going to studying together for an unknown length of time we should be friends.”

Daphne added, “That's true and I should also be friendly with any of Harry's friends since he's been so nice to mine.” She leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek. “Thank you for letting me start over.”

Ginny actually blushed a bit, “It's no problem. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future so there is really no reason not to start off on the right foot.”

“I'm happy you two are friends,” Harry said. “Now, who else from our year or yours do you think we should ask?”

“Luna for certain,” Ginny said. “She would love to come and learn and those of us who went with you to the ministry are practically her only friends. Other than that how about Susan? Even if her aunt Amelia hasn't taken her out of the country she will not be returning to school this year I am sure. I'm sure she'd rather study with us than by herself and her aunt would be happy to have her somewhere safe. They breached the wards on the Bones estate last summer, you know, they are staying with Hannah's family.” She shrugged, “At she was when I talked to her before the wedding. They may have all left England entirely by now.”

“Those are good suggestions,” Harry said. “Why don't you ask Luna to come over while we write a letter to Susan asking if she and Hannah want to come.”

“I'll do that,” Ginny said and went off to find Luna.

By the time Harry and Daphne had the letter ready to send off with Hedwig, Luna and Ginny were back.

“I would be happy to go learn with you in some place new Harry,” Luna said smiling.

Harry smiled back, “That's good to hear Luna. We're just sending a letter inviting Susan and Hannah, and Hermione is already coming of course along with Neville and Tracey.”

Luna got an odd look on her face and said in a dreamy tone of voice, “I think Hermione will have a lonely time but the rest of us should be happy and we should be enough for what you have planned.” Then she shook her head a little and grinned, “As I get older that happens more and more.”

“Seer blood?” Daphne asked before Harry could tell her not to worry about it.

“Yes,” Luna said. “Mummy often said her family had seer blood in them.” She sighed, “She never got a chance to explain it though. She died doing research for the Unspeakables.”

Harry hugged her, “I'm here for you Luna. We all are. That's what friends do.”

She smiled at him, “Thanks, Harry.”

He said, “I will have a portkey made for you when I have them make them for Susan and Hannah but in an emergency you can ride on Ginny's. Both hers and Ron's are set to take two just in case one got lost.”

Ginny said, “Actually since Ron won't be going to study with us we can give his to Susan for her and Hannah and I'll take Luna on mine so you won't need to to make any more special portkeys and we will be ready sooner.”

“Good idea Ginny,” Harry said. “I think I will go get Ron's now and send it with the letter.” He looked at Luna, “Perhaps you should sleep over here until we leave if its okay with Molly, that way you'll be ready to go at a moment's notice.”

Luna smiled, “That's a lovely idea. But I think I will invite Ginny to my house instead. More room there.”

Harry nodded and was soon back with Ron's portkey, “I'll just send this off and then we go and ask Spell Dodger to let the tutors know we will be leaving early and see if any of them have a problem with it.”

Daphne smiled and attached the envelope with letter and portkey to Hedwig, “Fly to Susan Bones Hedwig! You're such a smart bird I know you'll find her with no trouble.”

Hedwig gave a barking hoot and took off. Then Harry and Daphne took the floo to Gringott's. Spell Dodger assured them that construction and provisioning of the island hideout was complete and said he would notify all of the tutors and let Harry know if there were any problems.


	29. Chapter 29

A Different Sort of Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse.  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas and Jesternz

Chapter 29  
The reply from Susan came quickly. Harry turned to Daphne and said, “She's in favor of it but she says she can't leave her aunt. I figure we can offer her aunt a spot on the ship if you don't think your dad and uncle will mind.”

Daphne shrugged, “If nothing else it will give Dame Longbottom someone her age to talk to.”

Harry asked, “Her age? I thought Amelia was the same age as your parents?” 

“No,” Daphne replied. “She's actually her Susan's great aunt. The rest of her family was killed by death eaters so she was raised by Amelia.”

“That's a shame,” Harry said. “So many good people killed because of that madman.” He dragged over paper and a fountain pen, “Well I will just reply with the invite for Amelia as well and we should be set.”

Daphne nodded, “Tomorrow the ship sets sail on the evening tide and the day after we can finalize preparations for our trip.”

He dragged over paper and a fountain pen, “Well I will just reply with the invite for Amelia as well and we should be set.”

The owl returned again, "She says to send her the portkey for the ship and she'll make sure her aunt gets on." He made a face, "I don't know about this."

Daphne shrugged, "I doubt the head of magical law enforcement is going to fall prey to a scheme from any 16 year old, niece or not, and if she does it's hardly our fault now is it? Besides she's an ally. If we can save her from what we know is coming it's worth a few shenanigans don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Harry replied.

Scene Break --- Scene Break 

At the Bones household there was plotting going on in two separate rooms. In the upstairs bedroom of Susan Bones Sue and Hannah plotted how to convince Susan's Great Aunt to leave Magical Britain before the Ministry fell.

"She won't go," Susan said. "She says it's her duty to stay and fight until the Ministry actually falls. I'm worried about her Han. If she's there when he attacks she'll be killed."

"We'll convince her Sue," Hannah soothed. "My mum is talking to her now and my mum is being sensible and leaving in the morning for Canada. If Potter, Longbottom, and all the Weasleys are going then nobody with any power will be left on the light side but the headmaster." She grimaced, "And he's locked himself into the school so he won't be able to help her. That should be enough to convince your great aunt to go too but if it isn't then we can always hit her with a stunner, toss the portkey on her, and activate it."

Sue looked scandalized then saw that saw that Hannah was kidding and grinned. If it came down to it she just might do it but she'd much rather not. She would get in so much trouble.

In the ground floor study Amelia talked to Hannah's mother, Ruth, about sending the girls off to safety and telling them it was so they would be trained enough to help, "I know our kids. If we just tell them to go they won't but if we tell them to go learn to fight in secret they will go."

"But then they'll want to fight after they finish," said Hannah's mom Ruth. "I still say we just take them to America tonight. My international portkey can take up to four and if you go Susan will too, if only so she can make sure you're safe."

Amelia frowned then sighed, "That would work but I can't go. I have my duty to Britain and the Ministry. I have checked the curriculum planned and it will take at least two years. This should be over by then one way or another. You will have to meet them when they're done and help them decide what to do. I will be there if I can."

Ruth sighed, "But you don't think you'll be able to do you? You're expecting to die protecting the Ministry from him."

"I will be there if I can," Amelia said. "And I know you will be there for Susan if I can't. Now what do you think about letting Hannah go study in Northern Canada with Susan and Potter and his friends?"

"Fine by me," Ruth said. "You made it sound very secure before and maybe Hannah will even find a man. There are going to be male students besides Potter right?"

"Only the one and he just got married," replied Amelia. "The Weasley boy refused to go train with them. He's heading to the Pacific with his folks." She was privately certain that Hannah didn't want a man in that way but if she hadn't told her mother it wasn't Amelia's place to do so.

"Oh, too bad," Ruth said. "Oh well at least she will still get her education as well as staying safe. I'll make sure I have a place for them in Vancouver if they need it. You can count on me Amy. You'll see them to their safe study spot before it drops in the pot?"

"I promise I will make sure they're safe Ruth," Amelia said. 

Ruth nodded, "Good. I'm off to bed then. See you in the morning." 

On the way to her bedroom Ruth stopped at Susan's bedroom to tell Hannah the good news, "You can go study with Sue. There will be proper chaperonage from the teachers I am sure but please be on your best behavior." She hugged her daughter, "Stay safe, I love you."

Hannah hugged back, "You stay safe too! I love you mom!"

Ruth hugged Susan too, "Thanks for bringing Hannah with you. Keep an eye on her okay? There should be no unattached boys so nothing should distract you from getting a first class education."

"I will keep her grounded Mrs. Abbott, you can trust me," Susan said.

Ruth smiled, "Yes, you've always been so responsible. I'm glad you too are friends."

After she left Hannah laughed and hugged her girlfriend, "Well that keeps me from having to find a way to sneak into your luggage. Because I am not letting you spend that long away from me on an island mostly full of girls."

Susan grinned, "I'm glad you got the official okay but we would have thought of something I'm sure. As for the island full of girls you don't even know who is going and you're worried?"

"It might be years before we're done," Hannah said. "Not only do we have a year and a half left of school but if Potter wants to know enough to go toe to toe with death eaters he'll want at least one mastery."

"He's already gone toe to toe with several of the inner circle and come out on top," Susan said. "I think the only reason he's playing it safe now is he's trying to keep Daphne safe."

Hannah said, "There's a match I would never see coming."

Susan nodded, "I don't think they did either. If not for the weird accident they would never have gotten together. At least not in school."

Scene Break --- Scene Break

The next morning Harry, Daphne, and her family were all lined up in the hidden magical section of the London docks. Harry pointed out the Jolly Roger and Alexander and Anders walk aboard followed by all the rest of their family but Daphne.

Daphne was still on the dock with Harry and she said, "Tracey and her family should be here in a few minutes. Hopefully Susan and her group won't be far behind."

Harry nodded, "The ship is fully stocked for the trip. There should be plenty for everyone." He looked around, "I see someone coming. It's Susan, her aunt Amelia, and Hannah."

Daphne turned and smiled, "Welcome to Houses Bones and Abbott. No one else coming from either of your families?"

Amelia Bones nodded to her, "Greetings to the heir of House Greengrass. My house only consists of myself and niece. Hannah's here of course and her mother is in Vancouver staying out of the war. I'm just here to drop these two off with you before going back to the Ministry."

"We'll take good care of them Director Bones," Harry said. 

Just then Tracey and her family arrived and more formal greetings were exchanged. Harry helped the Davises get settled on board and returned to say goodbye to Amelia.

As Harry and Daphne walked off the pier and onto the dock heading towards the group a patronus flashed up to Amelia and in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt it said, "The Ministry has fallen. You know who is in charge and is executing all senior staff who won't swear a magical oath of fealty to him or take his mark. Save yourselves the government is in the hands of a madman."

Harry looked at Amelia and gestured to the ship, "The offer is still open. The best thing you can do for Britain now is keep yourself alive until I can manage to get rid of Voldemort and then help rebuild."

Amelia looked back toward the city and sighed, "I guess it would be for the best. I don't even know where Kingsley and the rest are hiding and I certainly hope they are hard to find." She sighed then stuck her hand out for Harry to shake, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I believe I will take you up on your offer."

Sue cheered then hugged her aunt, "Thank you Auntie. Now I won't be worried about you."

"Just don't stay too long yourself," Amelia replied. 

"I have the portkey in my pocket and as soon as we see you off we're leaving with Potter," Susan said. She showed her aunt the portkey in her pocket, "We're going into non-magical London to get Hermione then we're all off to the island."

Amelia saw Harry was sending off his own Patronus messengers and nodded, "Good. Stay safe Susan. I will see you again when this is all over." She went on to the ship and waved before going below to find a stateroom where she could call her elf to bring her clothes and other things she might need.

The Weasleys, Ron, Molly, and Arthur at least, arrived and rushed on board with their bags. From the side of the boat Ron called out, "Good luck with all the studying Harry! When you're ready to tackle you know who call me and I'll come help."

All those ashore watched as they ship cast off all lines and slowly pulled away from the docks under the influence of magic. The ship would pick up speed as it went and, once in the open ocean, make good time to the island.

"Well at least they're safe," Harry said. "Now let's see if we can get our group off just as safely."

As they were getting ready to go an otter patronus came up to Harry and spoke in Hermione's voice, "We got attacked by death eaters at my house. I defeated them with the help of Luna and Ginny but we're sure more will come so we're triggering our portkeys early. See you on the island."

Harry looked at Daphne, "Maybe we should just leave from here? We can call Dobby to bring our luggage."

She looked at Tracey, "Are you all packed too?"

Tracey nodded, "Me and Neville both. I agree with leaving from here."

"I agree," Neville said. "In fact," he paused and called out, "Nipsy!"

A house elf appeared, "How can Nipsy help?"

"Get all our luggage and bring it here," Neville said. He turned to Harry and Daphne, "Would you two like him to get yours as well?"

Harry shook his head, "He wouldn't get past the current wards. Thanks though. I'll just call Dobby, he's keyed to wards."

Dobby appeared as the other elf vanished, "What can Dobby be doing for you?"

Harry nodded, "Everyone grab your luggage and your portkeys, and let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

A Different Sort of Bond  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas my beta.

Chapter 30  
They appeared in a very warm foyer with the rest of the people they had planned on bringing. In a rough circle were Harry, Daphne, Neville, Tracey, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Susan, and Hannah Abbott. There to greet them was a grinning goblin.

Daphne started unbuttoning her thick woolen robe, "I'm pleased to see you Spell Dodger. We need to accelerate our plans by months. I'm particularly glad this place was ready so early as I think we're here for the duration." She removed the robe entirely and started removing her fur boots, "One question though. Why is it so warm?"

Spell Dodger lost his smile, "I am happy to say that we are ready for habitation here and I believe we can manage to affect your design and bring in the teachers within a week if they are willing. All provisions and other materials are present. If your question can wait, I will set in motion the rest right away."

Harry nodded and spoke, "That's fine Spell Dodger. I wish we could have given you proper notice but the death eaters attacked early. We all managed to make it here but I doubt anywhere in Great Britain will be safe for us until we can kick Riddle's ass for good."

The goblin nodded, "I'll be off to set things in motion then." He gestured to a door on their right, "This way to the inside of the mansion. The other door leads outside, and it is currently -19 Celsius out there and snowing." With that, the goblin opened the inside door and lead them into a large vaulted hallway. Once inside he ran off shouting in his native language.

Sweating now Harry removed his winter robes as well, "I guess we can find a good place to sit and strip off some layers while we wait for someone to give us the grand tour?"

Hermione snorted, "I'd think you planned this if it wasn't such a serious situation. As it is, I think that's an excellent plan, but I'll be keeping as much on as I can stand to wear."

Daphne passed Harry her robes and boots and took off her sweater, showing she had nothing under it but a well-filled bra.

Tracey laughed as she unbuttoned her robes, "I think you'll just have to get used to it, Hermione. I doubt we'll spend much time dressed if it stays this hot in here. And after hearing about how complicated the environmental spells on this place are I wouldn't hold out much hope of that changing anytime soon."

Hermione nodded, "Well I won't complain because she's made herself comfortable, but I won't necessarily follow suit."

Tracey grinned and said. "If I remember properly though you're theoretically in favor of it. Right?"

Hermione blushed, "You may have a point, but even if you do there's no reason to make myself uncomfortable in an attempt to get comfortable."

"Well, I can't argue that," Tracey said.

Ginny had taken off her outer robes but stopped there, "I think I'll wait to take off any more even if I am sure I will eventually."

Daphne frowned, "I'll not take anything else off for now if it might bother people but you're as pureblooded as I am Ginny. I'm surprised to find you unused to this."

"It's my mum," Ginny said. "She has rather Victorian standards of modesty and made sure we didn't get exposed to any of the more modern attitudes about modesty growing up even though she tries to be modern otherwise. Which is funny to me considering she was pregnant with Bill when she got married and has more kids than any other family I know."

"Well, I hope you can rise above it," Daphne said. "I don't want you feeling miserable and possibly fainting from the heat."

Ginny replied, "Oh I can at least assure you that I won't take it that far. If Ron had taken this trip instead of going on the ship, you'd have more of a problem, but I can be very practical when needed."

Hermione asked, "Did the ship get off okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, so Ron's safe in the south Pacific along with Susan's aunt and all of our parents and guardians." 

"Well I did promise my folks a cruise," Hermione said. "Now they'll get a magical one. It's going to be an adjustment for them, but at least they'll be safe."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Neville said. 

Harry said, "I see a nearby room where we can all sit. Let's go there and at least get off our feet while we talk."

Harry lead them to a study that was paneled in dark woods, with a thick carpet on the floor that swallowed the sound of their footsteps. It had a fireplace that was cheerfully blazing away, unfortunately, making the room even warmer. There were several comfortable looking leather armchairs scattered around the room in pairs or trios. Along one wall was a bookcase and there were lamps in all four corners.

Harry walked up the nearest lamp and tapped it with his wand. It lit up and smiling he lit the others too, "Everyone find a chair and take off your outer robes before you pass out from the heat. We all need to remember to stay hydrated and avoid heat exhaustion. Heat will kill just as dead as cold. We can live with it and even train in it if you remember to stay hydrated and dress appropriately."

Hermione added, "I certainly agree to dress appropriately for the temperature. If you wear clothing made to cope with an English winter in this heat and don't stay hydrated, you will pass out. If no one finds you in time, you might even die."

Harry nodded as he tossed his robe and shirt along with the clothing he was holding for Daphne on a chair and went to sit in another. 

Daphne moved into a chair near Harry to sit next to him. Susan took off her robe revealing a long sleeved wool tunic that reached her knees and tossed the robe on top of the others then hesitated. She kicked off her shoes and looked questioningly at Hannah, who shrugged.

"It's up to you Sue, " Hannah said as she added her wool robe and shoes to the pile. Hannah then took off an Angora sweater to reveal a silk shift tucked into a skirt. She added her sweater to the pile as well and sat in a chair.

Susan wiped the sweat off her forehead and asked, "Can somebody douse that fire?"

Ginny was closest and pulled out her wand. She cast a quick spell, "Aguamenti!" and sprayed water into the fireplace and it went out but sent a cloud of warm white fog billowing into the room. The steam wasn't hot enough to scald but made the room humid and feel even hotter.

While Susan debated between comfort and modesty, Luna stripped to her bra and panties and left everything else on the chair.

Ginny took off her robe, sweater, and wool pants leaving her in a tank top and large cotton bloomers.

Harry turned to the fireplace and cast, "Glacius!" The fireplace bricks frosted over, and the temperature in the room dropped into a more comfortable range.

Susan dithered a little longer, then she pulled off her wool tunic with a little help from Hannah and tossed it on the pile. She sighed in relief. She ended up in her bra, and a pair of opaque tights then went to see if Tracey needed help.

"It's still hotter than mum's kitchen in August," Ginny said.

Both Neville and Susan helped Tracey out of her wedding gown which got laid on a different chair. Then Susan and Tracey helped Neville take off his tuxedo and lay it on a chair, and this left both him and Tracey in bras and boxer shorts.

The three of them went to sit with Hannah leaving Hermione as the last one. Hermione pursed her lips then sighed and removed only her robe and shoes. She went and sat next to Ginny, "Well we are all sitting, but I do hope we won't be arguing."

Harry smiled, "Well I'm not planning on doing any. I just wanted to sit in comfort while I wait for Spell Dodger."

It was actually a different goblin who found them, still sitting around the room, about ten minutes later and introduced himself, "Hello Mr. Potter, I am Trebuchet, the primary architect of this fortification. Spell Dodger thought this made me the best person to answer your questions while he oversees speeding up the schedule."

Harry smiled, "First, I'd like to say that I know we are here months earlier than we had planned so there is no reason to expect you'd be 100% done. That said could you tell us how close to done you are and specifically if we have a thermostat or some other way to fine tune the temperature in here?"

The goblin blinked, "A thermostat? No, sorry, I've never heard of one before. A way for the customer to fine tune the temperature for himself sounds like a great idea though. Let me just make a note of that, and I'll continue with my briefing." He pulled out a self-inking quill and a piece of parchment and made a note. Then he unrolled a scroll and consulted it as he said, "This structure has two dozen suites furnished for humans, all with at least a bed and a bathroom, complete with bedding, and everything else we could determine individual bedrooms and bathrooms normally have. We had planned for you to come by in a week or two to verify that we hadn't missed anything but as it is if you notice anything missing let us know and we will do our best to supply it." He grinned, "For a price of course, unless it was specifically asked for and is missing."

He looks up from his scroll, "Actually that applies to anything that can be purchased outside in the muggle or magical worlds. We will supply it either gratis if it's an integral part of what we were contracted to supply or for a fee."

Looking back down he continues, "We have food supplies for 24 humans for five years. We have staff removing food from stasis in order to get it ready to feed you and your guests. We have enough lecture halls, labs, and practice spaces for all the classes and they have been supplied to the requirements of the teaching staff. The teaching staff themselves can't be here until a week from today, but the housekeeping and cooking staff are already here."

He looked unhappy then stated, "Unfortunately we cannot make any major changes to the environment without clearing everyone out for weeks while we remove the current spells and redo them. Therefore the temperature will stay as it is presently. If you need to blame someone, then I take responsibility. I had been informed that you, your bond mate, and your closest friends preferred to walk about in a state of undress and I wanted to be sure the temperature was comfortable for that. It is comfortable for us. Our bank is not climate controlled so it can fluctuate, but our living spaces are all this temperature. It was, of course, the plan for you to confirm or deny that before taking residence but we did tell you it would be habitable by this date and if you don't find it, so that is my fault."

Daphne said, "You've done so much in so little time that I can't bring myself to complain. This is warmer than I expected but still within the habitable range for humans. What is it? Somewhere in the nineties on the Fahrenheit scale?"

"Yes miss," the goblin said. "It is 35 Celsius in here."

Harry said, "I'm satisfied, and I'm sure we'll all adjust." Then he had an idea, "I hope Astoria had no problems with the heat?"

"She did at first," Trebuchet replied. "She refused to wear less than three layers of clothing and refused to drink enough water." He shrugged, "So we put in place procedures to prevent her from suffering heat stroke or anything similar."

Daphne winced, hoping the procedures weren't too harsh. "Would it be possible to see her before we settle into our rooms?"

Trebuchet nodded, "I'll go send someone to tell her guards." He stepped out and returned shortly. "Are you satisfied with the job we've done other than the temperature?"

Daphne nodded, "I'm satisfied so far."

The goblin smiled, "I'm glad. Shall I have food and drink sent up or would you rather see your rooms now?"

"Can you bring our clothes from my residence?" Hermione asked indicating herself, Ginny, and Luna.

Trebuchet nodded, "Yes miss. That is being done. It will take until tomorrow morning local time to get them here through the wards, but they are on their way."

"And what time is it here?" Hermione asked.

"It is currently 11:36 a.m. here," the goblin replied.

Harry said, "Well I propose we toast our successful arrival with champagne then anyone who wants food can order it." He looked over at Trebuchet. "Actually considering the pregnancies we should go with sparkling non-alcoholic cider." 

The goblin nodded, "I'll go arrange it." He left, and soon house elves appeared with the cider. Hermione gave Harry a glare as she saw the house elves but said nothing as she could tell he was surprised too. She made sure to ask all their names and if they were happy. She was glad to hear they were.

As they were sipping the sparkling cider Astoria was led in by two armed goblins. She was in a long shift which came to her knees and barefoot. She was wearing elaborate makeup that was running down her face from the heat. She ran to hug her sister who hugged her back. 

The guards spoke, "We are part of the guards for Astoria. We make sure she stays hydrated. After the second time, she fainted from the heat we removed most of the clothing from her cell. When our commander was informed that you wanted to see her, we brought her."

After her initial desperate hug, Astoria pulled back and looked at her sister. "Why doesn't anyone in the family dress respectably? The old guard are right about muggle-born and half-bloods corrupting our values. I may have been forced to dress in this scandalous fashion, but here you stand doing it on purpose! How are you going to find a proper husband if you don't act demure and modest?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your sister already has one, and you know it. Stop trying to start an argument!"

Astoria stomped a foot, "You say that but I see you are still fully dressed."

Astoria sat next to Hermione and Ginny and started to tell them of all the impositions the guards put on her. They listened, and it occurred to Ginny that Astoria sounded like her great-aunt Muriel.

After listening long enough to assure herself that her little sister was actually being treated quite well regardless of whether or not she believed it Daphne went back over to Harry and picked up her glass of cold cider.

"I'm glad she's being treated well, despite her protesting," Daphne said to Harry. "I've been worried that what the goblins consider good treatment of a prisoner would not agree with my thoughts on that subject."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad to hear that too. I'm also happy to see that Hermione and Ginny are talking to her."

Daphne giggled, "You don't think she'll hit it off with one of them do you?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure Ginny is completely straight. Astoria and Hermione? I don't know, but I wouldn't mind as long as Hermione doesn't get hurt. I've never thought Ron was that good a match for her. I love them both, but they are very different people. If Astoria and Hermione did fall for each other at least, it will take Astoria's mind off Draco." He shrugged, "I sort of doubt it though."

Daphne shrugged as well, "True. I won't worry about it. Now, how about you strip off a bit to show solidarity with my decision? Not to mention you can't be comfortable in what you have on."

Harry nodded and stood. He walked over to the pile of clothes and took off his boots then pants. Once he was down to his boxers, he went back over to Daphne, "You're right love, this is better."

Daphne smiled and called one of the house elves to remove and wash all discarded clothing, "Once it's clean put it in the person's room." The excess clothing vanished, and she sat down on Harry's lap to eat a piece of cake the elves had brought her.

Harry had no hope of seeing anything except her back, but he didn't object, he just wrapped both arms around her waist and gave her a small hug.

Daphne told the guards, "When Astoria has eaten and drunk her fill, take her back and thank you for your diligence in her care."


	31. Chapter 31

A Different Sort of Bond  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas my hardworking Beta

Chapter 31  
After they had all finished Astoria was sent back to her room, with a promise from Daphne that she'd visit. Shortly after that, a goblin came to escort them all to their rooms. All their rooms were along one hallway.

Hermione told the others, "I want to shower off the sweat and sleep. It may be early here but my day was long enough. I'm tired, and I will see you all tomorrow."

Ginny was given the room across from Hermione. She entered without comment and closed the door.

The next room on the right was Luna's. Susan had the room across from her. Hannah had the room next to hers. Across from Hannah was an empty room.

At the end of the corridor were two doors. Harry and Daphne went in one and found a sitting room, then a door led them into a bedroom, with a walk-in closet and a full bathroom attached. It was the same for Neville and Tracey.

Daphne said, "This sitting room is huge! It looks to be over twenty-five feet in all directions. The carpet is deep as fuck and really soft." She stroked a chair, "These furnishings look elegant and antique. The walls are a beautiful, soft white and the fireplace is thankfully cold.

Harry said, "I agree. This looks nice."

A squeal of joy was heard from the other suite. Harry found himself hoping the bedrooms at least were soundproofed. Then he remembered silencing charms and smiled.

Daphne said, "Let's see the rest of it before we decide." Then she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, "First though I'm getting out of the rest of these sweaty clothes." She sighed in relief as she took it off, "Normally I'd have gotten naked long past, but I didn't want to bother until after I'd seen Tori."

Dobby appeared to collect the clothes she removed. Harry stooped down to Dobby's height, "Hello Dobby! Are you being treated well here? Come to think of it, why are you here?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said. "They is treating Dobby well indeed! And Dobby goes where Harry Potter sir goes."

Harry said, "I'm glad to hear that Dobby." He looked up and saw Daphne at the doorway to the next room looking impatient. As relieved as he was to see his friend being treated well, seeing his naked girlfriend looking impatient overrode his desire for small talk, so he quickly shucked his boxers and hurried to the bedroom door while Dobby disappeared with the dirty clothes.

Harry took Daphne's hand so they could easily cross the threshold and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, dear."

"It's alright," she said. She smirked, "At least you're properly dressed. Let's enter the bedroom, check out the closet space then take a shower."

He smiled, "Yay, a shower I get to be awake for."

She snorted, "You are too easily pleased."

The bedroom was even larger than the sitting room with a mirrored dresser off to the right with a single well-upholstered chair in front of it. To their left was the open door to the walk-in closet. Just past it on the same side was the bathroom door. The door to the closet was open, and inside they could see a closet bigger than bedroom Harry had slept in at the Dursleys. The house elves had put all the clothes from their suitcases in it and left the empty trunks against one wall. There was a full-length mirror along the far wall of the closet. Straight ahead from where they entered was the bed. It was a king-sized sleigh-style bed with black silk sheets, white pillows and a black comforter embroidered in gold. To the right of the bed was a window with the curtains open showing a blizzard outside.

Harry said, "It's so weird to see a blizzard and feel so warm."

Daphne smiled, "That's only because you didn't grow up with magic." She took his hand and led him into the bathroom, "Now let's go check out the bathing facilities."

Once inside she looked around. "I like the two sinks below one large mirror. Lots of counter space and my own sink. I'm a fan." She snorted when she saw two toilets side by side, "That's rather unusual, but I have no problem with it. I guess the architect thought it might come in handy considering our condition but I doubt we'll need it unless we both eat some bad seafood or something."

Harry said, "A sunken tub and a shower. Now that's what I call decadent."

She looked over at the tub, "It looks easily big enough for two. Want to try it out or use the shower?"

"I'd prefer the tub," Harry said. "We can soak out the stress from the day."

She nodded, "Well you're the wandless wonder, start the taps going while I see what they have to put in for bubbles and scent."

Harry put a finger on the taps and directed a little magic at them. The swan shaped spout started pouring out hot water, and he sat on the edge of the tub until Daphne came back with two bottles.

"These should do," she said and poured some of both in the water.

Harry summoned two washcloths from the rack on the wall and slid into the tub. Looking up at her standing in front of him on the rim he said, "Now here's a lovely view."

She smiled back, "Thank you." She stepped into the water, "If you'll summon my wand from the counter I'll enchant the washcloths."

"Maybe I want to wash you," Harry said.

"You can rub whatever you like later," Daphne said. She stretched a long arm and snagged her wand from the sink counter, "I want to make we're both clean first." She waved her wand over both washcloths, and they started moving under the cloud of suds.

"Yes dear," Harry said.

Meanwhile, in the other suite, Neville and Tracey were very happy with their rooms. The sitting room was essentially the same as in the other master suite but had a different color scheme. Seeing it made Tracey squeal and hug Neville, "It looks divine! I love it! Let's go see the other rooms."

He smiled back at her, "Sure honey. I'm still happy to be here with you."

Tracey gave him a sly smile, "Well just because we came back doesn't mean the honeymoon has to be over. We have a week before the teachers arrive." 

Neville blushed but nodded smiling, "I like that idea." 

The bedroom was done in blue, green, and cream. There was a double sized crib next to the bed, and the window was in the far wall. Hanging over each end of the crib was a mobile of melee weapons. Little axes, swords, daggers, and maces of soft plastic. Neville set one twirling and smiled. He wondered what goblin nannies were like. Then again, given that the weapons looked remarkably realistic, maybe it was for the best that he didn't find out.

Hearing Tracey squeal again got his attention. He went over to the bathroom door and looked in. He grinned at the sight of her bouncing up and down on her toes naked and five months pregnant, "You look lovely dear. But better be careful you don't knock into anything."

"Neville!" she said excitedly. "Isn't this the loveliest bathroom? And it's all ours! I want one like this in our house after the war!"

"Sure," he said. His eyes were following her nipples as they bounced, "I should get naked too. Do you think the tub will fit both us and our bellies?"

She grinned, "Yes, I think so. While you strip, I'll go find some bath oils to keep our skin smooth and hopefully avoid stretch marks." Soon Neville and Tracey were enjoying their bath as well.

Hermione sighed as she closed her door. "I wish I was more like Ginny and the twins about clothing," she said to herself as she stripped. "Oh well tomorrow I'll have my clothes, and I can dress for the weather without going about in my underwear."

Once she was naked and had thanked the house elf for taking her things to be cleaned, she looked around the room. It had a queen-sized bed, a table with two chairs under a window, a dresser and a closet. She looked in the bathroom and frowned, "Only a shower, no bath? Too bad, I could use a bath right now."

As soon as she said that a house elf she recognized as Winky popped in, "There is a bathing room not far mistress Hermione."

"Hello Winky, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine, mistress," Winky replied. "Thank you for asking. Do you want me to get you a robe and show you to the bathing room?"

"Yes please," Hermione said. 

With a snap, Winky draped a terry cloth robe over Hermione's arm and said, "Follow me, Mistress."

Hermione put the thick robe on and followed Winky out the door she saw other house elves leading Luna, Ginny, Hannah, and Susan down the hallway. "Well everyone but the two couples huh?"

Susan said, "We want an actual bath rather than just a shower. I guess you do too?"

Ginny giggled, "I'm guessing the two honeymoon suites have en-suite bathrooms with baths rather than showers."

That reminded Hermione of something, "Winky will you stand watch outside the bath and let us know if someone is coming?"

"Yes Mistress," Winky said.

"Is there anyone there now?" Hermione asked.

"Mistress Astoria is just leaving now," Winky said. You'll just miss her unless you hurry."

Hermione and the rest actually slowed down, "I don't mind missing her. I just want to relax and hearing her talk about how ladies shouldn't bathe naked or some such nonsense would add stress instead."

Susan laughed, "Yes, this will be a lot more fun without her."

Hannah leaned in and whispered, "Just mind where your eyes go Sue. Unless you want me to get jealous."

Susan blushed then turned to see if anyone noticed. She saw Luna looking right at her. She didn't seem close enough to have heard them, but you never knew. Sue worried for a minute, but she could never read Luna's face anyway, so there was no way to tell if she'd heard.

Soon they came to a door labeled, "Natatorium." Inside was a large room with two pools, The nearest still had some soap foam in the water until a goblin tapped runes on the side.

"That cleans the water," the goblin explained. "We patterned this after an ancient Roman style bath. Scrub in this pool with these," he indicated soap and shampoo along with brushes and washcloths. Then rinse the soap off by dunking yourself in the cold pool. Once you're clean, you can move on the farthest pool. The nearer side of it is the coolest, and it gets hotter the farther you go. Find a good spot for you and relax in the heat." He gestured at hanging towels, "When you're done dry off, and exit and I'll come in and reset the runes for the next group." He bowed then left.

The ladies scrubbed off dried sweat and grime of the day and helped wash each other's hair. Then they rinsed off and went to go soak in the hot pool. By unspoken agreement conversation was light. Harmless gossip and small talk with no deeper meaning. Ginny was the first person to leave the heated water and dry off.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," she said and left.

One by one the others also left quickly after that. Luna was the last to leave. As she walked down the hallway, she stopped outside one door for a moment as if considering then sighed and went to her own room.

The next day the clothes arrived from Hermione's home, and they were all able to dress for the heat. Everyone found something they could be comfortable in. Harry wore cargo shorts, and so did Neville. Most of the ladies wore shorts and tank tops. Daphne wore a bikini and when asked said it was a concession to Harry because she'd rather be topless. 

The house elves managed to provide a large and tasty breakfast from the magically stored food. It included eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fresh fruit, coffee, tea, milk, and various fruit juices.

"Well," Harry said after breakfast. "I've spent a semester doing self-study, and I'm not going to stop just because we have tutors coming next week." He stood up, "I plan to grab a textbook and get a jump on my classes, who's with me?"

Daphne looked at him, and he said, "Just because you have to be in the room with me doesn't mean you have to study too."

Daphne snorted, "Fine. I have a free choice of my own. I'll use it to support your idea. Let's all go study."

"We'll agree," Neville said. "Right, Trace?"

Tracy agreed, "Yes."

Hermione said, "Well I suppose no one will be surprised if I agree as well."

Susan looked at Hannah who nodded then she said, "We agree too."

Luna smiled, "Well I'm a Ravenclaw, we never turn down an opportunity to get ahead in class."

Ginny said, "I'm in."

Daphne smiled, "I think we should all go to my suite to study. More room and it's very comfortable."

Susan giggled, "And you'll be able to take off your bikini while you study?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, I just got Harry used to skin. I don't want him backsliding. The rest of you can wear whatever you like." She stood, "Also in my suite, I can brush my teeth before I study. Mouth cleaning charms are fine, but I prefer doing it manually."

Harry and Daphne lead the rest back to their suite and once everyone was comfortable Harry had a house elf bring a bunch of different textbooks for everyone to choose from. Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, and Hannah pulled chairs into a corner to study the Runes book.

Harry had a thought and said, "Neville can you help me tutor Luna and Ginny on the stuff from the second half of Fifth Year? That way they will hit the ground running when the teachers arrive and catch up to the rest of us faster."

Neville said, "I doubt they will be teaching much Herbology, so I'll just study on my own."

"You got an O in Herbology sure, but you got E's in everything else except potions so you can help as much as I can in most subjects," Harry said.

Neville said, "Okay, I'll agree for everything but Defense. You pretty much taught the class last year so I will be paying as much attention as they are when you go over it."

Harry nodded, "Let's start with that then. You were both in the Defense association and did well. Anything from then you want to go over?"

"Not so much Defense as Charms and Transfiguration," Ginny said, and Luna nodded. "Can we start with Charms instead?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, "Sure." He led them over to the far corner from the others and started answering questions with some help from Neville. As they broke for lunch, Harry said, "Maybe tomorrow you can ask the others about Fifth Year Runes and Arithmancy."

Luna nodded, "Thanks, Harry."

Ginny added, "Yeah, I think that helped."

Lunch was buffet style, with several different types of bread, a selection of sliced cold cuts, tuna salad, potato salad, and macaroni salad. To drink there was tea, coffee, lemonade, and pomegranate juice.

Daphne looked around after breakfast and smiled, "I was thinking of exploring this afternoon rather than studying. Anyone want to come along? I'm sure there are a lot of interesting things to see as we make ourselves familiar with this castle."

Harry grinned, "Sure! I'd love to explore with you." Everyone else agreed as well.

They found all sorts of rooms, everything from standard seeming classrooms with chairs facing a desk to changing rooms with a row of lockers. They found a ballroom and a dueling room, a room full of mundane exercise equipment and a magical workshop. They found a library, sitting rooms, and just as they were getting hungry a formal dining room.

Daphne gestured for Harry to take the seat at the head of the long table then called a house elf to order dinner. The table had a dozen seats along each side as well as a larger chair at the head. The tablecloth was white satin damask with the pattern in silver. The china was bone white and painted with abstract silver patterns.

Hermione said, "These are Louis XIV chairs. See the carvings of lions and snakes in the wood and the general style. In white of course, although I think the all white and silver decor is a bit much. They even used some very pale wood, a type of oak I think, to make the chairs."

Harry smiled, "Next time I hire goblins to build a hideout slash school I'll hire you to do the decorating. That way we'll avoid faux pas like this." She flipped him an inappropriate hand signal, and he laughed.

After dinner, the others went back to the Potter's suite and talked.

"I'm going to go bathe," Hermione said. "Anyone want to come with me? It was nice yesterday."

"You all bathed together yesterday?" Daphne asked.

Luna nodded happily, "It was fun! They have a huge Roman-style bath in sections. All of us girls but you and Tracey went."

Daphne smiled, 'Sounds fun, but unless you make an exception for Harry I can't join you."

Ginny giggled, "Well I have no objections to seeing Harry naked, but I think at least some of the others might." When Daphne gave her a look she grinned, "No need to glare, I know I have no chance with him. And probably never did but I can look, right? You don't mind other women looking."

Daphne smiled, "True, I don't mind if you look." She looked at the other women, "I know Tracey won't mind, how about you Hermione? Or you Susan?"

"I might be willing to make an exception for Neville," Hermione said. "As he currently is, but not Harry. Sorry Harry, but that's not something I'm comfortable sharing with a male friend." Susan nodded at that, and so did Hannah.

Hannah said, "I agree that I don't mind Neville although the hot pool might be too much for people that far along in pregnancy."

Neville blushed, "Thank you for wanting to include me, but I don't think I'd be comfortable joining you. Mixed gender nudity doesn't bother me, but if this is specifically a girl's night, then I shouldn't go regardless of what I look like at the moment."

Hermione said, "I understand Neville. I just wanted to be sure you knew you'd be welcome." She frowned at Harry, "Unlike some people, I can be sure you won't be teasing us the whole time."

Harry grinned, "I didn't tease you the whole time, Hermione. Just most of it."

Hermione snorted at that and Tracey grinned. Then Tracey said, "If Neville isn't going I suppose I should stay with him."

"Nonsense," said Ginny. "You aren't joined at the hip. I'm sure he won't mind you having a night out or as close as we can get while we're here. We can float and gossip and ask you about what pregnancy is like. I want to get to know you better, and I'm sure the other ladies do too." The other girls nodded.

Tracey looked at Neville who smiled and said, "Go ahead! I hope you enjoy yourself immensely."

She kissed him, "Thanks, dear." Then she turned to Ginny and the girls, "Thanks, I'd love to come along."

Harry said to Daphne, "Sorry dear."

She hugged him, "It's alright Harry. Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault."

Hermione broke the mood, "Well we don't have to go right now. How about Harry shows how to do a Patronus? He showed those of us in the Defense Association, but we have a few new faces here, and not everyone got it last time. How about it Harry?"

Harry shrugged and took out his wand, "Sure." He went over the things Lupin had told him back then and then said, "I'm not sure it has to be a memory. I think it's the emotion that counts. Anything that gets you feeling happy should work. But not just a little happy, so happy you feel like you're floating." He winked at them, "I've found fantasies of Daphne work best, but you might need something different."

Luna grinned, "I don't know. That might work for some of us as well." She looked at Daphne, "Do you mind if I try that first?"

Daphne shrugged, "I don't mind. As long as you know I'm taken you can fantasize all you like." She smirked, "After all why limit it to just the boys?"

Tracey giggled, "If that doesn't work you can try me. I've been finding my own looks rather sexy lately." She leaned in and kissed Neville on the lips. He was stuck looking precisely like her until the baby was born.

Several girls giggled at that, but Luna just said, "Thanks but redheads never did it for me. Blondes and brunettes only." She closed her large eyes for a moment or two then opened them and cast a bunny rabbit patronus.

Daphne looked surprised until Harry grinned and said, "Of course she could do that before. She learned in the DA."

Luna giggled, "Yes Harry but how do you know I wasn't thinking of Daphne then too? She is quite lovely you know."

Harry smiled, "She certainly is." He said nothing else as he watched Hermione and Neville produce an otter and a bear respectively. Hannah and Susan produced only mist in the DA, but now the mist seemed to form halfway into an animal. "You're getting it!" Harry told them. "Just a little more practice and you'll have it." To Daphne and Tracey, he said, "It takes practice to even get mist on the first try so don't worry if you don't get anything."

He and they were pleasantly surprised when they both produced strong jets of silvery mist. "That will protect you from Dementors and Lethifolds. Once you get it to take shape, you can use it to drive them away from others and take messages for you."

They all practiced it for a while then the girls, except for Daphne headed off to the Natatorium.


	32. Chapter 32

A Different Sort of Bond  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta Buggycas!

Chapter 32  
That day set a precedent for the week before the tutors arrived. They straggled into breakfast as they awoke. Once all had eaten, they studied until lunch. After lunch, they explored and then had dinner in the formal dining room. At night the ladies minus Daphne bathed Roman style while Neville visited with Harry and Daphne.

On Friday they found an Olympic sized pool on the fifth level underground and took a break from exploring to swim. Hermione conjured a bathing suit, and Ginny was going to until she noticed that no one else had and decided not to bother. She finally got her chance to see Harry naked.

On Sunday Trebuchet came into the dining room just after dinner to report, "The tutors you have hired will be here by morning. Would you like to see them individually as they get here or all of them together tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast," Harry said. "That includes the two curse breakers?"

"Yes, sir," the goblin replied.

"Good," Harry said. "Then tomorrow we can start finishing our education and getting combat ready. Once we are done, we'll get the adults from the other island and deal with Voldy and his death munchers once and for all."

Trebuchet nodded, "I'll go make the arrangements for them to be lead to rooms as they come in and make sure they are briefed and fed before you meet them."

The next morning everyone was excited and speculating about what they would learn. "I wonder if they'll pick up where we left off or if they have something different in mind," Hermione said.

Harry said, "When we were arranging this we agreed to give them the freedom to arrange their own lessons, but I am sure they will finish teaching us the NEWT level courses before jumping into any advanced lessons."

Trebuchet led the group of tutors in. The first man shook Harry's hand saying, "I'm Ralph Wending. I'd like to thank you, personally, for providing the missus and me with a way out of the madhouse Britain has become. If I didn't come here, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm glad to have helped," Harry said. "How bad has it gotten? We left a week ago when they attacked my friend's house."

"The Ministry has fallen!" the man replied. "Nobody has seen any of the main figures on the Light side of things except Dumbledore. He escaped when the Death Eaters took the building, and I hear tell he's got Hogwarts locked down tight. Nobody leaves, and nobody gets in unless they can prove they're a student and swear a magical oath that they aren't working for you know who. They say that the armor suits from inside are now marching around the outside walls and attacking anyone who doesn't halt when asked."

Bill and Fleur were the last two people in, and Bill said, "He's right. I can confirm the school is in war mode. Locked tighter than a miser's vault. All the old and apparently not so secret passages are sealed now. I think we all got out just in time. In fact, if I hadn't gotten your message to come here, I'd have left anyway and gone to visit Fleur's relatives in France."

Trebuchet nodded, "I have had communication from my people this morning. All our doors are shut in Great Britain. You won't find a goblin above ground anywhere in magical Britain until this war is finished, and then only if the current dark lord loses. We have credible intelligence that he plans genocide for us so we'll not give him the chance."

Daphne said, "Wow, I hope our pulling out didn't cause that."

Neville said, "Now you sound like Harry. No, they caused whatever it is they did. The only thing you could have done if you stayed was die and take Harry with you."

Daphne took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you, Neville. I hope you heard that too Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yes, it means we have even more reason to learn as much as we can as fast as we can. Bill? Do you know any magic that can speed up time for us? I don't think we can be ready for at least a year and I don't want to think what Britain will look like in a year or worse two."

"Sorry Harry, that can't be done," Bill replied. "You managed to get everyone you could to safety. The rest will have to take care of themselves."

Fleur gave her Harry a kind look, "It's not so bleak Harry. Remember the non-Death Eaters outnumber the death eaters greatly. If they have started to move openly that just means they are easier for the general populace to spot and target. They should not need your aid."

Harry sighed, "I wish that were true but there was a prophecy made that said only I can kill Voldemort."

Bill said, "Even if that was a real prophecy and you have interpreted it properly, that doesn't mean that they can't win without you. Nothing is stopping them from dealing with his retinue for one thing. For another even if they can't kill him, that doesn't mean they can petrify him, or transfigure him, or at least stun the crap out of him from a distance then pour draught of living death down his throat. None of those is killing him, but all of them will keep him from causing more harm until you can safely dispose of him for good."

Fleur smiled, "See? It's not all on your shoulders. Besides even if the British don't do that the ICW will."

"They will?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes," Fleur said. "Voldemort states he wishes to rule the muggles as well as the magicals. This would violate the statute of secrecy, and it's an international statute. That would get the ICW involved if he succeeds in overthrowing the ministry."

"He already has I'd say," came a voice from behind her. "I'm Orion Sanderson, I tutor in Ancient Runes and their use in enchanting. I also work for the Wizarding Wireless making sure all the enchanted broadcast equipment works properly and replace anything broken. I was avoiding going in the last few days because death eaters have taken it over. I am also very grateful for your portkey. I was, like the other gentleman said, already planning to leave the country even though I don't know anyone in any other country. I doubt I'll go back to England when this job is over. I'll go see if the Canadians or Americans can use my talents."

"So then the problem may be over soon?" Tracey asked.

Now Fleur looked uncertain, "Well the ICW may already be involved, but like the muggle UN, it has no forces of its own. It will need to call up wizards from its member countries. Depending on how many it is decided they need that may take anywhere from one week to months. Still, it certainly won't be years. Get as strong as you can Harry and take as much time as is necessary to do it. Your home will still be there when you are done."

Harry finally smiled, "Thank you Fleur. I'm feeling better about things now."

Trebuchet said, "Very good Harry. Now let me introduce you to everyone." He gestured to people as he spoke, "Mr. Ralph Wending is here to teach Arithmancy. Mr. Orion Sanderson is here to teach Runes, and if anyone shows enough aptitude, he can teach enchanting as well. Ms. Bertheusen will teach Transfiguration. Mr. Weasley will start out teaching Defense until you each have a NEWT and then will switch to teaching warding and curse breaking. He won't teach anything proprietary to Gringott's but will teach the standard course on it. Ms. Delacour will teach Charms up until NEWT level then assist Mr. Weasley in teaching warding and curse breaking, and she will have the same restrictions. Last but not least we have Ingrid Svensen who will be teaching Potions. They have been briefed on the environmental situation and had a chance to settle in. I'll leave you now so you can talk together and get started on your education."

As Trebuchet left Harry said, "How are you all not sweating in those robes?"

Fleur smiled, "Temperature control charms Harry. While you look very cute in just shorts, I think I would be a distraction if I dressed the same. Although if you are the only male student, perhaps that is a needless concern as I know you are not affected by my allure and are well able to concentrate past my looks."

Daphne grinned, "He is but poor Hannah is drooling already. I doubt she'd be in any shape to learn if you were dressed like we are."

Hannah blushed and closed her mouth, "I … I am not drooling! How dare you say that Daphne."

Bill shrugged, "No one here will care if you like girls Hannah. I'm familiar with goblin hiring practices, and they wouldn't pick anyone biased in any way to work with Harry. That said, you do need to be able to concentrate in class."

"I can," Hannah said. "I promise. If I can study with Daphne shaking those huge melons at me, I can learn to ignore Fleur's allure."

Daphne snickered and said, "I promise not to shimmy in class ok?"

Bill chuckled, "You'll be learning the temp control charms soon enough then you can dress how you like regardless."

"Daphne will probably keep wearing that anyway," Hermione said. 'But the rest of us thank you."

"Good!" Bill clapped his hands. "Now let us go view our classrooms and start our first day properly." 

January 1999 Potter Island in Baffin Bay

They had all worked hard, and after two years they had made remarkable progress. Small class size, expert instruction, motivated students, and no breaks longer than three days in a row allowed them to progress much faster than they would normally have. Ginny and Luna had caught with the older students and kept up after that. They were unable to take their OWL tests on the island of course, and no one was able to take their NEWT tests either, but the instructors had given them sufficient tests to show how deep their knowledge of the subjects were. In Runes and Arithmancy Harry, and Neville had picked up a solid understanding of both subjects even though they had never taken any of the classes previously. The rest of the group had a better than NEWT level understanding of Runes and Arithmancy and if they had been normal students would now be well on their way to Mastery of the subjects. In Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms they all could have passed mastery examinations. Neville had finished his Herbology studies in and around his other studies and was assured that he could easily pass the mastery exam in that subject.

There was more to learn, but their instructors gave them a week off and had an improvised graduation ceremony planned. They had all gathered around the exercise pool and talked about whether they should continue.

Neville, who had long since gone back to his masculine figure by this point said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am painfully aware of how much I still have to learn. We haven't even started warding and curse breaking yet because some of us, including me, aren't far enough along in our Rune studies. We're well educated compared to most Hogwarts graduates, but we still have a long ways to go to before we have learned everything the instructors can teach us. And we'll need every advantage we can get if we plan on going back to magical Britain and dealing with Voldemort."

Harry nodded at that, "That's true, Neville," he said. "But can we justify taking even more time to study? We have no idea if magical Britain is even still there to save."

Daphne said, "If we go back unprepared we won't accomplish anything positive. We'll be outnumbered horribly regardless so we'll need to do hit and run tactics until we can find or create allies. To do that successfully we'll need more skills than we have now." She hugged Harry, "I know you worry but rushing in half ready will be worse than not going at all. While we are out of his reach, Riddle and his people will have to worry about us, and we'll provide hope to any resistance. If we go in too soon and get caught or killed then that's less thing for Riddle to worry about and less hope for our side."

Tracey chimed in while changing the diapers on all three babies, "Besides, it's at least as likely that the war is over and Riddle has been defeated by a coalition raised by the International Council, and we're not needed at all. Sure the prophecy probably means you'll have to get rid of Riddle yourself but as we keep pointing out just because he is probably alive doesn't mean that he can still cause trouble. The IWC has some magic proof cells in the basement of their Geneva headquarters, and they could always stick him with Grindelwald. Either way, he'll keep until you can safely show back up officially."

Hermione said, "They are right Harry. Once we leave here, we'll have to deal with whatever situation is going on back home. We should be absolutely sure we can handle it before we go."

Harry said, "What do the rest of you think?"

Susan said, "Well I don't want to go back yet if the war is still on. Can't we find out one way or another before we decide? Have you asked the goblins, Harry?"

"I have, and they claim not to know anything," Harry replied. "The British branch of Gringott's is still closed though so everything can't be back to normal can it?"

"Not necessarily," Luna said. "It might just not be profitable enough to re-open. If the death eaters were all killed then between them, those who fled, and those stuck on this island and the one in the South Pacific, there might not be enough account holders of sufficient size to be worth the bother. People might be flooing requests to banks on the continent, or the new Ministry might have set up its own bank. It's even possible that one of the Swiss banks that work with the IWC arranged to have a monopoly in Britain in exchange for funding and the goblins don't want to admit they have been banned from re-opening their British branch."

Hannah looked up from where she was rubbing lotion on Susan. The artificial sunlight in the room couldn't either tan or burn even a fair skinned redhead like Susan but that never stopped Hannah from offering or kept Susan from accepting. Hannah said, "I hadn't thought of that. I know some people were upset about the goblin monopoly on banking that weren't blood supremacists. They might have taken the chance to change things while they could. With the old Ministry fallen all its old contracts and agreements are null and void. If the war is over, then we might return to a significantly different Britain."

"Which is one reason I want to go back," Susan said. "I have no relatives, or good friends left over there. They were all either here, left on Harry's ship, or had left the country already. I do want to try to have a hand in any rebuilding going on, but without being prominent in the war, I doubt I'll have much say. A conquering hero would go far, but a person who left before it got bad and came back after it was all over will have no real political prospects."

Ginny said, "Don't get yourself and Daphne killed trying to save the country before you're ready."

Harry sighed, "I'm not trying to get myself killed Ginny. I have a son now and a wife if Daphne will ever agree to marry me. I just don't want to leave the Riddle situation hanging over my head any longer than I have to."

Daphne smirked, "Well we don't have anyone here who can marry us according to my religion and no temples either, so we can't get married. Just be glad you aren't celibate and stop whining about it."

Ginny said, "Merlin yes! It's been almost enough to make me swing on the other side of the street. I'm a legal adult in the wizarding world now and all the professors I ask still tell me I'm too young. Are you sure you don't feel like sharing Daphne? Or you Tracey?"

"I'm sure," Daphne said. "And you should stop whining too. Maybe if you did an instructor would think you were mature enough to handle the relationship."

"I'm not sharing either Ginny but one more year ought to do it," Tracey said. "Surely you can last?"

"I guess I'll have to won't I?" Ginny replied with a pout.

Hermione said, "You think we can learn everything we need in one more year Tracey?"

"We've gotten all the basics out of the way," Tracey replied. "A year should be enough to fill in the rest. At least all the stuff that can be taught in a classroom and that might be useful in a battle. We have learned to apparate and make portkeys, even if we can't leave the island without Harry's blood in them. All that's left is applications of the stuff we have already learned like creating wards and cracking them, knowledge of healing beyond first aid spells, and the basics of spell creation. We won't be experts in a year, but at that point, we'll need practical experience to go much farther." She took a deep breath, "Then we can leave and see what's happened to our country."

June 2000 A.D. On Potter island in Baffin Bay

It took another eighteen months, but eventually, all of them were rated as journeyman curse breakers, and have each created at least one spell. They meet back by the pool to discuss things again.

"Okay," Harry said. "Now I think we are ready. Anybody disagree?"

Tracey said, "Our children are old enough that we won't have to make special arrangements for them, but Hermione's research clearly shows that Fleur's little girl shouldn't travel by portkey for another six months."

Hermione nodded, "I'm surprised no one has discovered it before." She shrugged, "Then again from what I could tell most magical people don't travel with infants under a year much at all. Which is probably wise, all things considered."

"I'm amazed Fleur could look so beautiful even when nine months gone," Ginny said.

"Well she does have an advantage," Luna said. "Being part Veela must help with that."

"I think Daphne looked just as lovely while pregnant," Harry said.

"That won't get me to marry you any sooner Potter," Daphne replied, and the others all laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he meant that Daphne," Hermione said. "He's totally nutty about you."

"You sure he's not just nuts?" Daphne said, but then she kissed him to take the sting out of it.

"Am I nuts for liking you?" Harry teased back. "Are you sure you want to ask that?" Then he kissed her, and they kept going until Hermione interrupted.

"I thought we came here to discuss whether to stay or leave," Hermione said. "Not to watch Harry and Daphne make out."

"Hah!" Ginny said. "So more than three years with no sex is bothering you too!"

Hermione blushed and looked at Luna who smiled back. Luna said, "Not quite that long for us."

Hermione blushed and said, "Hey, I'm allowed to experiment a little right?"

"Of course Hermione," Harry said.

"Getting back to the topic," Ginny said. "If we do stay long enough for little Victoire to be able to portkey safely what is left to learn?"

"Well I checked with the goblins, and they offered to have an expert of theirs teach us about Guerilla warfare and something he called "small unit tactics." If Harry is willing to pay for it of course," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "I'll check the price, but I'm willing in principle. We can get better at warding and curse breaking too." He sighed, "I want to go, but I can't take a chance on little Vicky's life nor can we leave her behind with her parents. Everyone try not to get pregnant though. I don't want any more delays."

"Tell Fleur that," Tracey said.

Harry smiled, "I think I will." He gave Daphne a kiss then asked, "Come with me love?"

Daphne sighed and stood, "Tracey will you watch Alexander for us?"

"Sure," Tracey said.

Daphne turned to Harry, "I'll go if you let me do the talking."

Harry smiled, "I think I can manage that. It will be good practice for being married I hear."

"You only think you're funny," she replied. "Keep making jokes like that and Ginny won't the only one sexually frustrated around here." She ignored Ginny's mutter as she took Harry's hand and they left the pool to look for Fleur.

January 2001 Potter Island in Baffin Bay

"Are we ready now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I think we're as ready as we're getting," Hermione said. "Pack for an English winter and start making portkeys for us. We'll leave as soon as everyone is packed and has a portkey."

In forty-eight hours everyone was ready, and Harry had made a large portkey for everyone. Fleur had Victoire in an enchanted baby carrier that would ensure she was brought along safely. Everyone else including the other children were standing and holding onto the long chain portkey.

"Okay," said Harry. "Here we go!" Then he triggered the portkey, and they all disappeared in a flash of light to reappear in England.


End file.
